Alien vs Predator Mutations
by bob the kraken
Summary: Greg is a human/Xenomorph hybrid that is stranded in space. Sebastian is a hunter of the Yautja hellbent on revenge. Sophie is a marine who gets caught in middle of it all. Together these three must work together to stop an army of predaliens from destroying everything they know and love.
1. Chapter 1: Greg

_******ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER **1: Greg _

"_Attention all personal, please report to escape pods, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill!" the words blasted over the intercom as I dashed through __the corridors to the escape pods. People dashed by me bumping into one another, knocking each other to the floor in attempt to be the first to the pods. I turned the corner and saw the exit dock for the escape pods._

_ I was almost there when suddenly the sound of gunfire and screams echoed from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a soldier run into a wall screaming with his hands covering his face which was smoking then I was knocked into by someone who yelled "Out of my way kid!" I fell to the floor with a thud "There are too many of them! Fall back fall back!" I heard someone scream behind me. Then I heard them, the loud inhuman screeches and hisses that still haunt my nightmares to this day. _

_I heard cries of pain and death and felt something warm spray across the back of my head and then silence. I was too afraid to move, paralyzed at what was happening around me. I looked up and saw that the escape pod's door had been closed which meant I was alone. Then suddenly I was rolled over by a clawed hand and was being stared at by the most horrible thing I had ever seen; it was jet black with a long tube shaped head._

_ It didn't seem to have a face but it did posses a mouth that spat out sticky globs of saliva into my face as it snarled at me and let its long tongue which had a mouth on then end of it hang from its mouth snapping at me. The thing hissed at me, and then all I saw what looked like a brown spider leap at me out of nowhere latch onto my face, and then everything went dark._

* * *

That was three weeks ago when I was only eighteen years old and had become impregnated by a Xenomorph face hugger. Now I'm eighteen years old and living Xenomorph's hive aboard a space ship.

Your probably wondering why I'm in a Xenomorph hive in the first place.

Well the ship that I was on was stationed above their home planet and were studying and breeding Xenomorphs God knows what for. They must have brought in some eggs and of course they hatched and impregnated people then full fledged Xenomorphs are running around killing people. Oh yeah did I forget to mention the part why I'm not dead with a hole in my chest?

Well let me start from the beginning when I was impregnated by the face hugger. Now we all know what the face huggers do; they latch onto your face, stick a tube down your throat, lay an egg inside of you, then they die. But for whatever reason something went wrong after the egg was laid and the Xenomorph fetus died inside of me. Gross huh, a dead alien inside you, but wait there's more! Apparently since Xenomorph DNA is so adaptable and moldable my body started to absorb the Xenomorph's DNA.

Now I've been knocked out while this whole Xenomorph infestation ordeal is going on. So when I finally come to I'm stuck to the wall in the middle of the Xenomorph hive. I was downright terrified of the black monsters that surrounded me and their gigantic queen that constantly laid those disgusting eggs. I hung from the wall for what felt like forever and was constantly being checked on by Xenomorph drones to see if the chest burster was coming out soon.

They would come up to me and hiss and growl at my stomach as if to be signaling the chest burster that it was safe to come out. Sometimes they would hiss at me and screech down at the queen as if asking permission to kill me, thankfully her reply was always what I guessed would be a no. During my time stuck to the wall I started to notice some changes within my body.

My senses were heighted to superhuman level. I could hear better, my sense of smell improved as well, I could see in the dark, and feel the movement of everything aboard the ship. My teeth and nails hardened and grew into sharp claws, my fingers elongated into a triple digit limb for grabbing and holding anyone and anything in a vice like grip. I could feel myself becoming stronger so strong in fact that I could break free of my sticky prison but fear of being attacked and killed kept me from doing otherwise.

Then I grew a tail, which felt both incredibly painful and disturbing, and finally and probably the most bizarre of all was that my tongue split into three separate pieces I grew another tongue like a Xenomorph's inside my previous tongue, except mine one was a little shorter and resembled a human mouth. I had become a hybrid of alien and human DNA and I was ready to escape so I planned my liberation.

I would wait till the hive fell asleep (Yes apparently these things sleep) and then using my strength I would break free and sneak away from the hive and plot my next move. The plan went perfectly up until the part where broke free and landed right on top of a sleeping Xenomorph drone whose frightened screeches awoke the whole hive and before I knew it I was surrounded by drones, warriors, and face huggers alike who all seemed eager to kill their guest who had overstayed his welcome. I didn't know what to do, I was terrified! One of the soldiers screeched at the queen and I understood what it was saying.

_Kill it my Queen?_

(Okay it was official! I had gone insane!) The Queen didn't answer but just stared at me with what would be an almost humored look on her face.

_Queen shall it kill him? The offspring must have died and will not be born, we are starving so shall I kill this thing and feed your children? _

Still the queen said nothing but just stared at me then finally she said to the warrior.

_No._

Everything in the hive suddenly got quiet and every head turned towards the queen.

_But, but my Queen this thing is a threat to the hive!_

_Hold your tongue warrior! Look at him, can you not you sense there is something different about him? He is one of us!_

The warrior turned and stared at me as well as everything else's.

_I-I sense no difference in this thing! It is no tone of us! I will kill this threat and you shall thank me later!_

Then he pounced on top of me and opened his mouth and shot his tongue at my head. My new reflexes kicked in and my hand shot up to grabbed his tongue which was inches from my face. I hissed at him at what I guessed was Xenomorph language.

_Get you're stinking tongue out of my face you ugly son of a bitch!_

A collected group of hisses and screeches echoed throughout the hive.

_It can talk! The Queen is right it is one of us! _

_You're damn right that I talk! _

I hissed at the aliens, and then I looked up at the warrior whose tongue I still held in my hand.

_Bite this!_

I retracted the folds of my tongue and shot my secondary tongue straight into his brain sending dark green acid blood everywhere. I pushed the dead alien off me and stood up while his acid blood ate away at what was left of my clothes. I wiped some of it off of my face watching it drip onto the floor and began to eat holes in the ships hull. Apparently I was immune to their blood which was a very, very good thing because I had the feeling that I was going to be covered in a lot more of it in a few seconds. Fortunatley I was wrong.

_Peace my child peace!_

The Queens soothing voice echoed in my mind.

_You are ne of us now. Come closer to me, yes that's it do not be afraid I will not harm you._

The Xenomorph's parted as I approached the massive Queen.

_What do you want with me?_

_You are special my child, very special indeed! You shall be of great service to the hive and your Queen._

_But I-_

_Do not ask questions my child! Only obey! You shall serve me and only me! You will defend the hive and protect me! You will bring food and hosts for my children. And from now on you will refer to me as your Queen do I make myself clear? _

_Yes, my Queen._

_Good, now I am familiar of your species custom of naming one another. Do you have a name?_

_Yes my Queen._

_What is your name my child?_

_My name is…Greg._


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastian

******ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER **2: Sebastian

"_Ah, Mister Woods, I had been informed that you would arrive here shortly." The scientist said as I walked through the sliding glass doors and into the white laboratory "Yes I arrived as soon as I got the call, now please may I please see it!" the scientist chuckled "Yes I was also informed that you were quite eager to see our little find." he turned and walked toward a black briefcase that rested on the table behind him. _

_He picked it up with extreme care as if to not harm the contents inside, walked over to me, and opened it. Inside was a Yautja plasma caster "It's extraordinary isn't it! Capable of firing a plasma based energy source from over a hundred meters! Why, technology like this is far beyond anything I've ever-" I cut him off.__"It's a hunting rifle."__The scientist stopped and looked up at me with a puzzled expression "What?" "It's what they use to hunt with. What they use to kill."_

_ The scientist stuttered for a moment and a solemn expression dawned on his face "Oh yes, your mother Alexa Woods was killed by a Yautja." I took a step towards him and toward him glaring at him "Cut the crap doc. Now I got called down here from across the globe because the government held up their end of the bargain. You supply me with what ever I need, and I hunt these things down for you. So if you value your ribs don't you dare mention my Mother you got that?" _

_I towered over him with my six foot ten stature dwarfing the five foot one doctor who quivered under my gaze "Now that we have introductions out of the way lets get down to business." I said._

1 year later I was in a forest tracking my target. A psychopathic murderer who had escaped from prison on the day of his execution was on the run from the police. He had committed over twenty brutal mutilations of men women and children and had been placed on death roll.

On his way to the execution he stabbed a guard and escaped. I however was invisible, perched on a thick limb of a pine tree watching my target's every move with my thermal mask. The convict was about 20 feet from the base of my tree and was closing fast; fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet, he was right below my tree. "Okay" I thought "Here we go." The convict started laughing at the fact that he was safe from the police and that he would kill twice a many people when suddenly his body went ridged and he was lifted off the ground with two serrated blades sticking out of his chest.

He turned to see a metal mask appear out of thin air with the rest of a seven foot body. The Yautja threw the dead body to the ground and pulled a knife from a strap on his leg and proceeded to skin the convict. I grinned "There you are!" I thought to my self laying eyes on my true target that was skinning the man on the ground. I reached to my wrist pad and pushed a button.

Immediately the recorded sound of a Yautja's clicking noise came from my mask making the predator look up from his kill and gaze into the tree tops where I sat. "They fall for it every time." I removed my mask which was emanating the clicking sounds and placed it on the limb of my tree while I silently jumped to another tree limb watching as the predator walked over to the tree and began to climb up to where my mask lay on the he reached it he picked it up and jumped down to the ground and stared at it. I was still cloaked while this was going on "Now for my favorite part!" I pressed the record button again switching it to the next recorded sound.

The predator below me studied the strange mask and then dropped it like it was on fire when my voice played through the masks speaker "Got you!" came from the mask which was followed by a blue plasma blast that knocked the predator off his feet. He looked up dazed and hurt as he saw something cloaked fall from a tree and land in front of him. The thing uncloaked itself and his eyes widened; a small hunter held a spear in its hand as it approached him and he guessed what the other hunter's intentions were.

It lifted itself to its feet and roared at the hunter that was advancing with a spear raised above its head. Out popped the predator's wrist blades as I approached ready to fight, my mother's spear above my head. It growled cloaking itself and ran into the forest "Baby!" I said out loud and picked up my mask which lie on the ground. I put it back on my face and activating the thermal vision I took chase.

The predator was running as fast as it could through the brush to get away from me "Oh no you don't!" I said and threw my spear which landed a direct hit in the hunters leg. He roared and keeled over in pain. I ran over to him to finish to job but had to dodge a set of wrist blades that were swung at my stomach for the predator was still alive, bleeding, and very pissed off. It tore my spear from its leg and stood on its feet roaring at me.

"Rawr!" I mocked "Come on is that all you can say?" it charged extending it's blades about a foot longer and aimed for my throat, he swung, I dodged and whipped out my plasma caster from my belt and pointed it at him "Come on, hit me!" it charged again and I fired, the blast hit him square in the chest making him fly 3 feet in the air and into a tree leaving him in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. I picked up my spear and walked over to the Yautja whose neon green blood covered the ground, the tree, and the Yautja.

The yautja looked up at the hunter who had beaten and humiliated him "Bad blood." it said weakly. Human language came from behind the mask. "No, jut another hunter." human hands came up and lifted the mask of its face to reveal a tall young ooman male with short black hair, brown eyes, and tan hunter's surprised look made me laugh but I shut my mouth when the all too familiar triangular dots were aimed at my head.

I quickly pulled out a smart disk with lightning speed and threw it at the hunters plasma rifle, cutting it in half "What…are…you?" the Yautja said in broken English with a deep guttural tone. I sat down next to the dying alien and said "Listen, its okay that you lost. I've hunted and killed over seventeen of your kind and collect their gear. I've had experience hunting you predators so don't feel bad that you got bested by a human." I reached over to unstrap his plasma caster holster and removed it from his shoulder and hooked it onto my own. I pulled my plasma caster from my belt and attached it to the holster "Thanks, now I don't have to shoot from the hip anymore!"

As I was checking the functions for it on my mask a beeping noise that came from beside me drew my attention to the hunter who was typing something onto his wrist pad; the self destruct sequence. I shut the wrist pad which canceled the self destruct and wagged a finger at the predator "Uh, uh, uh I don't think so!" I sat up and raised my spear "It will be quick, and there will no trace of you for anyone to find I can promise you that." The predator closed its eyes and I stabbed it in its head giving it a quick death. I retracted my spear and hooked it onto my belt then I opened a little pouch on it and pulled out a small vial of dark blue liquid.

I unscrewed the cap and spread the contents over the predator's body making the corpse and its armor melt and disintegrate into nothing. I put the empty vial back into the pouch and put my mask back on then I sighed looking up at the sky and reached into another pouch on my belt and pulled out a small golden heart shaped locket and opened it. Inside was a tall attractive light skinned woman smiling next to a small baby that resembled her in every way her black hair, her chocolate eyes, her smile.

"I did it again Mom. I killed another one. I'm not breaking my promise to you no matter what!" a beeping noise from a walkie talkie that had been strapped to the back of my belt interrupted my train of thought "Sebastian, you there, over." With an annoyed grunt I pulled the walkie talkie from my belt and said into it "Yes this is Sebastian I killed the Yautja, there's no body, and I'm returning to home base. I know the drill, okay!" I strapped the walkie talkie back onto my belt, cloaked myself, and started walking back to home base.


	3. Chapter 3: Sophie

******ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER** 3: Sophie

_I arrived at the Wayland Yutani launch station at one thirty a.m as soon as I was briefed on the situation at hand. HQ had lost contact with the US-V7 above the Xenomorph home world planet LV-426 or as we call it 'The bug house'. They had sent an extraction team in to investigate but hadn't been heard from since. Command classified it as an Xenomorph that needed to be destroyed infestation and had decided to send my squad in because that's what my squad is trained to do; kill and contain Xenomorphs._

_ I was the rookie, fresh out of training and the replacement member on this mission because the last guy, well you can guess what happened to him, Xenomorphs and all. I followed the rest of my squadron into the shuttle that was going to take us to the US-V7, all were tough SOB's; there was Tags our leader who was rumored to have signal handedly killed a Xenomorph with just a spoon, Cyclops was second in command and was blind in one eye from a Xenomorph splashing some blood in his left eye, Mutt was the heavy weapons guy who sported a massive Gatling pulse machine gun and was the tallest and most heavily built of us all, __Flambé was a short French pyro-maniac with the best flame based weponry money could by, Rigs was our android/tech guy who could fix anything from a deep space warp drive to a toaster oven, and then there was me Private Sophie Maxwell who had been christened by my team the humiliating nickname Meatball on account of my small stature and short red hair. _

_They were the best of the best and we planned to stay that way as long as there were bugs to kill. Our mission was to board the US-V7 through the loading dock doors which were wide open letting the vacuum of space in. Once we were inside we would enter the remote control pass-code to close the dock's doors which were void of Xenomorphs and work our way to the ships main control system and activate it's self destruct which gave us a thirty minute time span to make it back to our ship and get out of the blast zone. As we boarded the shuttle "The Vortex" that would take us to the US-V7 Tags came up besides me and said "This your first bug hunt kid?" "Yes sir." I replied Tags chuckled "Ah I remember my fist bug hunt! Don't worry Meatball, just keep your head down and your eyes opened and you'll be fine." "Thank you sir."_

_ It felt good to be reassured since this was my first bug hunt and I was vey nervous about the fact that I might get killed or worse! Just before we boarded the shuttle three helicopters flew right over our heads and landed next to the shuttle. The middle chopper's doors opened and out stepped Weyland Yutani himself followed by two armed androids "Is that who I think it is?" asked Mutt as we all turned to see the famous billionaire walk up the shuttle ramp towards us "Oui c'est Weyland Yutani!" Flambé said scratching his head in surprise. The boss himself was actually walking up to us with a smile on his face "Hello bug squad. I just came to wish you good luck on this mission and to remind you to keep some of the Xenomorphs alive for future study."_

_ I couldn't believe that Weland Yutani was actually wishing us good luck! I was about to say thank you when I noticed that the something was shimmering in the air next to him, what the hell was it? It was like a ripple in the air "I also want to introduce you to a very special someone who will accompany you on this mission, Sebastian if you would." Then the ripple in the air turned into a six foot giant with an all to familiar mask._

_ "Jesus Christ it's a Pred!" cried Cyclops and we all raised there weapons "Stand down bug squad!" Weyland said stepping in front of the Predator "This is the one who will be coming with you to add some extra fire power and I can assure you he is not a Yautja. Say hello Sebastian." The Predator nodded "Hey, what's up?" came from behind the mask "What the hell!" I said in shock. Human hands reached up and removed the mask to reveal a handsome human face "Hi, my name is Sebastian Woods and I hunt__ predators!"_

* * *

We were closing in on the US-V7 which was floating aimlessly in space above the bug house, its thrusters dead and all its lights were out. We had just awoke from cryo and were sitting in the mess hall as Tags fired us up for the fight "Alright team listen up, this is just another bug hunt so stick together and shoot anything that moves! Oh and watch Meatball and Predator boys back okay? Okay! Lock and load people we're arriving at the ships docking bay in ten minutes!" Flambé grinned "Oui mon capitaine! Je vais brûler leur ruche entière sur le sol!" he said picking up his flamethrower cackled evilly "What did he say?" I asked out loud.

Sebastian tapped my shoulder "He said, yes captain! I will burn their entire hive to the ground!" I looked at him in surprise "You speak French?" he nodded "Yep, I also speak seven other different languages including Yautja!" My eyes went wide "That is so cool! Say something" Sebastian cleared his throat "R'acom ka Yautja." I clapped my hands "That sounds so cool what did you say?" he smiled "I said I don't speak Yautja." I laughed and extended my hand "I'm Sophie." He shook it "Sebastian, but Weyland already made that clear. I do work for the guy after all."

"So how long have you been working for Weyland?" I asked Sebastian exhaled loudly "Wow, uh maybe three, four, five years I think? I've lost count but hey, I'm not complaining. Joining Wyland's company has been the best thing that could have ever happened to me! Mr. Weyland took me under his wing and helped me achive some…personal goals." Sebastian pause made me wonder what those personal goals were, but I wasn't going to ask about them, instead I was going to ask about something else "So you said you kill head hunters?"

Sebastian smile wavered a bit "Yeah, I do." "How many have you killed" I asked making him shift uncomfortably in his seat "That's classified information…but if you must know, seventeen." My eyes widened "You killed 17 of those head hunting bastards?" Sebastian adjusted his belt "Yep, took me awhile to find all the right gear that would fit me though! Unfortunately I could only take one piece of equipment from my kills, the rest went straight to Weyland!" he patted his mask almost subliminally which was hooked on his belt with along with a variety of weapons and other strange items.

"How long did it take you to get all the right pieces?" I asked leaning closer to him admiring his armor and the other accessories he had on him "Well minus the training" he said leaning closer to me "About 5 years. How long did it take you to join the bug squad?" he asked, those dark chocolate eyes staring into mine. I whistled "Way to long!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Try me." I leaned in even closer to him "Well if you must know, ever since I could first walk and talk I've been in the bug squad training program."

That got him "Wow!" he said "Did your parents sign you up or something?" he said trying to make a joke. I frowned and looked down at the cold metal floor recalling the day when the soldiers arrived at my aunts house and informed her of my parents death '"Or" Sebastian said studying my face "Is it something personal?" before I could answer the Rigs called out we were inside the US-V7 and was closing the it's doors.

"We're here bug squad!" Tags announced "Rigs, keep the ship docked here and it's doors closed! I don't want any bugs getting in here and tearing you apart!" "Got it." Said Rigs in a monotone voice "Alright bug squad, lets go kick some ass!" yelled Tags raising a fist in the air followed by a war cry from his fellow teammates, me and Sebastian stayed quiet. I grabbed my pulse rifle and followed my squad to the back of the ship to the doors "Alright get some!" Cyclops exclaimed and was about to open the doors when Sebastian cried "Wait don't open the door!" immediately everyone turned around and looked at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What?" sighed Cyclops who folded his arms "I'm picking up multiple life forms on my masks movement tracker." "Yeah us genius, you should get that mask of yours fixed!" said Cyclops who was about to open the door again when Sebastian said "Outside the ship." That stopped the door from being opened. Mutt walked over to the hunter "What are you talking about kid? We were given directions by Command and Weyland himself told us that the loading dock doors are open and are void of oxygen and that no bugs would be there at all. All we have to do is land close the loading dock doors and activate the ships self destruct! This is the safest area on this ship!"

Sebastian tilted his head in every direction no doubt looking at was outside "Look I'm not lying, I'm counting at least six, no seven life forms all that are positioned around the ship." Flambé raised his hand "Sont-ils Xenos?" he asked nervously "I don't know their all too far away, maybe if I switch to x-ray… zoom in a little…Yeah, their Xenomorphs, definitely Xenomorphs." Sebastian said and continued to look around the ship using his X-ray vision to see the invisible threat. "He's not lying sir" Rigs voice came from the cockpit "I have multiple life forms on the ships motion tracker as well, most likely Xenomorphs." Cyclops scratched his bald head in frustration "I don't get it? I thought that Weyland said that this was the safest spot on the ship!" "Well we did wait a bit after the doors closed; they could have gotten to our position during that time." I perked up "Besides Cyclops, there are only seven."

"Bugs are bugs! And as long as their breathing they won't stop until your dead! Trust me I know." He said running a hand over his scarred eye. That's when Tags decided to finish the debate "All in favor of completing the mission?" all hands went up except for Sebastian's and Cyclops "Okay, all in favor of pussying out and leaving a whole nest of monsters here because we see a few bugs?" no hands went up "Good! We have a majority, let's go!"

Tags pressed the button and the door of our ship opened, and that's when all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4: Stowaway

**********ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER** 4: Stowaway 

Greg sat alone in a bathroom staring into a cracked mirror at his silver teeth and nails. Ever since he had become a monster he had cut himself off from the rest of the hive, well that was just one reason. Just then a drone stuck its head out of the air duct above his head and said to him through hive speech

_Abomination, the Queen requests your presence in her chamber._

_What else is new? _Greg hissed back at him

_Your sarcasm is another reason why the hive questions why the queen lets your existence defile the hive! Get moving abomination!_

He pulled his head back inside the air vent and left Greg screeching at him in frustration.

_I have a name! It's Greg, asshole._

The other reason why he cut himself off from the hive is that all the other Xenomorphs treated him like garbage and a freak which is exactly what he thought himself as but he was also constantly being attacked by other Xenomorphs out of prejudice and spite because he was the Queens favorite. He sighed and jumped up into the air vent and followed the passage way to the Queen's chamber. It led him into a massive containment unit that once held the queen for experiments but now acted as her throne room and egg chamber.

The 40 foot queen sat on a massive amount of hive web that acted as a nest that kept her comfortable as she constantly laid her eggs behind her which the drones then took and placed them in neat little vertical rows. Every Xenomorph in the hive was sitting in front of the Queen waiting with bated breath or her next command while Greg crawled out of the air duct and took his place as far away from them as possible up against the right corner of the room up against a webbed pile of crates that sported the Weyland Yutani logo: Building better worlds "Well they're doing a great fucking job of it I'll give them that!" he thought out loud.

_My children! I have sensed a space craft arrive in our home that is filled with hosts for our siblings!_

Gregs head perked up at the space ship part.

_But they are heavily armed and wish to kill us all so, Greg!_

_Yes…my Queen?_ he answered reluctantly

_You will go to them, earn their trust, and then lead them into a trap where we will harvest and kill them all!_

The idea of people on a Xenomorph infested ship that wanted to kill them all was fine by his standards but leading them into a trap to have them killed was a little out of his comfort zone.

_Why me?_ he asked the Queen.

_Because you resemble them, you can speak to them, earn their trust! Now go my child! Go and make the hive proud! _

_No._

_What did you say?_

_I mean look at me! I might resemble them a little but they're still going to shoot me on sight! I mean look at me! I have a tail, I have silver nails and teeth, and I have a mouth inside my mouth! I resemble you to much. _

The Queen seemed to consider this truth and turned to her loyal subjects.

_Warriors, drones, kill them all!_

A war cry of hisses and screeches sounded off as Greg slunk off back through the air duct following the far off scent of human beings entering the ship for he was formulating a plan that would get him out of this hell and back to earth.

* * *

Sebastian sat in a small room aboard the dead ship with only Sophie at his side who was trying her best not to cry. As soon as those doors opened and we stepped outside they started to pick off the bug squad one by one, it was a blood bath; the Xenomorphs swarmed them, all seven of them swarmed the whole ship. They got Cyclops as soon as the door opened, he didn't even get a chance to fire as a tail spike went through his stomach. The bugs were killed by they rest of the bug squad who turned them into Swiss cheese as soon as they got Cyclops and left his body for Rigs to take care of as Tags tried his best to pull them together. they traveled the halls using the map of the ship as our guide to the engine room to activate the self district.

Mutt had his head bitten off by a bug that had appeared out of an air vent above his head, then Flambé who volunteered to leave himself behind as bait when a whole swarm of bugs chased them into a corner and the only way out was through a door that had been jammed and needed time to be opened. Fortunately Tags got it open and the three escaped but the next one to go was Tags himself. As he closed the door a bug grabbed his ankle through the floor and dragged him to hell.

Now it was Sebastian and Sophie alone in the engine room "Its okay, its okay." Sebastian said stroking her hair. She was horrified at what she had witnessed "They're all dead!" she said shutting her eyes trying to block the memory "Its alright were going to get out of here!" Sebastian said to her and stood up and flipped open his wrist pad "What are you doing?" Sophie sniffed "Calling for help." Sebastian said as he pushed buttons and flipped switches "What are you talking about?" Sophie said and stood up as well "I'm calling the ship to tell Rigs to start it up, were going back "Going back?" Sophie said "But what about the mission?" "The missions a bust we have to get out of here." He said still pushing buttons "And…there, I've got the frequency! Rigs come in, Rigs? It's Sebastian, everyone else is dead and me and Sophie are the only ones left so if you can hear this start the ship were coming back!"

BAM! The air vent started being pounded in from the inside "Oh shit!" cried Sophie who fell to the ground as the screeches of Xenomorphs filled the air "Step back!" said Sebastian who stepped right in front of the duct. His plasma caster on his shoulder pointed up towards it and fired. The screeches of pained Xenomorphs echoed through the ship as a blue light blasted the air duct sending the Xenomorphs running. "That will scare them off for a bit." Sebastian said walking over to the door and started clearing the debris the used to block the door "In the mean time we have to hurry back to the ship." Sophie shakily got to her feet and walked over to him "How are we going to get back without getting killed? They're probably waiting for us out there right now!" Sebastian tapped his mask "Nothing on the mask's sensors. Were in the clear now come on lets go!" and with that he opened the door.

* * *

Greg scaled the walls of the ship following the dead bodies of Xenomorphs their acid blood had created holes in the floor which made an easy trail to follow. He came out into the massive hanger that was the loading docks and there in one of the ports was the ship the Queen had spoken of "Excellent." He said to himself and smiled.

* * *

"Come on you ugly bastards!" yelled Sebastian as he fired his plasma caster into the horde of black serpentine monsters that were chasing them though the halls "Don't stop running!" he yelled at Sophie who was panting heavily as she ran along the dark labyrinth that was the ship "No shit Sherlock Homes!" she panted as she turned yet another corner "Fuck you Watson!" grunted Sebastian and fired at another Xenomorph who exploded in a shower of burning green acid. After what felt like forever they reached the loading dock "There's the ship come on lets go!"

Sebastian punched the door's button that closed behind them as they ran down a flight of stairs that they previously walked up to enter the nightmare and onto a large platform that held the ship. Then a Xenomorph launched itself from the darkness and pounced on the back of Sebastian, knocking him to the ground "Sebastian!" Sophie cried out and aimed her pulse rifle at the horrible extraterrestrial but couldn't get a clear shot since both Sebastian and the monster were thrashing around on the floor. Sebastian grunted and dodged a second set of jaws that were aimed at his face then delivered a well placed kick to its gut which sent his opponent flying backwards into the stair railing.

"Sebastian?" Sophie said nervously "Go, I got this guy. I'll meet you at the ship in a few minutes." Sebastian said his eyes locked on his target that picked itself off the ground and hissed at Sebastian, big globs of saliva hung from its jaws. Sophia looked at the ship and then Sebastian and ran for the ship. Sebastian eyed her as she headed for "_The Vortex" _before turning towards his opponent "Alright you son of a bitch, lets dance!" they started to circle each other on the platform waiting to see who would make the first move. Sebastian started the fray by firing a set of wrist darts at the creature that dodged the attack and lunged for him.

Sebastian side stepped the attack and drew a smart disk and primed it. The Xenomorph regained itself and turned just in time to feel the spinning blades of death bury itself into its skull. Sebastian walked over to the twitching black corpse and removed his useless smart disk that was now a melted hunk of metal. He then removed his mask and laid it down next to the body, he then broke off one of its fingers and using the acidic blood marked in the center of his mask the infamous mark that the hunters donned themselves with when the first kill a Xenomorph. Then he squeezed out some more blood and marked his left cheek the way his mother had "One step closer." He silently prayed and picked up his mask and put it back on his face. Suddenly a scream erupted from inside the ship. It was Sophie's scream.

* * *

Sophie had rushed to the ship as fast as she could "Rigs!" she cried out upon entering "Rigs where are you?" she searched the cock pit in vain for she could not find him "Oh god did the Xenomorphs get him?" she thought to herself as she searched the mess hall, then a voice that came from behind him made her jump "You weren't suppose to make it back alive." Sophie spun around to see Rigs had materialized out no where and was holding a pistol to her chest "Rigs what the fuck are you-" "If you are wondering about my betrayal, Mr. Weyland programmed me to make sure that none of you made it back alive because he needed the bug squad out of the way for his plan."

Sophie was stunned at what she was hearing "Weyland's what! What plan?" Rigs just shook his head "I'm sorry Sophie, but programs are programs and mine are to kill you and Mr. Woods, nothing personal." Sophie was planning ways that she could get out of the homicidal android situation but her eyes were drawn to something that had descended from an open air duct above his head "Rigs." I said pointing behind him "Your tricks won't work on me Sophie-" he was cut off by the thing behind him arch back and pierce through his chest lifting him off the ground.

"Wha- what the?" I said as the face of a human boy appeared from the vent and glared at the android that was bleeding white blood. The boy hissed and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue which spit into three separate parts to reveal a secondary mouth like a bugs that shot out at the androids head splitting it apart. "Wha- what the fuck!" screamed Sophie as the tail dropped the body and a boy fell out of the air vents and landed on the floor in a crouching position. He was short with long black hair and eyes, both his claws and fangs had the silver color that the bugs had, his long fingers curled into fists when he laid his eyes on her, a long tail with a wicked looking spike on the end whipped back and forth behind him "Hi, we getting out of here or what?" he said with a smirk on his face.

_What are you doing my child?_

His face then twisted into a snarl

_Shut up you bitch and I'm not your child!_

"Anyway where were we?" he said turning back to Sophie smiling. "Hey Sophie are you alright?" Sebastian said as he came running into the ship and found a dead Rigs, terrified Sophie, and a boy with a tail "What the hell!" he said taking in the situation "Hi what's up?" said Greg but soon found himself pressed up against the wall with a serrated blade pressed against his throat "Give me one reason!" Sebastian asked threateningly "Sebastian wait he saved me from Rigs! That crazy android was going to shoot me!" Sebastian eyed the gun lying on the floor.

"Uh, I think we should get going now." Said the boy "Oh, yeah and who put you in charge?" growled Sebastian who still held him against the wall "Oh no reason it's just that every Xenomorph in the hive is coming for us." the sound of a metal door breaking in and the sound of Xenomorphs filled the air. Sebastian looked at Greg who sported a smug grin on his face "So, what's it going to be big guy?" Greg said still up against the wall "My life? Or all our lives?" there was a pause in which Sebastian pressed his blade a little harder against Greg's neck drawing acidic blood "Sophie, do you know how to fly this thing?"

The ship left the platform and though the hangar doors which opened sucking all the Xenomorphs out into the black vacuum of space. "Thank God!" said Greg rubbing his neck "I thought I would never get out of there!" "Alright who the hell are you!" Sophie's voice came from the cockpit as soon as they were in the clear "Names Greg and I'm starving! What do you have to eat?" he said and wandered off into the mess hall looking for food "Hold on a sec!" Sebastian said following him "You just stroll onto our ship, kill our pilot, and then you expect us to act like none of it happened and feed you?" Greg sat down in one of the chairs that formed a circle around the table.

"Okay first of all, your pilot was a homicidal android that would've killed our previous one if I didn't stroll onto your ship. Second, my name is Greg and I've made that clear to you already, and to answer your question of what I am I am a mutant combination of human and Xenomorph. He pulled up his tattered shirt to reveal that his ribcage was slightly pushed outward "What the hell?" said Sebastian and activated his mask's x-ray vision that showed an outline of a short snake like object curled up in his ribcage, by switching his vision to examine the biological details me found that it was hat looked like an Xenomorph fetus dead and cold in his body with large snake-like object curled up in his chest with clumps of tissue clinging to the dead alien.

"What? What is it?" Sophie came into the mess hall to see Greg with his shirt up and Sebastian staring at his chest "What are you to doing?" she asked cautiously. Greg put his shirt down "Nothing, he was just checking out my 6 pack." He said smirking and took a step towards her "You want to see them too?" Sophie stepped back confused at what he said then Sebastian spoke up "He has a dead Xenomorph fetus inside of him." Sophie gasped "Oh my God! We can take it out of you, we have an operating table that can-" Greg shook his head "Don't bother, its part of my body anyway…I can feel it…besides if you do cut me open my blood would burn a hole in the ship, then we'll all be in trouble!" there was a long awkward silence until Greg said "Look if your not going to feed me the least you can do is tell me where I can sleep."

Back on the US-V7 however, four sinister beings had just landed aboard.


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare Begins

**********ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER** 5: The Nightmare Begins 

"This is the Ooman ship where they are keeping the Kainde Amedha?" the first hunter said as he stepped off his pod "Yes this is the one. The Oomans are all dead so we will find no resistance but from the Kainde Amedha themselves." The second hunter said. The third hunter leapt off his pod and started checking his gear "As long as we get to kill something, the long ride will be worth it!" the fourth hunter slowly slid down off his pod and stepped in front of the others "We have the training and we have the skill. We will prove ourselves worthy to bear the mark." The four hunters walked off up the ramp towards the center of the ship.

_My children! More hosts for our siblings have entered the hive and will make powerful members additions to our family! Make hosts of them all!_

* * *

A screeching war cry echoed through the ship making the hunters stop and look around curiously. There was four doors, all open as if waiting for them "We spit up here, good luck my brothers!" and they split up each taking one door way. The first hunter Kwet'lak took the door on the right, the second hunter Dej'lak took the door on the left, the third hunter Bez'tak, took the door in front of him, and the fourth hunter Glez'mok stayed where he was for he had a hunch about where he would make his first kill. When all the others disappeared from sight he looked up at the air vent above his head "Come, I know you are there!" he said taking out a wrist darts took aim. There was a thud up in the air duct a few feet from the vent "That's right, come on!" Glez'mok readied to fire as the thuds got closer and closer and then a tail wrapped around his legs from below and pulled under the floor vents. He couldn't move around since the floor duct was so tight and he couldn't reach his weapons so he was mercilessly dragged though the ship screaming all the way.

Meanwhile Dej'lak had already made his first kill. The black serpent tried to sneak up on him while his back was turned but he quickly turned and stabbed his wrist blades into its skull. As he was marking his mask and face he heard a scuttling noise behind him and turned just in time to dodge a face hugger that had leapt from out of the shadows. It landed on the floor behind him and turned forward ready to pounce again. Dej'lak pointed his wrist darts and fired killing and nailing it to the floor. He was about to put on his mask when another leapt out of the dark at him. He swatted it aside and dropped his mask to reach for his knife when he was grabbed from behind by multiple pairs of clawed hands and was pinned to the ground "NO!" was all he could manage to say before his vision went black and something was stuck down his throat.

Kwet'lak was probably having the worst luck of all. It seemed the whole hive was after him running along the walls and ceiling trying to get to him. His plasma cannon firing non-stop he ran "I bet the others are having better luck than me!" he thought as he ran "I didn't even get to mark myself and I've already killed 5!" then one of them popped down from a hole in the ceiling and latched onto his back. He thrashed around and stabbed at it with his wrist blades until they were nothing left but useless lumps of metal and it still wouldn't die! Its blood went everywhere and ate through his armor, mask, and skin but he fought through the pain, then Kwet'lak was swarmed by all the Kainde Amedha and was forced way down thrashing the whole as a face hugger crawled onto the remnants of his mask and started to secreted acid to melt through the rest of his mask to get at his face.

Bez'tak was the only hunter left, but he didn't know that yet. He had killed three Kainde Amedha so far; two warriors and a drone. He was savoring the sweet burning sensation of having the mark etched into his forehead as he walked through the dark halls of the Ooman ship. As he went on he noticed that the walls, ceiling, and floors had increased greatly in hive webbing which could only mean one thing; he was approaching the Queen's chamber. Bez'tak stopped and thought of the rare honor that would be bestowed upon him for killing a Queen Kainde Amedha, though his kind usually kept the Queens alive for breeding purposes and only hunted her offspring this was a once in a life time chance! Few had killed Kainde Amedha Queens and the honor, victory, and reward of bringing back her skull would be tremendous! There was also the chance that he would be killed but that he didn't mind for he was trained not to fear death but challenge it, what he did fear was being hived.

There has only been one abomination in Yautja history. It had been born on a Yautja clanship leaving earth and when it molted it became a monster of unimaginable proportions. It killed all hunters aboard the ship and it when the ship crash landed on earth it infested an entire Ooman city with the help of some face huggers that had been kept in stasis aboard the ship. The Yautja king at that time had received a distress call from one of hunters that had taken a video of the creature before he died. Their king left the planet to kill the unholy creature before it infested the entire planet. He successfully killed the creature at the expense of his own life. Now Bez'tak faced the decision of repeating the same nightmare "I have already marked myself and killed plenty of Kainde Amedha, do I really want to risk becoming the host for an abomination for the greatest honor I could achieve as a young blood…Yes I do!" he primed his combi-stick and a smart disk in the other and readied his plasma caster then charged forward into the nest.

A few hours later, four new aliens busted out of their hosts chest and fell to the floor screeching and hissing.

_Welcome to the world my children you will make powerful additions to the hive! I sense that you are smart, that is good for we will need your combined intelligence to descend to the planet below where more hosts for our children thrive!_

_Yes mother! _They all said in unison.

About an hour later they molted and became the tallest, strongest, fastest Xenomorphs of the hive with the exception of the Queen of course. But they had something the Queen didn't; brain power, and a lot of it. And unlike the rest of the Xenomorphs that relied on the Queen for orders they were independent and relied on each other. Within 5 minutes they made their way to the ships main control and activated the ships auto pilot in 10. Now the US-V7 was headed toward the Xenomorph home world with over two hundred Xeonomorp drones, eight hundred warriors, one Queen, five hundred eggs, and four very powerful predaliens.

* * *

Greg awoke in his stasis pod with a gasp. A horrible nightmare had entered his dreams. He dreamt that a horrible evil had just entered the universe and its notions were nothing but violence and destruction and that it was coming from the hive.


	6. Chapter 6: Hijacked

**********ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER** 6: Hijacked

"A stasis pod, seriously? I have to stay in a pod! What is it that, you guys don't trust me? It's because of the second mouth isn't it?" Greg complained as he eyed the cylindrical tube warily. Sebastian and Sophie stood in front of him, arms crossed. Sophie sighed "Look its not that we don't trust you…" "Which we don't." added Sebastian "It's because that we all have to stay in one, it'll speed up the process of going to back to earth. Haven't you ever been in a stasis pod before?" Greg shook his head "No I haven't; besides I don't need a stasis pod. Xenomorphs can hibernate for long periods of time in cold weather so lets clear out the fridge, put some pillows in there, and then…"

Greg never got to finish that sentence. Just then the ships navigation system was hacked by an outside force and made a 180 degree angle back from whence they came. Sophie, Sebastian, and Greg were thrown against the hull of the ship "Ow, did we just hit something?" said Sebastian rubbing the back of his head "What's there to hit in space?" asked Sophie getting to her feet "An asteroid?" stated Greg who was clinging to the wall. Sophie hurried to the ships control center followed by the two boys "Well we didn't hit anything thank God." She said checking the ships damage ratio.

"Then what the hell happened?" asked Sebastian leaning over her shoulder to take a look at the ships controls "I don't know but we are definitely off course!" she started to try to get the ship back on course "I don't understand! I just can't get it to respond!" "Why are we getting closer to the nest?" said Greg standing stock still looking out the ships port side window out at small but ever looming figure of the US-V7. "It must be a navigation virus!" exclaimed Sophie hitting even more buttons and switches. Sebastian stepped forward "Move." he said. His wrist pad flipped open and he pointed it at the dashboard of the ships controls.

Instantly a blue light crackled from the top of wrist pad and spread through the dashboard. After a few seconds Sebastian pulled back his hand "Damn!" he said "The virus is to complex I can't debug it!" then Greg stepped forward "Well there's always plan B." he said with an impish grin on his face "Plan B?" Sebastian asked confused. Greg placed his hands on the dashboard and leaned over it, his head directly above the navigation controls and opened his mouth. Sebastian scratched his head "What are you-wait Greg no!"

Greg's second mouth shot out from the folds of his tongue and straight into the controls sending sparks and bits of shrapnel flying everywhere. Suddenly Greg found himself up against the wall with a muscular hand gripping his throat and "You idiot! Why the fuck did you do that?" roared Sebastian Now how do you expect us to get home?" Greg just sneered "I suggest you stop strangling me before something bad happens to you." He said showing his sharp silver teeth "Is that a threat?" growled Sebastian activating his wrist blades and extending them to their full length "No it's a warning and if you would just listen to me I can explain why I just did that." Greg said cooly. The two were locked in a staring contest until Sebastian finally let go of Greg who rubbed his neck "Explain."

"I would like to first point out that we have stopped moving, second we have functional escape pods that operate without power do we not? And finally we have a planet that we can escape to if you look out that window over there." Sebastian growled and fought back the urge to shove his blades right ingto Greg's ribcage for not explaing this sooner "What the hell are you talking about?" Sophie said pointing to the grey planet below them "That's the bug's home planet! We've tried to colonize there before if you didn't know and we failed miserably!" Greg just crossed his arms and smiled "Then why is there a whole settlement down there that's full of humans armed to the teeth and collecting bugs for study?"

"What?" Sebastian and Sophie said at the same time. Greg nodded "Yep, I've seen guards and scientists alike bringing eggs and stuff into labs before all this. I've even been on the planet once. You know besides the freezing cold temperatures, the toxic dust storms, and the face raping spiders it's actually not that bad!". Sophie crossed her arms "So that's your plan? Just grab an escape pod and rocket off towards the bug house? Listen up bug boy, I don't think that whoevers down there if anyone is even down there will be waiting for us with open arms. There's protocols, procedures, steps you need to take if you want to land an escape pod in a military controlled zone!". Greg straightened up "Did you just call me bug boy?"

"Alright you two that's enough!" said Sebastian stepping in between them "Now I don't like this plan as much as you do Sophie, but face it he's right!" "He is?" "I am?" Sebastian nodded "Yes he is, and whoever planted a navigation virus in the system wanted us back on the US-V7 and Greg stopped it. We do need to get a new ship that the colony will provide us with, so what other choice do we have?" Sophie grimaced at the idea but she eventually gave in "Fine, everyone follow me to the escape pods, we're headed to the bug house!"

* * *

"Mr. Weyland, our target has defragged the virus and has severed the navigation controls and is currently headed for the Xenomorphs home world in escape pods. What should we do?" "We wait, they will come to us. And when the do we will have our prize. Send word to the units on LV-426 that specimen zero is coming."


	7. Chapter 7: Death From Above

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 7: Death From Above**

**WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD, GORE, DEATH ect. ENJOY!**

"Oh shit!" yelled Greg as he plummeted through the cold depths of space in the rocket powered escape pod heading towards the grey planet below him "Why do I get myself into these things!" he said shutting his eyes and grinding his teeth together "Well because you punched a hole in the navigation system and left us stranded in space! Besides this was your idea anyway!" Sebastian's voice came in over the speaker above Greg's head "Hold onto your lunch boys, just a few more miles to go!" Sophie said, her voice full of a strange glee."Think of it as being on a rollercoaster that's headed for the planet below us at a hundred miles an hour! Oorah bitches!" Greg and Sebastian both came to the conclusion that Sophie was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

The three pods finally entered the planets atmosphere descending in three identical fire balls "Alright ladies, hang onto your teeth!" Sophie told the boys. Then they crashed into the planets dusty surface creating a large dust cloud "You guys okay?" asked Sophie trying to see through the gray dust that clouded her pod's window "Fantastic." Greg's sarcasm came from above her head "I'm fine." said Sebastian.

"Good, alright there should be a green button to your left that deploys an auto Haz-Mat suit that's made for astronomical travel, we're going to need them if we want to survive out there." Sebastian and Greg looked down to they're left and pressed the green button. Instantly there was a suction noise and the Haz-Mat suit was clothed around him and a glass fishbowl shaped helmet was placed over their heads and screwed on "Okay ready? Flip the red switch to open the pod doors and stick together!" With a hiss the pod doors popped open and out stepped the marine, the hunter, and the hybrid "Lets move."

* * *

The human settlement on the on the planet was buzzing with excitement. And they most excited of them all was chief scientist Dr. Leptis. He had just gotten word from Weyland himself that the famed specimen zero was alive and healthy and was arriving on the planet. Unfortunately he had brought some friends along with him but they would be dealt with in time. Alone in his laboratory he studied footage of the most incredible Xenomorph of all time.

Weyland had sent a recon team to check on the US-V7 and discovered that it was overrun with Xenos. They fought for their lives but all died eventually one by one. But before the last squad member was killed his head cam captured something incredible that shook the foundation of the company itself. Dr. Leptis replayed the video once more as if he was addicted to the footage. The soldier's heavy breathing was the only sound heard as he dashed through the ship then an Xenomorph warrior jumped down from the ceiling and killed him with its tail leaving him to die on the floor. About three minutes passed since his death when something pale crawled out of an air vent above the camera and dropped down on all fours on the body of the marine causing the camera to shake then focus on the disheveled face of a boy whose dark hair hung over his black eyes.

Behind him a tail whipped back and forth like a cat. The boy tilted his head to the side before hissing angrily at the camera. He opened his mouth to reveal a row of sharp silver teeth. He stuck out his tongue at the camera and then it peeled pack into three folds that showed a Xenomorph proboscis that shot out at the camera destroying it, ending the footage "Fascinating!" Dr. Leptis said stroking his white stubble. The doors opened behind him with a profound whoosh and in stepped his assistant Dr. Mantis whose face was both shinning with happiness and perspiration.

"Dr. Leptis, three escape pods just landed on the planets surface near the gamma sector, I'm guessing one of them is our target?" he said between labored breaths. Dr. Leptis turned around in his swivel chair and smiled "Yes it's him doctor Mantis, its zero. How soon can we reach them?" "The storm might slow us down or to but we can reach specimen zero within the hour!" Leptis clapped his hands together "Excellent! Prepare the lab, I want to examine him personally!" he stood up walking past Mantis and out the door "But doctor there are three pods, what should we do about the others that are with zero?" Mantis questioned. Leptis, paused and thought for a minute before turning around "When you see them, shoot them on sight."

* * *

"Hey Sophie, where are we?" Greg called over the roar of the dust storm "I don't know? I had the coordinance set for the colony. Looks like the storm pushed us a little off course!" she called back. "A littleoff course?" Greg yelled throwing his arms up in the air "We're in the middle of freaking nowhere!" "Well bug boy what do you suggest?" Sophie growled "Bug boy?!"

While Sophie and Greg were arguing, Sebastian was checking his masks different visions to get a better look at their surroundings and terrain to try to see the colony. Unfortunatly for him, the suit's bubble made his mask have trouble focusing.

"Ugh, I can't see in this thing!" Sebastian thought. He reached up unscrewed the bubble and tossed it to the ground. He activated his wristblades and tore his suit from his body leaving him exposed the elements. Thankfully his mask was an air tight seal around his face and pumped oxygen into his lungs so Sebastian could breathe, and unlike the Predators he wore camoflauge pants and a kevlar vest. Not loincloths and fishnets so the bits of flying debris in the storm didn't sting as much. He finally settled on a vision that allowed him to see EMF readings since the base was probably full of electro magnetic frequencies it should be easy to spot.

Sebastian looked to his right up at a large rock formation that resembled a jagged spire and was about a good twenty feet in the air. He walked over to it feeling its rough alien surface, then began to climb. When he finally reached the top he let himself hang off the spire with one hand keeping him from falling and surveyed the area. It was a mountainous region that seemed too covered in nothing but rocks and grey sand. Then he saw two small red orbs of light that were approaching their location. He zoomed in on the lights and discovered that they belonged to a land rover.

Zooming in even further on the vehicle Sebastian saw that it was also filled with military personal that were all carrying pulse rifles. Using his audio amplifier he isolated the background noise of the storm, as well as Sophie and Greg to listen in on them. What he heard stunned him "I'll tell you ladies one more time, this is a hit and run! We go in and capture that freak and kill the others got it?" Back on the ground Greg and Sophie were still arguing "Well I don't care if your allergic to it it still dosen't make any sense!" Sebastian dropped to the ground next to them with a thud "Whoah, where'd you come from?" Greg exclaimed

Sebastian grabbed them both and dragged them behind the spire "Everyone be quiet! There is a land rover headed in our direction that's filled with armed troops that want to capture Greg and kill Sophie and me I don't have much time so stay here and stay hidden I'll be back in about 3 minutes." And before anyone could say anything else he cloaked and disappeared. The rover pulled up next to the pods and all eight men unloaded onto the ground. Their commander spoke up "Alright men listen up! They couldn't have gone far so split up and find the one that has a tail okay, okay, move!" Sebastian watched from afar planning his tactics.

"This is going to be a cake walk!" he thoguht picking his first target; the commander. He figured without a leader they'll fall apart like a house of cards. He moved forward watching the commander stay by the pods watching his men's progress. Sebastian tapped the man's shoulder making his spin around "What the-" Sebastian fired a wire net at him causing him yell out in surprise. He fell to the ground wrapped in a metal net that began costricting him like a cobra. Instantly his men were on him saying things like "Sir what happened?" and "Get this thing off him!" while they were panicking Sebastian moved behind them and cut one of the men's back with his wrist-blades.

Oxygen hissed from his suit and the man died from inhaling the foreign atmosphere "What's going on?" "I don't know!" then they started shooting in all directions like a bunch of idiots while Sebastian was safe, cloaked and hidden behind one of the escape pods. Once the shooting stopped he leapt out from behind the pod and turned the whole area into a blood bath.

Sebastian uncloaked and charged the nearest soldier driving his wrist-blades deep into his chest, blood spurting from the wound and threw him screaming into another soldier making him fall before he turned around sending his first crashing into another's stomach along with his blades taking the man's life. Sebastian heard the cocking of a gun and turned just in time to dodge a stream of bullets that miraculously entered another soldier killing him. Sebastian knocked the gun from the man's hands with a sweep of his arm and delivered a punch to the bubble that encased his head shattering it. He turned just in time to fire a quick plasma blast to a marine's pulse rifle rendering it useless. He fired another at the man's head vaporizing his bubble and head at the same time sending plastic and gore everywhere.

To Sophie and Greg Sebastian was a bloody blur of blades and gore. They hadn't seen anyone or anything for that matter fight with swiftness, power, and ferocity that Sebastian demonstrated. Within minutes Sebastian had successfully incapacitated and/or killed six of the marines without a scratch. The two marines that were left Sebastian finished quickly by firing his-wrist darts into one of them and blasting another with a bolt of plasma, but he left the commander alive. He walked over to the struggling soldier who was fighting against the ever constricting wire net "Come on finish me you ugly mother fu-"

Sebastian held up his hand "I swear to God, if someone calls me mother fucker one more time I will drive a combi-stick through their face!" that left the marine speechless "Okay your listening fantastic! Now I'm only going to ask you this once, who sent you after us?" the man was stunned, unable to speak as he stared wide-eyed at Sebastian "Okay so your going to be like…alright I'm going to count to three and when I get to three you better have answered my question." Sebastian retracted his wrist-blades at him and then pointed his gauntlet at him "One…" A blade shot out "Two…" Another popped out "…Three." He drew back his arm, the man sneered "I'll never talk you ugly mother fu-"

Sebastian walked back to Sophie and Greg "I couldn't get anything out of him." "Duh, you killed him!" Sophie said sighing "Well I suppose we can use the land rover and…what is that?" Sebastian had something in a net slung around his hip and it was dripping blood "Sebastian did you…did you take his…Oh my God!" Sebastian had the collected the man's head as a Predator would take a trophy "Cool!" said Greg stooping down to inspect the head and spinal column "Look at you! Kicking ass and taking heads, I like it!" Sebastian sighed "I took this for a reason you know." "What reason?" Sophie asked her hands on her hips "Oh, you'll see!" he started walking to the rover and gestured for them to follow him.

"I saw the rover come north from here if we go in that direction we could find the base and…Greg are you coming?" Greg was rooted to the spot staring up at the dark grey clouds with a confused look on his face "Greg?" Greg shook his head "Nothing…it's nothing…let's get out of here." He practically ran past the others to the rover and got into one of the seats in the back "Well, let's go!" Sophie climbed into the driver's seat while Sebastian got into the back with Greg "Alright hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride." She started the rover with a low whir and did a U turn to speed down the rocky road. Sebastian eyed Greg who was gazing up at the sky again.

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked. Greg sighed "Nothing." "Has anyone told me that you are the worst liar in the universe?" Greg grunted in amusement "Come on. The way you looked at the sky, what was that about?" Greg looked at the floor "I…I don't know…I guess a part of me is still connected to the hive…" Sebastian tilted his head to the side "The hive? You mean the nest?" "Yep, I'm part of the Queens hive till the day I die no matter what." "What do you mean?" Greg smiled a mock smile "Xenomorphs communicate through pheromones and telepathy so no matter how far I go, no matter how far I run I will always be hers." Sebastian was a little confused at the information he was receiving "Her's? You mean the Queen's?" he asked "Yeperooni!" Greg replied sarcastically "Greg…what happened to you?" Sebastain asked enticing a sudden dose of anger and annoyance from Greg.

He turned and faced Sebastian "What's happened to me? What happened to you? You suddenly come out of the blue saying you hunt alien hunters? What did they do to you kill your family?" "Yes." He said his voice quiet "What?" Greg asked "Yes…they killed my mother because she bore the mark." Greg was stunned "I'm sorry." He said looking back down at the floor with guilt seeding in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian was staring off into space remembering that fateful day when they came.

_The door was kicked right off its hinges, and fell to the floor with a thud. Mom grabbed me and shoved me into a closet where he watched as she took her spear and did her best to defend herself against the monsters. I heard the blades enter her and watched her die, watched them tear her head and spinal cord from her back, heard them laughing. I also heard something snap inside of me; it was my sanity._

"You two alright back there?" Sophie's voice reached their ears ""Yeah, we're fine." Greg said gazing up at the black and gray clouds that seemed to dip downward as if something were coming through them…wait…there was something coming through the clouds "Uh, guys." Greg said pointing behind them. Sophie stopped the rover and looked up at the sky which dipped downward and gave way to a long rectangular form that was heading right for the ground.

It was a ship, not just any ship "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sophie yelled and hopped back in her seat "Hang on guys!" and she put the pedal to the floor making the rover lurch forward trying to get away from the hulking mass that had US-V7 painted along its side. Then the ship crashed into the ground sending dust and rocks everywhere "Hang on, hang on!" cried Sophie as the wall of dust neared them "Oh shit! Brace for impact!" then everything was dark.

_Greg._

The Queens voice played in his head

_I'm back! _

Was the last thing Greg heard in his head before he blacked out.

* * *

Dr. Leptis stood over the three bodies that covered in dust "What do with them doctor?" "Take specimen zerp to the lab for examination. As for the other two I want them alive. I'm especially interested in our friend Sebastian here."


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 8: Captured**

Dr. Leptis strode through the hallways while being pursued by several other scientists "It' incredible doctor Leptis!" one of them said holding a clipboard up to him "Specimen o's entire genetic structure has been remodeled to support the new DNA! I still wish that I could get a blood sample but his blood is to acidic what do you think I should do?" "Take notes on the mental changes." Leptis replied and shooed the scientist away with a wave of his hand but was bombarded by yet another question "Doctor, specimen 0 will soon and when he does I suspect that will be very difficult to contain." "Well that's your problem not mine." and he dismissed the doctor and was asked yet more questions.

"Doctor Leptis I would like you to view these changes in physical metamorphism, his bones and epidermis has become unusually dense and if we are to get any tissue from him then…" "Doctor, about specimen 0's brain it has grown a new lobe that acts as a pheromone emitter and…" "Doctor you must take a look at this…" Leptis had had enough talk about 0, he would get to that in time but right now he had more important matters to attend to "ENOUGH! I will deal with 0 in due time but right now I must do something that concerns MY questions involving our little friends!" he turned away from the scientists and headed for an elevator "But, but doctor Leptis the laboratories are that way." One of the scientists called after him "I know." Leptis replied before hitting the button that was labeled_ prison sector._

* * *

Sebastian sat motionless next to an unconscious Sophie in a dark cell. His armor and weapons had all been stripped away by the scientists; all but his gauntlets which they had failed to remove due to the fact that every time someone tried to get them off they shocked that person to death so they bound his hands behind his back. He looked over at Sophie who was breathing but unconscious "Come one Sophie wake up." He thought "I'm going to need all the help I can get to get us out of here!" he sighed. When the blast caught up with them he had been knocked unconscious and when he came to he was strapped to a table having his gear taken from him. He yelled curses and threats at people in white but to no avail, then he was knocked out again by a sedative and woke next to Sophie who he figured was still unconscious.

Then the doors opened and another man in white stepped in "Care to take another crack at my gauntlet doc?" he called out to the scientist mockingly "Sebastian Woods" he said holding a clipboard and walking up to the bars "age 28, 6 foot 10 inches, blood type AB negative, freelancer for Weyland Yutani industries. Well my boy this has certainly been an eventful day for the both of us hasn't it?" "How do you know my name?" Sebastian asked "I pulled your files from the company's database of course." The man said waving the clipboard in the air "Oh." The man continued "So it says your Alexis Wood's son is that true?" Sebastian leapt to his feet and rushed to the bars almost knocking his head against them.

"Say her name again you son of a bitch I dare you!" the scientist merely laughed "My, my Sebastian your file didn't lie about your fiery temper!" he started to pace back and forth still reading Sebastian's file "Was found by Weyland soldiers, oh this is my favorite part, crouched over the body of a headless Yautja hunter with its skull and spinal cord in his hand. It also says here that you hunt these creatures?" Sebastian took a few steps back and sat back down on the floor "Don't get me wrong Sebastian I am very impressed at what you've shown and that is that even the most dangerous predators can become prey." "What do you want with me?" Sebastian said. Leptis laughed "Who said anything about me wanting you?"

Sebastian growled in annoyance as the doctor continued his mocking laughter "Then why capture us? I thought you wanted us dead" Leptis just grinned "Haven't you figured it out already?" Sebastian shook his head "You're after Greg." Doctor clapped his hands together "Well aren't you the smart one! Yes it is true; specimen 0 is very valuable to this company." Sebastian smirked "Then why go through all this trouble to visit little old me and blab about your plan? I thought you wanted me and Sophie dead." Dr. Leptis paused and scratched his stubble "The girl has seen to much she will be reprogrammed in time and as for you…I don't know…I guess it's that…you…intrigue me Sebastian Woods. I'm curious to know your secret."

"What secret?" "The secret weapon you use against the predators. I must know!" Sebastian just gave the scientist a bored slack jawed look "What are you talking about?" "No mere human can defeat a full grown hunter, so you must have a secret weapon of some sort, poison, nerve gas, something that can kill them quick and efficient. So what is it?" Sebastian stared at the man, his left eye slightly twitching "So what your saying is that I…cheat in the art of combat?" Leptis shook his head "No, no you misunderstand. I'm saying that you use a weakness against them." that calmed Sebastian down a bit "Oh…yes…I do use a weakness against them." "And what might that be?" asked Leptis his pen poised above his clipboard "The art of revenge."

Sebastian said a crooked smile playing on his lips. Doctor Leptis blinked "Revenge?" "Yes. I use my hatred against them. I play by their rules, force them into a trap, and then…" Sebastian chuckled silently to himself before adding "And one day they'll have to accept me." This left the doctor perplexed and unanswered so he merely wrote _Sebastian Woods shows signs of insanity. _"Thank you Sebastian, but I have more important things to do than chit chat. Goodbye." And he left Sebastian to stew in his thoughts "One day." He thought his hands clenching into fists "ONE DAY!" then a noise to his left snapped his attention back to Sophie who had stirred in her sleep "Sophie?" Sebastian asked shaking her shoulder "Memory reboot." Sophie said softly under her breath as Sebastian kept shaking her.

* * *

"What the hell?" thought Greg as he woke to a severe headache and bright lights in his eyes "What the hell, what the hell." He stated flatly noticing that he was strapped to a metal table with steel cuffs on his wrists, ankles, and tail making it look like he was display in a museum "Um…can someone get me off this thing?" he looked over his chest and saw a large sheet of mirrored glass and behind it he smelled three people that were behind the glass watching him "Its incredible that a premature embryo could do this much!" one of them said to the others "This could be the missing link between human and Xenomorph!" another said only to be scolded by the others "That's ridiculous! It isn't genetic it's a mutation. The DNA of 0 is highly unstable from all the changes and for all we know it could fall apart any minute! I'm surprised his body hasn't rejected it yet."

Greg was getting annoyed "Okay why do you people keep calling me an it. I am not an it I am he and he wants to GET OFF THIS THING!" the scientists stood still until one of them picked up a clipboard and said to herself "Subject shows signs of intelligence." "NO SHIT SHERLOCK HOMES!" Greg retaliated "Can he hear us?" one of them whispered "YES I CAN HEAR YOU NOW GET…ME…OFF…HERE…NOW!" he said his voice rising with each word and ended in a good old fashion alien screech. That left them all speechless and a grin on Greg's face which was wiped off quickly when the one with the clipboard and said "Subject also shows signs of sarcasm and aggression." "SHUT UP!" Greg yelled at the glass.

A fourth scent reached his nostrils as another scientist stepped in and was greeted by the other three. He walked up to the glass "Ah 0, we meet at last. My name is doctor Leptis." "And I'm a PC, now let me go before I kill you all!" Greg screamed at the glass "Our deaths our out of the question 0." Greg scrunched up his face and spat an alien loogie at the glass where it landed with a sickening splat "Huh, so that's how they make their hives."

* * *

Three scout soldiers stood alone examining the remnants of a crashed ship labeled US-V7 "Hey guys take a look at this!" one of them peering through a gap in the hull "What is it Mac?" "I think something's moving in there!" then a four fingered hand shot out and tore his head from his shoulders sending blood everywhere. The others screamed and ran towards their rover and took off. Out stepped a predalien

_Mother there is life here. Are you alright?_

_Yes my child my wounds are not fatal but you must bring me food so that I may heal._

_Mother have I pleased you?_

_Yes you have child. I sense that you desire a reward._

_Yes Mother I wish to have a name._

_Of course my child you are special! What is your name?_

It looked down at its bloodstained hands and a word popped into its head.

_My name is…Bloodlust. _

_Your new name suits you Bloodlust._

_We want names too Mother!_

The other three predaliens stepped out of the gap and lined up next to Bloodlust. The Queen smirked at her children's wants.

_Very well, you are all very special after all, very special indeed. Tell me what are your names?_

One turned and slashed the ship with his claws

_I am Claw!_

Another tilted his head back and screeched

_I am Rage!_

The last one spoke its name

_I am Fear!_

_My children; Fear, Rage, Claw, and Bloodlust lead your siblings to victory!_

_Yes Mother! _The four cried in unison as a black swarm of aliens poured from the ship toward the humans. Then they switched to separate telepathic links with eachother.

_**Bloodlust, we will not actually follow her commands are we?**_

_**We will play along for now Fear, and when the time comes we put our plan into action.**_

* * *

_Alien Telepathy_

_**Predalien telepathy**_


	9. Chapter 9: Invaded

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 9: Invaded**

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked Sebastian as he played with his wrist pad "Trying to divert power from my gauntlet for the cloaking funcion. Without my mask I can't cloak or use my plasma caster but I can siphon off some power from my wrist pad's power cell to the cloaking function...and...there!" blue electricity crackled over his entire body "I can keep this up for a few minutes, now here's the plan!"

"Excuse me mister guard can you come here?" Sophie called out to the man in a blue security uniform "What is it?" he asked walking over to her. "Can you, help me with something?" she asked running a finger seductively over her chin and down to the collar of her shirt where she tugged at it reliving her cleavage. The guard smiled and reached for his security card to open the bars when he stopped "Wait…where's the other gu-" Sophie reached through the bars and grabbed his head and pulling him into them knocking him out cold. Sebastian uncloaked behind her "Nice work, now onto the next part of the plan." Sophie plucked the security card from the guards hand and handed it to Sebastian "Jail break."

* * *

Greg on the other hand was having a much harder time with his captors. "Ow, watch where you're poking that thing. Ha, that's what she said!" the woman in a white surgery suit removed the melted needle from his arm and placed it with the other five "I'm out of needles again doctor Leptis." She said sighing and shook her head "Well I think that's enough poking holes in zero for today doctor. I am curious to know how he operates." Greg strained to get a look at Leptis "For the last time it's Greg! Jeez is it so hard to remember that? First I'm called abomination now I'm called zero! Is Greg really that difficult to remember?"

The female scientist left Greg alone. Leptis pushed a button and Greg's restraints popped open with a click. Instantly Greg launched himself at the sheet of glass screeching in anger and bounced right off it. He landed on the floor on all fours like a cat and attacked the glass with his tail stabbing and slashing it. When that didn't work he punched and scratched it with his claws. And finally he shot his tongue out which just left a smear of saliva on the seemingly impenetrable glass. "Well I think we can skip the combat reflex's now thanks to that little demonstration you gave us zero."

That was the last straw; Greg swung around and leapt at the glass headfirst which such force that it left a nice big crack in it. Greg fell in a crumpled heap on the floor and got up as quickly as he had fallen "That went exactly as I wanted it to look. I am a hybrid that's what I do. Good night and thanks for coming out!" Greg said brushing off imaginary dust and backing up behind the metal table that he was on. Then he turned and sat down behind it clutching his head "Fucking meow, fucking meow!"

* * *

Sebastian moved through the hallways as silent as a mouse past guard's janitors and people in lab coats with Sophie in front of him who was keeping her head down "We're almost there. Just a few more floors." She whispered and led him to an elevator. Using her security card she opened the elevator doors and they stepped inside. As soon as the doors closed Sebastian uncloaked "Man that was close, I was straining the power cells. I don't know if I can keep cloaking any longer." Sophie rubbed her temples "Uh, maybe we can get you a uniform or something?" but his massive frame said otherwise "Never mind." Sebastian sighed "Alright when the doors open we'll split up. I'll cloak for as long as I can and you just find Greg and get out of here."

"No Sebastian I'm not leaving you. You and Greg aren't the only tough ones I can fight to!" She pulled the guard's pistol from its holster and cocked it "I don't doubt that you can fight but they'll discover that we're missing any second now and then we'll both be in trouble. If we separate they'll have a harder time catching us." Sophie opened her mouth to argue but it was too late. The doors opened and Sebastian cloaked and took off down the hallway. Sophie watched his shimmer disappear as he turned a corner "Fantastic." She breathed and walked off to find Greg.

Sebastian's invisibility was failing and he knew it. As he past people by some turned their heads in his direction and whispered to others. Then he turned a corner and walked straight into a guard. "What the fu-" Sebastian's cloaking device ran out of power so he decided to the logical thing and punch the man in the face. All guns were drawn and pointed at him "Can we talk about this?" he asked raising his hands in the air. The man who Sebastian punched spat out a tooth and got up and punched him in the face. Sebastian's head barley turned.

"That was the weakest punch I've ever felt." He said. The man drew his fist back again but Sebastian was ready. He grabbed the fist inches from his face with his right and the same time his shoulder with his left and swung him around to use him as a hostage "Don't you just love meat shields?" he said out loud "Don't shoot!" the man yelled. Sebastian cracked his neck and surveyed the odds "Thirteen against one huh? That seems fair." And he pushed the man into the crowd of armed soldiers before leaping into action.

He attacked the first man he saw with an elbow to the jugular then grabbed the pulse rifle that was slung around his shoulder and opened fire in short bursts killing five of them but then he moved in as they were backing up to get a clear shot at him and slammed two marines together knocking them out and did an uppercut to another marine before the two unconscious marines hit the floor. He followed with a round house to an attacker that was coming from the side while blocking the punches and kicks from other marines around him. Each attack he landed either knocked the target unconscious or left them in so much pain that they couldn't get up again. He grinned "Nine down four to go."

This would have been easy except a scientist that had gotten hit by a bullet crawled up to Sebastian and stuck a sedative in his leg. Sebastian looked down at what had stung him and kicked the man in the face. Even with all the physical and mental training he had he couldn't fight science. His eyes crossed and fell to the ground on top of a marine whose unconscious body cushioned the fall.

* * *

Sophie had been walking for what seemed like forever. Almost as soon as she separated from Sebastian she heard the sounds of combat, gunfire, and pain. She walked by some male guards that stopped to admire her rear. Growling under her breath she quickened her pace "When I find bug boy I'm going to get Sebastian and wring his wring his neck for getting me into this!" she swore under her breath and passing a port window to the cold dusty planet. If she only stayed for a second longer she would have seen the sea of writhing black serpents rise up from a nearby hill.

Claw, Fear, Rage, and Bloodlust surveyed the human settlement with an army of hungry Xenomorphs behind them.

_**When shall we strike Bloodlust? **_

Fear asked Bloodlust

_**I say we do it now!** _

Claw said taking a few strides forward.

_**No! We wait until night fall asleep then we attack.**_

Bloodlust hissed at Claw.

_**Who made you the leader Bloodlust?**_

Rage hissed walking up to him.

_**I did. **_

Bloodlust hissed turning his head to his face was inches away from Rage's.

_**What makes you worthy to lead us? I am the strongest of us all therefore I should lead!**_

Rage snarled. Bloodlust merely growled I a calm relaxed tone

_**We all have strengths Rage. You have your strength, Claw has his talons and tail, Fear has his speed and stealth, and I my wits. Besides, I was the first to be born.**_

_**Birth has nothing to do with it Bloodlust! If anyone should lead us it should be me!**_

Bloodlust turned his head away from Rage and without warning smacked his face with the back of his hand knocking him to the ground.

_**You act upon greed Rage! You want to be the self proclaimed leader? Fine then! What shall we do to first? **_

Rage hissed in annoyance and remained on the ground for he had nothing to say.

_**Now does anyone have anything else to say about me leading us to victory…no…Good! **_

Bloodlust turned his telepathy to all the Xenonmorphs behind him.

_We wait until nightfall then we attack!_

* * *

Greg stood with his arms crossed staring at the glass. Leptis was starting to regret not going for that coffee break "So this is what we get now, hmm? The silent treatment?" Greg nodded "You're not going to do anything?" Greg shook his head and sat down on the floor with his back turned to them. Uh, could this get any worse?" Leptis asked himself. Then a young soldier burst through the door "Doctor Leptis-" Leptis turned and unleashed his fury on the poor boy "Damn it soldier! Can't you see I'm busy?" "Yes I know doctor Leptis but-" "Then you would know not to interrupt my research!" "But sir there's been a-" "Get out!" Lepits yelled. The soldier hurried out of the room as fast as he could.

"Well what did he say?" asked his group of friends when he emerged. "He freaked and told me to get out." Then he smirked "I guess we'll have our fight after all!"

Leptis inhaled deeply "I hate my job." He looked up "Anyway zero where were we…zero?" the room showed no sighs of life whatsoever "Where's specimen zero?" one of his colleagues asked. Leptis saw an open air duct right above the surgery table. "Why that sneaky little-"

Greg moved through the air vent as easily as a snake. Making his escape while that scientist freaked out was a lucky break for him. He could still hear him yelling curses at him "Mother fucking little freak! Gas the son of a bitch, GAS IT!" "What do you mean gas it?" Greg thought as he turned another corner. Then there was a hiss, and a white gas flooded the air vent "Shit!" Greg thought before he passed out.

* * *

Sebastian woke to a concrete floor cheering "What the heck is going on here?" he asked himself getting to his feet. He was in what looked like a makeshift boxing arena that was closed by steel mesh which resembled a bird cage that covered the outside of the arena so no one could get out "Okay, it's a cage fight." Soldiers and guards alike lined catwalks above the cage cheering and pointing at him. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he called out to the people on the catwalk "This is a death match." A voice called behind him. Sebastian turned and saw a man walking around the cage. He had a remote control panel in his hand "You had an execution scheduled anyway so we decided to make you death a little more exciting."

He walked to the opposite side of the arena where a large metal crate sat shaking as if something was inside, there was something inside. "What's going on here?" Sebastian asked the man who aimed the control at the crate "Oh this is where we take prisoners and spies sometimes and watch them fight to the death against our little friend here." "But I haven't done anything wrong!" Sebastian protested "You killed five people and put seven in the infirmary." "Oh that's right. Oh well, open the crate! I'm been itching for a fight!"

The man grinned "If you say so." He pressed a button and the cage opened to reveal a tall muscular "Yautja!" Sebastian growled. Out of the cage stepped one of the tallest and muscular Yautja he had ever seen. It was about maybe 8 feet tall by his estimation and had a very broad muscular physique. Its eyes were the same dark orange color as most Yautja but its dreadlocks were unusually long reaching down to its waist. It wore a tattered loincloth and a strip of brown cloth covering its chest. Sebastian wasn't surprised when he saw it manually activate a twin set of wrist blades.

When it laid its eyes on him its face contorted into a snarl and roared at him "Typical." Sebastian thought smiling. The roar was a test of fear the Yautja perform when they are subjected to hand to hand combat with prey. Sebastian smiled and gave his own wrist blades a flourish relishing the surprised look on the Yautja's face when it saw his. "Okay big guy, lets dance." Sebastian charged the surprised Yautja who responded by swinging its arm in a downward motion. Their blades met with a clang.

Sebastian was forced down to his knees by the force of the strength of the blow "The Yautja leaned in and whispered in a soft guttural English "I don't know where you got that Chit'ala but you will die today Ooman, just like the rest of your pathetic race has by my hands." Sebastian's eye twitched at the pathetic race comment. He looked up and said in Yautja "We will see, Yautja." Then he pushed off the surprised Yautja's blades and slid under its legs then rolled to the side and sprung into a crouch his blades pointed out in front of him.

The Yautja turned and swung a fist at him which dodged by rolling to the side behind his foe and slashed the Yautja's back. It roared and swung its arm smacking into his chest and knocking to the opposite side of the ring. He landed on his feet rubbing his chest "Hey, Yautja!" he called out to the Predator who ran a finger over the fresh wound on its back as if it just registered being hit. It turned its head to the side to look at him out of the corner of its eye that was staring daggers at him "You will die to day like the rest of your pathetic race has at my hands!' he yelled in Yautja making the Predator roar in rage and charged him.

This time Sebastian was ready he ran forward gaining momentum and when he was close enough to the Predator he jumped up and kicked it in the face with both his feet, the smack of foot against face made Sebastian grin but then his legs were grabbed and he started to get smashed against the floor over and over again. With what remaining consciousness he had left he pulled himself up slashed the one of the hands that held him. He was then thrown into air and landed with a thud and didn't move.

The Predator curled its bleeding hand into a fist and advanced to the crumpled Sebastian and picked him up with its other hand. It roared in triumph and raised its blades above its head ready to skin Sebastian alive "You couldn't live up your words little Ooman." It said and swung its blades down at Sebastian whose hand shot upwards and grabbed hold of its wrist stopping the blades inches from his head "What?" the Yautja breathed as Sebastian's eyes slowly opened up. The Yautja was shocked at not only the strength that this Ooman possessed but at his pupils were constantly dilating.

Sebastian let out an inhuman scream of fury and drove his fist into the Yautja's face and at the same time stabbed its stomach with his blades making it drop Sebastian again. He hopped up and grabbed its head and brought his knee smashing up into its throat making it choke and fall to its knees. Sebastian walked behind it grabbing its dreadlocks and pressing his blades up against its throat he let out his own roar of triumph "Do it Ooman." The Yautja said "What, what did you say?" Sebastian said leaning closer to the Yautja "I said kill me! I am a bad blood, an outcast from my clan. I was accused of a crime I did not commit, the crime of killing my Ki'vala." Sebastian searched his memory.

Ki'vala is Yautja the term for a male mate so that meant that this Yautja was female! "You're a girl?" Sebastian exclaimed "Yes I am female, now end my suffering once and for all Ooman. I will not resist." She tilted her head up revealing more of her neck. Sebastian was at war with himself; as much as he hated the Yautja species he could never bring himself to kill one that was openly asking him to kill it, let alone a female.

"No." he said withdrawing his blades and stepping back "You would deny ending my pain?" Sebastian backed further away from the bleeding Yautja "Lady, you don't know anything about pain." "Come on, fight!" someone yelled form the catwalk and everyone started chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Sebastian couldn't take anymore "ENOUGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "What the fuck is wrong with you people!" he screamed "You take capture people and force them to fight a headhunter? What kind of shit is that!" he heard a moan and turned to see the Yautja fall on her face behind him, a pool of neon green blood forming around her "Shit." He thought and rushed to her side. He flipped her over and examined the damage that he caused.

The cuts on her back and hand were shallow but the stab wound in her stomach was the most fatal. Acting quickly he pulled off his shirt and tore it into strips creating makeshift bandages which he tied around her stomach trying his best to stem the bleeding "What is he doing?" a voice came from above "What am I doing?" he thought as he tied another strip around the wound.

* * *

_**Now Bloodlust?**_

_**Now.**_

* * *

Then an alarm sounded and a prerecorded voice sounded through the entire structure. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, XENOMORPH LIFEFORMS HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE WESTERN PERIMITER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" the sound of movement came from above Sebastian and everyone dispersed through doors and ladders to defend themselves against the oncoming attack. Sebastian looked down at the female's wounds "Come on get up! On your feet Yautja!" he slid his arm under hers and with difficulty he helped her to her feet and walked her to her cage where he laid her down in it. "Stay in here, I'll be back." he said and was about to close it when she said "What are you doing Ooman?" she asked faintly "I'm going to get my stuff back." He said closing the cage door.

* * *

Sophie was still searching for Greg when the alarm went off "ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, XENOMORPH LIFEFORMS HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE WESTERN PERIMITER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Sophie stopped in her tracks "Wait what the fuck?" she exclaimed. Then a door slid opened a few yards away from her and people in lab coats stepped out wheeling a cart with medical tools on it "Doctor Leptis, we have to consider the possibilities that these Xenomorphs are here for specimen zero!" one of them said to the elderly man in front of them "Preposterous! The real question is where did these Xenomorphs come from?" then they exited into a room in front of them. "Specimen zero? Are they talking about Greg?" Sophie thought. If it was him she would need something more than just a pistol. She turned and saw a room labeled weapons.

She stepped inside and received the surprise of a shirtless Sebastian donning his Predator weaponry "Sophie is that you?" he said strapping on his shoulder piece "Yeah it's me, wow what a coincidence meeting here huh?" "Yep, bastards were trying to disassemble my stuff. One of them took my vest, bastard. Here you'll need this." He said tossing her a pulse rifle "I saw some lab coats go into a room down the hall. They were talking about a specimen zero or something." "Specimen zero, that's Greg!" Sebastian said activating his wrist blades "So what's the plan this time?" "Well I'm going to bust Greg out and then we'll rendezvous back here." "Then what?" "Then I'm going to take care of some unfinished business." "What business?" "It's personal." Sophie didn't bother questioning any further "Okay" she said cocking her pulse rifle "Lets do this."

* * *

"Are you sure that 0 won't be able to escape again?" Leptis said as he watched Greg's unconscious body being examined by scientists "Of course not we've made sure that he's unconscious." Said one of his colleges "Lets hope so." Leptis said scratching his stubble. Inside the scientists were studying Greg's physical metamorphosis. They took notes on his claws, tail, and blood. One of them started venturing towards his mouth. "It appears that specimen 0 has grown an Xenomorph proboscis that is connected to his larynx. If I can just peel back the folds…" he opened his mouth and started to peel back the folds of his tongue revealing the second mouth. He leaned in to get a better look at it "There it is. It has resembled his jaw structure and is made of what I would guess to be muscle."

Then the poor man made the mistake of poking it. It shot out and bit his nose right off his face "AUUUGGGHHH!" the man yelled reeling back clutching the bleeding stump of a nose. Greg's eyes sprang open "Ha, got your nose!" he said spitting out onto the floor. "God damn it I thought he was unconscious!" Yelled Leptis watching blood spray everywhere. Then the doors slid open "Damn it I said no more interruptions!" yelled Leptis and turned to be knocked unconscious himself by Sebastian who cracked his neck "Sorry, this is urgent." Sebastian said and walked into the operating room. The other scientists just cowered and ran as the hulking figure walked by them. As Sebastian walked over to Greg he let out an agitated grunt "It's about time you got here! Now get me out of this thing!"

Greg said struggling against his restraints "Hello to you to." Sebastian muttered who disregarded the nose-less scientists that snuck up behind him holding a scalpel "Watch out!" yelled Greg who opened his mouth and spat acid into the man's face making him even more disfigured than he already was "I didn't know you could spit acid!" said Sebastian obviously impressed "Neither did I!" said Greg who was shocked at his newfound ability. "Come on lets get you out of here!"

* * *

_**How many of these things are there?**_

Claw asked Rage who just bit off a chunk of man's head

_**I don't know but they're delicious!**_

The predaliens stood in a sea of blood and gore. They had crushed the resistance that they faced like it was nothing and had made their way inside the building. While Rage and Claw talked about how delicious their kills are, Fear stood alone with Bloodlust.

_**Something troubles you Bloodlust.**_

Fear asked him.

_**I've heard some of the others talking about a traitor to the hive. **_

_**A traitor? **_

_**Yes, they called it Greg. It was an abomination by their standards and resembled these creatures here.**_

Bloodlust gestured to the bodies strewn across the floor.

_**It was…independent as they put it. Relying on only itself and separating itself from the rest of the hive. One day hosts came aboard our previous home and the Greg abandoned the hive and left with them. **_

_**Why is this bothering you?**_

Bloodlust inhaled the air deeply.

_**You've smelled it since we entered this structure haven't you? The smell of the hive laced with a foreign scent. And whatever it is...it's still in here. **_

Fear took a whiff of the air and smelled the far off scent of the hive but it also smelled of the creatures they just killed.

_**Do you want me to discover the cause of this scent?**_

Bloodlust paused for a second contemplating if he should use one of his siblings to find a strange smell.

_**Yes I would like you to discover whatever's making that scent. There's no need to kill, just see whatever it is and come tell me. Oh, bring some of our lesser brethren just in case. Stick to the shadows Fear. **_

With a nod the predalien called out to some Aliens to follow him and they leapt up into an air vent and followed the scent.

_**Where's Fear going?**_

Asked Rage who had just finished eating a human head.

_**Bloodlust is sending him to find a weird smell because it bothers him.**_

Claw added mockingly and the they started laughing. Bloodlust slapped them both with his tail.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked Sebastian who was walking away from them and towards an elevator. He turned back to face her "Like a said before, I have some unfinished business." Then he walked in and pressed bottom floor. "Well we should probably get moving." said Sophie "The aliens have gotten inside and we need transport off this planet. Come on bug boy lets go." Greg didn't move but stare up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face "What the hell…" he breathed before yelling "Duck!" and tackled Sophie just as the ceiling collapsed above her. Out of the rubble stepped two Xenomorph warriors.

_It's the abomination traitor! __Kill it!_

They launched themselves at Greg but were gunned down by Sophie's pulse rifle "Don't fuck with the bug squad!" she yelled and kicked one of the dead bodies which wasn't entirely dead and sprang up at her claws outstretched.

"Fuck you!" Greg yelled as he speared it on the end of his tail. Then a third figure came through the hole in the ceiling. Sophie raised her gun and Greg bared his teeth, but then the dust cleared "What the fuck is that?" Sophie said her eyes laying on the massive Xenomorph.

_Are you the Greg?_

Fear asked Greg telepathically.

_Yeah, what's it to you?_

_Thank you, that is all I needed to know._

With that it leapt up into the hole above its head and disappeared "What the hell just happened?" asked Sophie.

* * *

Sebastian had just cleaved a Xenomorph's head from its shoulders with his combi-stick. He was back in the arena had just killed 3 Aliens that were desperately trying to get into the cage holding the captive Yautja. He pried open the door "Okay, told I'd be back. Now get up, I have a transport that ca-" a clawed hand shot out and wrapped around his throat. The Yautja was in better shape that the last time Sebastian saw her. Her wounds had almost healed completely and her stomach was no longer bleeding. She stepped out her hand still around his throat "Why did you come back?" she asked "Get your hand off my neck." Sebastian growled "You are not the one in control here little Ooman." She said slightly tightening her grip.

"Yeah, well this says otherwise!" the red triangular dots appeared on her forehead. With a grunt she let go, Sebastian continued "Listen, there are of Kainde Amedha everywhere. If you want to stay alive you had better stick with me." The female didn't budge "I would prefer death." She said "Okay then stay here and become a carrier." The female regarded the terrible fate of becoming a carrier worse than being labeled as a bad blood so she just shrugged and followed him "Why are you helping me?" She asked walking up to him "I-I don't know but one things for sure I don't need an abomination walking around so I guess I have to keep you alive. Now let's go before any more of them come." They walked up to the elevator and Sebastian pressed the Upbutton.

"Where did you get your Krav'klay?" she asked her eyes running up and down his gear "Were they given to you?" Sebastian wanted to say that he pried them from the cold dead hands of her fallen brethren but instead he said "They're trophies." He said as the doors slid open "Trophies…but you couldn't have… by Cetanu, you're the Tez'bak'mal!" she said taking a few steps back. Sebastian turned to face her "I'm the what?" she stepped back another step way from him "In our language you are called the Predator. Hunting down and murdering hunters just for sport!" she spat.

"So you do know about me." Sebastian thought before laughing at the irony of the situation "Isn't that what you do to us?" Hunt us down for sport? And relax I'm not going to hurt you. I have bigger problems anyway." He said turning and walking into the elevator "You coming or not?" he called to her and was just about to close the doors when she stepped inside. He pressed _Top Floor_. "You got a name?" he asked. No answer "I'm Sebastian by the way." He said holding out his hand. She eyed it before saying "No you are the Tez'bak'mal and the scourge of my people." Sebastian rolled his eyes "I know you are but what am I?" he said going third grade on her. A moment passed "Kwey'tana, my name is Kwey'tana." Sebastian smiled "Nice to meet you Kwey'tana."

* * *

Fear landed next to Bloodlust with a thud.

_**Well Fear, what did you find?**_

Bloodlust asked him.

_**The hive is right Bloodlust! I encountered the creature known as the Greg.**_

Bloodlusts mandibles tensed before he came to a decision.

_My Queen it is I, Bloodlust. Our invasion is going as planned. But Fear has discovered the creature Greg-_

The Queen's angry voice interrupted him.

_Greg! That traitor to the hive, you have new orders Bloodlust and they are to find and bring Greg to me._

_But my Queen-_

_SILENCE! DO NOT QUESTION, ONLY OBEY!_

_Yes my Queen._

Bloodlust said and turned to his army.

_Listen everyone! The Queen has given us orders to find and bring the Greg to her, move!_

The slithering of Xenomorphs on the hybrid's trail emanated through the entire structure.

_**But not before I do. I would like to meet this Greg personally.**_

* * *

_***Phew* that took forever to write! I was going to add more into it but I decided to save the plot twists for the next chapter which is going to take a LONG time to write by my estimations. Any hope you enjoyed it!**_

**Chit'ala-Gauntlet**

**Ki'vala-Husband**

**Krav'klay-Armor**

**Tez'bak'mal-Predator**


	10. Chapter 10: Know Thy Enemy

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 10: Know Thy Enemy**

Doctor Leptis awoke with a throbbing welt on the side of his head. Slowly he managed to stand on his feet and saw the inside of the surgery room. It was covered in blood and was missing specimen zero "Ugh, mister Weyland is not going to be happy about this." He thought. Slowly getting to his feet he went to open the door to the outside hallway when a pack of Xenomorphs scuttled across the glass. He dropped to the ground and flatted himself against the wall "Oh my God!" he thought before peeking up through the glass. Bodies of soldiers littered the floor "Oh, Weyland is defiantly not going to like this!" he thought. He pulled an earpiece out of his lab coat pocket, placed it in his ear, and switched to the main channel "Front desk are you still there?" he said into it. A voice crackled in his ear "This is front desk who is this, over." "This is doctor Leptis. I'm in the main surgery room, there are Xenomorphs everywhere, and I need help!" a minute passed before a voice replied "Rodger doctor Leptis, we'll have an evac team headed your way just stay put!"

* * *

Sophie and Greg didn't stop running until they reached the weapons room. They had been standing by the elevator waiting for Sebastian to return from his unfinished business when they were ambushed by swarm of aliens that came scurrying down the hallway, came down out of the ceiling, and even punched their way out of the floor vents and attacked them all saying the same thing.

_Bring the abomination to the Queen!_

They screeched.

_Fuck you!_

Greg replied giving them an elongated middle finger before getting grabbed by Sophie who yelled "Run!" and they took off down the hall. When they reached the room they closed the doors and sealed them electronically "That's not going to hold them forever!" said Greg who watched the dents being made in the door nervously "I know that's why we have these!" Sophie said and picked up a pulse flamethrower "Say hello to the pulse flamethrower! Capable of firing a fifty rounds per second and can also shoot a jet of flames from fifteen feet away! Flambé called it the bug spray."

She finished with a sad look on her face as she remembered her fallen teammate. The silence was interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from above their heads "Sophie!" Greg said pointing to an air vent above them "I got it!" she stuck the nozzle of the flamethrower in front of the vent and pressed a yellow button on the side of the gun "Die you ugly sons of bitches!" she yelled as the pained screams of Xenomorphs filled the air. Then a hole was punched though the metal door by a Xenomorph's fist and more angry screeches filled the air.

Sophie turned and the barrel of the gun toward the hole and gave a battle cry as she squeezed the trigger letting loose a stream of bullets that went straight through the door and buried themselves into the carapaces of the aliens outside. She didn't stop shooting until her clip was empty and the door was covered in bullet holes that let little streams of light into the dark room "They're going to come back." Greg said closing his eyes and pulled up a metal stool to sit down on "Why did they all just come after us like that?" asked Sophie who pulled up a seat next to Greg and sat down in it to reload her empty weapon "Because of me." Greg sighed "What?" Sophie asked confused. Greg looked up at the ceiling and sighed "When I left with you guys I left the hive which is considered betrayal by their standards." He said nodding towards the door.

"Those things have standards?" Sophie asked even more confused "Yep, and to top it all off I was the Queens favorite for a time and that made the others jealous so they wanted me dead, all of them. I'm considered a monster to them. They called me the abomination back on the ship." Greg finished with a look of sadness in his eyes. Sophie didn't know what to do. She had never been comforted before but had been the one to be comforted. She hesitated before patting Greg's shoulder "Its okay." She said "You're not a monster to me." Greg smiled.

Then there was the all too familiar hissing sound of molecular acid dripping down Greg's back. Sophie looked at a long cut that ran from shoulder to shoulder "Oh my God Greg your hurt!" she said "I am? Oh I guess I am! One of them must have got me while we were running for our lives." He said looking over his shoulder at the cut. "We have to stop the bleeding." Sophie said and started searching for anything that could stem the bleeding "And what just are you going to use? Bandages made of diamonds?" Sophie came to his aid with a dirty rag "…Really?" Greg asked as she carefully removed his shirt "…Whoah." Sophie said examining his toned back which was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked and turned to face her. Sophie's eyes widened when she saw his front. He was ripped! The flimsy shirt that he had on before didn't show it but he was defiantly well built! Also he was covered in as many scars in the front as in the back. She ran her fingers over a scar that ran across his pecks and curved upwards toward his collarbone "Um…Sophie?" Greg said feeling a little uncomfortable "Huh? Oh…OH, sorry!" she said and tossed him the rag instead of his shirt "Oh sorry, here you go!" she said handing him his shirt "What the heck are you doing Sophie?" she thought to herself angrily and turned away from Greg "Well…this isn't awkward." he said out loud.

Taking a deep breath she picked up another pulse rifle and tossed it to Greg "Here." She said "A pointy tail and another mouth aren't going to help you all the time!" she said still not making eye contact "Um, Sophie…I've never shot a gun before." Greg admitted. Sophie sighed "It's easy. Here's the safety button, just press to turn it off. Just pull the trigger and aim and if you run out of bullets the clip will fall out so just stick a new one in and cock it. Got it?" Greg was overwhelmed by this information "What's a safety button?" he asked scratching his head "I do nit have time for this. Jut leave the gun and get ready to go." She said rubbing her temples. She ran her hands through her short red hair and inhaled deeply and smiled remembering her first training session on earth.

"_Sophia Maxwell. Accuracy 82%, targets hit 73%, times hit 5%, field performance 90%, overall performance 95%. Welcome to the bug squad Miss Gold." Weyland said walking up to her and shaking her hand to congratulate her "Thank you Mister Weyland." I said smiling. Behind me, a smoking pile of Xenomorph targets lay scattered throughout the course._

Then she frowned remembering what Rigs had said right before Greg turned him into an android cabob.

"_If you are wondering about my betrayal, Mr. Weyland programmed me to make sure that none of you made it back alive because he needed the bug squad out of the way for his plan."_

Sophie pondered what he had said "What was he talking about? What plan?" she thought. "Are you okay?" Greg asked walking up besides her "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Lets roll." And she opened the door.

* * *

Sebastian and Kwey'tana were almost to the top of the floor when it stopped. "What is going on?" asked Kwey'tana. There was a thud on the top of the elevator and a sharp tail pierced through it "Kainde Amedha!" roared Kwey'tana. Sebastian primed his spear and started to jab upwards. After the fifth jab there was a pain filled screech of a Kainde Amedha and Sebastian pulled his spear away as green acidic blood created a burning hole in the ceiling "Get up against the wall!" Sebastian yelled to Kwey'tana who obeyed and let the green blood drip down to make a large hole in the floor as well "Okay, we're twelve floors up an elevator shaft and if we fall we'll surely die. Well al least the doors on my side. If I can get it open we can get out but it's electronically sealed." he said peering at the black depths of the elevator shaft before turning to Kwey'tana "Got any suggestions?" he asked her.

"Foolish Ooman." Kwey'tana said shaking her head making her long dreads sway back and forth "What?" Sebastian said cocking his head to the side "You claim to know everything about our technology but in the end you are as clueless as newborn pup." Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms "Anything you'd like to share Kwey'tana?" he asked "Use your Chit'ala's Quin'ta'rome." She said "Quin'ta-what?" Sebastian asked scratching his head in confusion. "Here, let me show you." She reached across to take his gauntlet and Sebastian pulled his arm away "Ugh, not only do you have the brainpower of a pup but the courage of one as well." She said shaking her head again "I won't hurt you."

Sebastian extended his arm slowly and she took it in her hands. She pressed a black button on the side and the red lines spread through the entire device. Then a small slot opened on the side and a handle extended so that he could grab it. "Whoa! Okay, now what?" asked Sebastian who was surprised that he didn't find out this feature sooner "Punch the doors." Commanded Kwey'tana and Sebastian obliged by punching the elevator doors and creating a massive hole to the twelfth floor wide enough for Kwey'tana to fit through "Come on!" said Sebastian as he walked through it. She jumped over the smoking hole in the floor with ease and landed in front of Sebastian "Come on." She said and the two were about to start running when a massive predalien stepped out to face them.

* * *

Claw crept alone through the halls of the human settlement stalking his prey. He was meant to look for Greg but a different scent caught his attention. It was the scent of his host except this one was alive, and female! Perhaps he could impregnate her and create more powerful siblings! He crept out from behind a corner and turned to face Sebastian and Kwey'tana staring at him in awe and fear.

_**This will be all too easy.**_

Claw thought to himself his eyes falling on Kwey'tana. Paying Sebastian no attention he charged Kwey'tana with a roar and found himself on the end of Sebastian's spear. Claw was enraged! How dare this weak pathetic thing come between him and his prey! He smacked Sebastian to the side with all his might and dislodged the metal object from his stomach advanced on Kwey'tana. Sebastian quickly recovered from the blow and picked himself up off the ground watching the predalien advance on Kwey'tana who was paralyzed by fear as the monster closed in on her "Don't you turn your back on me!" he growled and fired his wrist darts into its back.

Claw roared and turned to have Sebastian deliver a right hook to his face. He slowly turned his head to face Sebastian who extended his wrist blades and yelled "You want a piece of me, huh? You ugly son of a bi-" Claw grabbed Sebastian by the throat and ran him into the opposite wall. Claw opened his mouth and shot his tongue out at Sebastian who simply moved his head to the side to dodge the attack. He did it again and again and Sebastian just kept dodging. He did it again and Sebastian dodged one more time before slashing the predalien's mandibles off with his wrist blades.

Roaring in anger and pain Claw arched his tail over his head at Sebastian ready to spear him. He launched his tail at his head but it was grabbed by a pair of clawed hands from behind. He turned his head to see Kwey'tana's angry face roaring at him. Then she lifted him off the ground by his tail and slammed him into the ceiling. Claw didn't even have time to breathe before she started to swing him around smashing him into walls. Sebastian looked on in awe as Kwey'tana displayed a highly impressive amount of strength as she smashed the monster into walls. She gave a battle cry and flung it down the hallway.

"Now Tez'bak'mal! Kill it while it's down!" Claw raised his head to see three triangular dots appear on his forehead before a blue bolt of plasma was shot at it. With lighting speed he leapt up onto the ceiling as the plasma exploded behind him creating a blue lightshow that cast the predalien's shadow across the entire hall. "Give me a weapon Ooman!" Kwey'tana said holding out her hand to Sebastian "What? No!" he said "We don't have time for this! I'll just take this one." She said and reached for his spear which was lying on the ground "NO!" cried Sebastian and dove for the spear "What is wrong with you we are about to die!" she said watching Sebastian stroke the spear on the ground muttering to himself as predalien advance toward them "Fine here take this!" Sebastian yelled and tossed a combi-stick at her.

She caught it and readied herself for battle. Sebastian regained himself and stood up spear in hand "I didn't know there are more of you in here!" Sebastian said watching the massive Xenomorph get closer, acid blood dripping from its wounds "There aren't! It must have been brought here from off planet!" Kwey'tana assured him. Sebastian fired a few plasma bolts which Claw dodged and leapt towards them. Sebastian and Kwey'tana thrust their weapons outward and penetrated Claw through his shoulders making him scream in pain. They ran him into the opposite wall with a loud thud. Claw's tail went lashing outward in every direction and slashed Sebastian across the chest "Ugh!" Sebastian grunted.

_**Die!**_

Claw screeched and shot his tongue out an unsuspecting Kwey'tana who had no time to react. Sebastian saw the mouth shoot out at her and time slowed and he saw his mother's soft eyes looking down at him.

_I was at the top of a snowy mountain with my Mother in our new house. "From now on we're going to live here." She said to me and turned her head to look at the beautiful log cabin we had built together and revealed the T shaped scar on her cheek. "Mommy, can you tell me the story of how you got the mark again?" I asked. She smiled "Come inside and I'll tell you. Now it all began when I was summoned by a man named Weyland Yutani…" _

Kwey'tana was sure that she was going to die when an Ooman hand shot and grabbed the toothed tongue and yanked the abomination's head to face his "DON'T…YOU…TOUCH HER!" he yelled. He hooked his fingers under the monster's ribcage and hoisted him up over his head before tossing him across the room screaming in rage. The look in his eyes gave him an animalistic look and she saw something both shocking and disturbing in them. His pupils were dilating at an alarming rate as they had in our fight before he beat her.

"Berserker! But-but how?" she breathed in awe as the Ooman walked forward, blood dripping from his chest as he advanced on the unholy creature that was picking itself off the ground. It crouched hissing at him and lashed out at him with his tail. With lightening quick reflexes the Tez'bak'mal grabbed the tail and thrust it forward stabbing his foe with its own tail. Then he pressed the button on his gauntlet activating the Quin'ta'rome and delivered a sonic punch, knocking the serpent off his feet that sent him doing summersaults through the air and landed in a heap of broken bones and acid. The Ooman stepped up to his broken quarry and grabbed its hand that shot up to grab his throat. Grabbing its fingers with his other hand he bent all its fingers back with the painful snapping of bones.

He took his blades and drove them down into the Kainde Amedha's brain killing it. Leaning towards the dead body he screamed at it, letting out a long rage filled scream before retracting his blades and turning to face her with a face that was both filled with anger and violence. But she saw something behind all the hate; it was sorrow, a deep fathomless sorrow that had eaten away at him causing him to become what he was now. He blinked a few times and his eyes stopped dilating before he fell back onto the floor. I rushed to his side and crouched over his body and saw the mark on the forehead of his mask "He's killed a blooded hunter?" she asked herself before remembering their fight "No!" she said and removed his mask. Tilting his head to the side she saw the mark etched into his cheek "What? Has he marked himself?" she questioned. She wanted to find more about this human out of sheer curiosity.

* * *

_**Bloodlust!**_

His two remaining brothers ran up to him.

_**I know. Claw is dead.**_

Bloodlust sighed.

_**When I find what did this I will torture it, hive it, and while it's giving birth I'll torture it some more!**_

Rage yelled in anger and punched a wall leaving a dent in it.

_**We will, Rage, we will. But mourning our brethren's death will have to wait. Right now we need to put our plan into action. It's what he would have wanted.**_

Fear said trying to calm his brother down.

_**You're right Fear, but why must we waste our time following that…thing?**_

Rage asked pointing to Greg through a crack in the ceiling

_**Because**_

Bloodlust started

_**He will be essential to our plan against the queen. We must know thy enemy Rage. And remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.**_

He finished and jumped down behind Greg and Sophie.

* * *

**What's happening guys? This chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would YAY! I hope you enjoyed because you must know that BADASSERY IS AFOOT! THERES GOING TO BE BLOOD AND ACTION AND LAUNGUAGE AND FLASHBACKS AND SUPRISES AND ROMANCE AND ALL KINDS OF GOOD SHIT! Just putting that out there and I know my grammar isn't that good so please if I make any mistakes identify them for me because I want to make this as good as it can be, thank you!**

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**

**Kainde Amedha-Alien**

**Quin'ta'rome-Sonic Punch**


	11. Chapter 11: Tratiors To The Crown

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 11: Tratiors To The Crown**

_I stood covered in mud facing the Predator which was had removed its smashed mask from its face and dropped it too the ground. It roared sending a feeling of unease through my body but I fought through it "Remember Alexis Woods, the Ooman female you killed?" I called out to it in broken Yuatja. Its mandibles flared in confusion "What does she mean to you?" it asked rubbing its side where I had shot it. Anger flooded my mind and all I saw was red "Everything!" I drew her spear and charged._

Kwey'tana had been examining Sebastian and his Krav'klay and discovered that all the pieces were from a different hunter. For instance his plasma caster was taken from a young blood while his spear was from an elder's. She remembered when there was a council meeting just before her mate's murder that discussed the disappearance of several hunters that had gone to earth on hunting trips. First they argued that the Oomans had created something that exploits our weaknesses and were killing us for our technology, then it was a bad blood that was killing hunters that came to earth, then it was Kainde Amedha.

The whole charade went on for the whole day until it was settled that a monster was killing them. She ventured down to his waist and found a human head made into a trophy. This was slightly disturbing to Kwey'tana that the way this Ooman mimicked the Yautja's ways to take trophies. Then she found her way into the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small golden object. With a flick of her talon she opened it up to reveal the picture of an Ooman female embracing a small Ooman pup. The pup's eyes and skin matched the females…and Sebastian's. Kwey'tana guessed that this was a picture of his mother when he was young.

Then Kwey'tana noticed that the female bore the mark on her left cheek like Sebastian had. While she pondered this mysterious woman Sebastian muttered "Everything!" and opened his eyes "Is this your mother?" she asked holding the locket out to him. Sebastian's eyes became the size of dinner plates and he snatched the locket out of her hand and shoved it into his pouch. Sebastian inhaled fighting back the urge to punch the Yautja before taking in an even deeper breath when he saw that his mask, spear, and armor lay strewn on tall steel tables. They were in the building's morgue and judging by the cadavers with holes in their chests on some of the tables he guessed what this placed was used for "Don't touch my shit."

He said growled his belongings and returning them to his body "Why do you resent me Ooman?" Kwey'tana asked cocking her head to the side as she watched Sebastian freeze up at the question "Ooman?" she asked again. Sebastian's brain was formulating a response the huntress walked up in front of him and out her hands on her hips "Answer me Tez'bak'mal." Sebastian sighed through his mask "You wouldn't understand." Kwey'tana took it as an insult "I speak your language Ooman! Don't tell me what I wouldn't understand! You are just like your race, always expecting less of what's different." Sebastian couldn't take it any more.

"FINE! Let me clarify why I don't just hate you but your ENTIRE headhunting race!" Sebastian snarled at her. Taking a step closer to her he began "When I was a child, my mother took me into the mountains to hide me, from what I didn't know. We lived there for a year until your race came for my mother! Four young bloods came for my mother because she bore the mark and they didn't. They were jealous, JEALOUS! They were nothing but a bunch of hormonally dysfunctional teenage Yautja that broke into my home, killed my mother, and took her head as a trophy right in front of me! I was five years old! I watched as they killed her, I heard them laugh, and when they left I was trapped in that house freezing and starving to death on a fucking mountain! God bless the people that found a small boy crying next to the body of his headless mother!" Sebastian paused and walked over to one of the tables leaning against it for support.

"So when I got out of the hospital I swore that was that I would hunt and kill every Yautja that came to earth. I trained my mind and body to peak mental and physical condition, mastered every form of martial art know to man, practiced survival tactics, and learned the way of the hunt. Then one day I was in Somalia studying guerilla warfare when I hear these legends of the jungle taking men and skinning them alive. So that's when I knew I had a chance to take revenge. I prepared. I took weapons, my wits, and my mother's spear and took them into the jungle and what do you know I find one of the hunters that killed my mother. You could guess what happened next." he finished.

Kwey'tana was speechless, shocked at what he had just told her. First of all it was against the hunter's code to kill Ooman females unless absolutely necessary and second Oomans who bore the mark are considered hunters by Yautja standards and are off limits to hunting. She finally understood why he became the Tez'bak'mal. She opened her mouth to speak but Sebastian held up his hand to silence her "I don't expect you to understand. Yautja are taught not to feel remorse. Let's go, Greg and Sophie are waiting for us." he slowly walked past her toward the door.

"Se'bas'chin." She pronounced his name for the first time making him turn around "Yes." Kwey'tana fiddled with one of her dreads before saying "It is true, we Yautja are taught to not feel remorse or regret but that doesn't mean we don't feel sympathy. I now understand why you have become the Tez'bak'mal and despise us. I wish that you would have never experienced the pain that you bear inside of yourself like a Kainde Amedha embryo and I apologize for my brethrens wrongdoings." She bowed her head in his direction. Sebastian blinked. This Yautja was apologizing for her races past mistake on his part "There is just one thing I would like to ask you." She continued "Are you a berserker?" she asked him.

Now this really confused Sebastian "Ex-excuse me?" he asked her. Now berserkers are a very popular danger among the Yautja. Berserkers occur when a Yautja is near death or experience a great deal of rage then they become animalistic and rabid attacking everything that moves until they are dead. While in the berserker mode the Yautja feels feel no pain and their strength doubles, Sebastian had had his share of berserkers during his hunts but this was impossible for humans though. "No I'm not a berserker, why do you ask?" Kwey'tana stepped closer and stared into the mask's eyeholes "When we first fought…your eyes…something happened to them. It happened when you threw that abomination too." Now Sebastian understood what she was talking about.

"Oh, your talking about my enhancement." He said scratching his head almost apologetically. "Enhancement?" asked Kwey'tana cocking her head to the side "Yeah. After my first Yautja hunt I was nearly killed but I was found by troops working for Weyland Yutani industries and they promised to help me in my Yautja hunts so I joined the company. Later on I realized that I would need to become even stronger to hunt the Yautja so I asked the company for help. And they did. They had come out with a new military experiment they called Hercules.

It was a bio-mechanical organ that is surgically placed into the adrenal producing glands which produces a chemical called adrenaline. It would quadruple the amount of adrenaline into a human body than normal circumstances. I happily volunteered for the operation and it was a success. So when I'm in danger or I'm extremely pissed off the device activates and pumps adrenaline through my entire body. It makes me faster, stronger, better. The dilating pupil's thing is just a side effect." Sebastian finished "Now let's stop talking about me and get out of here."

* * *

Greg sensed them before he felt heard them. He turned to look at the ceiling and pushed Sophie out of the way as the predaliens dropped from the ceiling. Sophie picked up her pulse rifle and charged at them "Get some mother fu-" she was silenced she was impaled on the end of Rage's tail "SOPHIE NO!" cried Greg. Sophie looked down at the object that was lodged in her stomach before Rage tossed her into the adjacent wall like she was a piece of trash.

_MOTHER FUCKER!_

Greg yelled and leapt at them only to get smacked into the wall by Rage who sneered

_**This is who we're wasting our time with? Look at him he can barley stand!**_

Rage said to Bloodlust who watched Greg pick himself up off the ground. Rage began to advance on Greg who had his back turned to him and as soon as he got within striking distance Greg whirled around and scratched Rage's face with his claws.

_**Ah! Why you little!**_

Rage yelled and choke slammed Greg against the wall roaring at him with Greg screeching back at him. Rage opened his mouth revealing his secondary mouth that was dripping with saliva and Greg did the same.

_You're not the only one with a dagger for a tongue you ugly fuck!_

Greg roared at him.

_**That's enough Rage, put him down.**_

_**But Bloodlust-**_

_**Now.**_

Rage and Greg were locked in a staring contest both itching to pierce the other's head with their tongues until Rage reluctantly threw Greg a few feet away from him and stepped back to join his three brothers, acidic blood dripping from his face.

_**Hello Greg, I am allowing you to enter our telepathic communications so that I may speak with you. My name is Bloodlust, this is Fear, and you already know Rage.**_

_Go fuck yourselves._

Greg replied lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

_**Charming, you're probably wondering why I am so interested in you.**_

Bloodlust continued.

_That's easy; you want to bring me back to the Queen._

Bloodlust laughed.

_**Far from it actually. We want the Queen dead.**_

_What?_

_**Yes, you see she controls everything. Her decisions and misguided ways of judgment are...inadequate to us.**_

He continued gesturing to his brothers beside him.

_What do you want with me?_

Greg said propping himself up on his elbows. Bloodlust's lips curled into a smile.

_**I'd thought you'd never ask. We want chaos! The Queen controls everything, without her we run free! We could take what we want, when we want, wherever we want! We could do it ourselves but that would take too long, also we just lost one of our brothers so it would take even longer. That's why I need your help.**_

_You just killed my friend and you expect me to help you?_

Greg hissed at the Xenomorph.

_**I'd just like to point out that she attacked us first and it was Rage that killed her not me. Also your female is not dead.**_

Bloodlust said moved to the side so Greg could see Sophie moving and groaning "Sophie!" he moved to get to her but Bloodlust stepped in front of him again.

_**I don't think so Greg. Either you agree to help us or I have Rage here impregnate her here and now.**_

Bloodlust threatened before continuing in a friendlier tone.

_**Come on Greg, you're a survivor and a smart one at that! Just like us. Just like me.**_

He finished leaving Greg at a compromise. If he declined Bloodlusts offer Sophie dies and if he dose he dies by the hive, but then again he did hate the Queen.

_Alright, I'll help you._

Greg sighed.

_**Excellent!**_

Said Bloodlust.

_**Well it looks like you should help your friend so we'll leave you to it. Fear, Rage let us take our leave.**_

Bloodlust motioned for his brethren to follow him back into the ceiling. Before Rage followed them he turned back to Greg who was crawling towards Sophie.

_**The next time I see you it'll be in pieces!**_

He threatened before leaping up into the ceiling.

_Back at you!_

Growled Greg. Then Sophie's mumbling brought his attention towards her "Sophie? Sophie walk up!" he said and looked down at the hole in her stomach that was gushing blood…white blood…android blood. "You're a…you're an android?" as if to answer his question she mumbled "Memory reboot."

* * *

Leptis was surrounded by armed troops as he contacted Weyland. "What is it this time Leptis?" Weyland asked as he was broadcasted onto a massive video screen "Sir the entire facility is overrun with Xenomorphs! Permission to activate the self destruct?" Leptis asked "Denied. We can't loose specimen zero it's much to valuable!" Weyland answered "But sir!" "The answer is no Leptis. Besides, I have a ship full of armed reinforcements approaching the planet as we speak." Leptis knew it would be pointless to argue further "Yes sir." He said and Weyland cut the communication. Then Leptis turned to a soldier "Evacuate everyone who's left from the building and prepare to activate the self destruct."

* * *

**Wow, Sophie's an android! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Just you wait I'll have more in store for you next chapter!**

**yours truly-bob the kraken**


	12. Chapter 12: Lambs To The Slaughter

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 12: Lambs To The Slaughter**

Greg was sitting next to an unconscious Sophie who was slowly coming to her senses. After he had found out she was an android the roar of nearby Xenomorphs said that the hive was hot on his trail and it was only a matter of time before they caught up with him. Greg had carried Sophie into a broom closet and used some rags to clog the hole which was leaking synthetic blood. He didn't understand why couldn't tell before. She smelled so alive and real but she was an android? He just didn't understand. Then Sophie's eyes opened and she up "What, what happened?" she asked then she saw the hole in her chest.

With a gasp she turned away from him "So…now you know. Now you know I'm a freak." Sophie said and clutched the hole in her stomach "Um…I'm a freak…you're an android…there's a big difference between freak and robot." Greg said. "I'm not a robot!" Sophie yelled "Well…not entirely." Greg crawled closer and inhaled her scent and sure enough she smelled just like a normal human being that was covered in milky blood "But you smell so…" "Real?" Sophie finished for him "Yeah your nose isn't fooling you bug boy. I'm not an android but I'm not human either. I'm…a cyborg."

Silence followed before she continued "When I was very young my parents worked for Weyland Yutani industries. One day they were killed by Xenomorphs and I wanted to follow in their footsteps and make them proud so I joined the company. On my first day on the job there was accident involving a missile launcher and I was incarcerated in the hospital. I was in a coma and was bound to die but then Mr. Weyland stepped in." she said smiling at the mention of his name "He saved me with an experimental procedure that involved a human brain in an artificial body. The procedure was a success and I signed up for the bug squad. And now…here I am." She finished.

"I'm capable of human emotions because I still have my human brain but the rest of my body is synthetic. But when people found out I endured constant rejection and humiliation." She began to cry synthetic tears of human sadness. Greg understood what he should do at that moment and put his arms around her, his strong arms embracing her shaking form. He understood what she was going through. Back in the hive he was a monster and endured the same rejection "It's okay Sophie, its okay. You know…we're not so different you and I. people like us should look out for each other. I know I'm looking out for you." She smiled and wiped a tear away to return his embrace. The two hybrids sat in each other's arms and a bond was forged between them.

_The abomination is here! _

Greg's head perked up "What is it?" asked Sophie "Oh God they found us." he said. Then the air vent above them was bent downward and a drone fell in hissing at them. Greg sprang onto all fours and stood protectively infront of Sophie. The alien launched at Greg and knocked him onto his back its tongue aimed at his face. Greg had no choice, he reached up and sank his fangs into the side of the alien's neck and he tore a chunk out of the black carapace causing dark green blood to fill his mouth making him gag on the hissing liquid before he shot his second set of fangs into its throat making it pierce out the top of neck sending a shower of acid onto the ceiling. Greg heaved the dead alien off him and jumped back next to Sophie.

"Come on we have to move their coming for us." then the door knob started to jiggle as if someone was trying to open it from the outside. Greg bared his teeth and hissed keeping Sophie behind him as the jiggling stopped. Then the door was knocked off its hinges and instead of Xenomorphs flooding in Sebastian strolled on in accompanied by a tall, ochre Yautja that was covered in black spots and had extremely long dreadlocks "You kids missed me?" asked Sebastian "Sebastian…what…who is that?" Sophie said pointing to the Yautja "Oh yes Sophie, Greg this is Kwey'tana and she's going to be coming with us." Sophie was stunned "What it's a girl!" "Damn Sebastian you have some weird fetishes." Greg scoffed.

Sebastian would have taken Greg's head as a trophy there and then if he didn't see the gaping hole in Sophie's stomach that was still leaking some white blood "You're an android?" he said "She's a cyborg." Said Greg defensively "What's a…cy'borg?" Asked Kwey'tana making Greg and Sophie look at her in amazement "And she talks too! Cool!" said Greg. Then there was a thud above them and even Greg's quick reflex's couldn't stop the Xenomorph drone's tail from wrapping around Sophie's waist and pull her up into the vent screaming all the way "No!" Greg leapt up into the vent after her, but a clawed foot to the face said otherwise and sent him back onto the floor.

_Hello Greg._

It was the Queen.

_YOU FUCKING BITCH, GIVE HER BACK OR ELSE!_

Greg screamed at her.

_You want her? Come get her!_

Greg was about to resume the chase when Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down onto the floor "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go I have to go after her!" "Calm down!" Sebastian said shaking him "We'll get her back we just have to stick together!"

_**Hello Greg. I see the Queen is taking your female to the hive to lure you to her. Don't worry I'll make sure she isn't harmed until she arrives at the hive. Then it's up to the Queen if she stays alive. Speaking of the Queen, I think it's about time that we put our plan into action, what do you say Greg? **_

Bloodlusts voice played in his mind. He was right "Fuck sticking together, I'm better on my own anyway!" Greg yelled and kicked Sebastian off him and jumped up into the ceiling "Greg wait!" Sebastian called after him but all he saw was Greg's tail twist up into the vent "Damn it!" said Sebastian "That Ooman…had a tail." Said Kwey'tana stone faced. Sebastian stomped past her angrily "Yeah I know he's a Kainde Amedha and human hybrid now let's go! We have to get to the ships!" Sebastian started to run "A Kainde Ooman? But that' would mean the prophecy is true?" she thought before chasing after her human companion.

* * *

Greg scuttled through the vents following Sophie's scent like a blood hound.

_**Keep following her scent Greg.**_

Bloodlust told him.

_What do you think I'm doing?_

Greg retaliated and kept on moving.

_What is your plan to kill the Queen anyway?_

He asked Bloodlust. He felt him smile as he talked.

_**You will know soon enough Greg. But all I can tell that it involves you, and a lot of chaos! **_

Greg grunted and kept on moving

_Does thing ever end? Where the heck does it-_

Greg walked right into a hole in the vent and he fell through and landed face first "Ow." He said as he got to his feet "Whoa." He aid out loud. He had landed on the dusty surface of the planet. The air vent that he had arrived from was par of a big gaping hole in the structure. Dust and wind billowed around him and small fragile bits of rock shattered against his hardened skin.

_**Hello again Greg.**_

Greg wheeled around to see Bloodlust right behind him.

_Alright where'd they take Sophie? ANSWER ME!_

_**Calm yourself Greg! They have taken her back to the hive aboard our previous home.**_

_The US-V7._

_**Now, your going to do exactly what I want and the female lives, you don't and you die.**_

_Whatever, now what do we do first?_

Bloodlust smiled.

_**Oh that ones easy.**_

He knocked Greg out with a sweep of his arm.

_Mother I've captured the Greg and I am bringing him to the hive._

Bloodlust said to the Queen.

_Excellent my child I am pleased with you! Now bring him to the hive!_

She said.

_Yes mother!_

Replied Sebastian and slung Greg over his shoulder. Seconds later Fear and Rage stepped out. From behind a large rock.

_**Ha, the look on his face when you hit him! Priceless!**_

Laughed Rage as he walked up next Bloodlust.

_**Just out of curiosity Bloodlust, why did you hit him?**_

Fear asked.

_**Well we the Queen to believe we're still loyal to her and we need Greg here alive.**_

Bloodlust said and started walking off in the direction of the hive followed by his brothers.

* * *

"Se'bas'chin where are we going?" asked Kwey'tana as they dashed through the halls of the human settlement "Well since Greg just went solo on us we need a ship off this planet." Then the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness "THIS STATION WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES, PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING." The Yautja and the human stopped in place "Se'bas'chin what is going on?" "The buildings going to explode we have to get on a ship now!" The two started to run faster than they were already going. Then Sebastian spotted a sign on the wall "There! Ship hanger this way!" he said and they sprinted towards their destination.

Two guards stood outside the closed doors of the ship docking station "Hey." The one guard asked the other "Yeah?" he replied "You ever wonder why we're he-" two plasma bolts vaporized their heads one after the other as Sebastian and Kwey'tana ran around the corner and. "THIS STATION WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN EIGHT MINUTES." The alarm reminded them about how long they had but the door wouldn't open "How do we get inside?" asked Kwey'tana as Sebastian struggled with the door. "I don't know!" said Sebastian. Then we spotted a small blue device next to the door "Aha! A retina scanner!" he pulled the severed head from the net around his waist and held it up to the blue light. A voice said "ACCES GRANTED." And the doors swung open.

"OH COME ON!" Sebastian yelled as he saw that all the ships were leaving the station. Looking around he saw a familiar lab coat and white stubble "Leptis!" Sebastian cried out. Leptis turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw him. Sebastian wished he could kill the old man as he hurried onto the ship which took off as soon as he entered "Damn it!" Sebastian said as he watched them all take off from the station. Then Kwey'tana remembered something "Ooman come with me!" "What, why?" he asked but she had already leapt down the staircase that led into the hanger "Kwey'tana where are you going?" he asked jumping after her and absorbing the 20 foot drop with a forwards roll after her. She ran up next to a door that was at the far side of the hanger.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked running up to her "When I was exiled, I came to this planet and was captured and they took everything from me and locked me in that cage." She said and tried to open the door. Sebastian saw another retina scanner "I got it." Sebastian said and held the head up to the scanner "ACCES DENIED." Came the voice "Oh really?" said Sebastian and held his gauntlet up to the scanner. Blue electricity crackled from his gauntlet to the scanner "ACCES GRANTED." said the voice "Yeah that's better." Sebastian growled "THIS STATION WILL SELF DISTRUCT IN SIX MINUTES." The door swung open "Is what I think it is?" Sebastian asked Kwey'tana who nodded.

* * *

"Ugh…oh great I'm back here again!" Greg said as he came to and he saw that he was glued to the wall. Other bodies surrounded him that were very much dead.

_Hello again, Greg._

Said the Queen who sat on her throne a few yards away from and to his surprise wasn't pumping out slimy eggs. Her egg sac was missing, dried up and useless on the length of her throne. She would grow another one in de time unfortunately. Greg guessed that it had been destroyed when they landed on the planet.

_Nice to see you too bitch. Where's Sophie?_

He spat.

_Why, right here of course. _

She lifted stood up reveal a limp unconscious Sophie clutched in her second set of claws.

_What did you do to her!_

Greg demanded

O_h nothing at all, yet. _

_If you touch her I will-_

_You'll what? That's right, you'll do nothing!_

Greg hacked up a ball of slime and spat it at the Queen which landed on her with frill with a squelch.

_Miserable child!_

She roared and stomped towards him stopping inches away from his face. Then Greg sensed something in her mind that he had never though the Queen would ever feel; she was nervous. Looking around at the empty room Greg knew why.

_Hey your majesty, where's all your loyal subjects?_

He asked grinning. The room was void of any other Xenomorphs except for him and the Queen.

_My loyal children are fulfilling their duty of feeding me and bringing hosts for my children!_

_Well too bad you won't be having any for awhile! Looks like your precious little baby maker got vaporized on re-entry!_

Greg hissed at her indicating the pale dried up sac that lined the length of her throne.

_SCILENCE!_

She roared and slashed his chest with her claws. "AH!" Greg yelled in pain.

_I will teach you some respect!_

She hissed at him.

_Go on, kill me! I don't give a damn!_

Greg growled making the Queen smirked.

_Who said anything about killing you?_

_Then what are you going to me? Talk me to death?_

Then a strange, almost intoxicating smell reached his nostrils that clouded his mind, made his vision swim, and sight blur. "What are you…" he slurred barley able to think straight.

_Now let's try this again._

Her voice softly echoed in his mind.

_Try this again…_

Greg replied drunkenly.

_Do you swear loyalty to me?_

She cooed.

_I…swear._

Greg said still in the trance that the Queen had put him in.

_Do you want to prove it? _

She asked running a finger along his face.

_I…do…_

Greg whispered sleepily.

_Then kill her._

The Queen said and dropped Sophie at her feet.

_Kill…her…no!_

Greg said shaking himself awake when he realized what he was asked.

_Do not ask questions only obey!_

She screamed and the intoxicating smell reached his nose except it felt a hundred times more potent. Greg automatically knew what it was "Pheromones…clever…girl!" Greg managed to get out before he was put back under the Queens spell.

_Kill her Greg. _

She said nudging Sophie.

_Yes…mother._

Greg said. The Queen tore him down from his cocoon and he fell to the floor with a thud. He lifted his head and crawled towards Sophie. "Mm…memory reboot." Sophie had awakened to find a drunken looking Greg high off of pheromones crawling towards him with his mouth open and his other mouth out "Greg what are you doing…Greg?" she asked backing up on her elbows and Greg continued his advancement hissing. Then the sound of an explosion and the dying screams of Xenomorphs exploded in his and the Queen's ears and mind. Greg screamed in agony and clutched his head in pain as the Queen fell onto her back in screeching. "S-Sophie?" Greg said staring into the cyborg's eyes that were filled with fear and scurried back against the wall. The Queen pushed herself onto her knees.

_Ahhh! My children…all dead…wait, Bloodlust, Rage, Fear, come to your mother!_

She called out in desperation to her last true children that stepped out of the shadows

_Help me!_

He called out to them.

_Do we kill her now?_

Rage asked Bloodlust not bothering to change telepathic communications.

_W-what?_

The Queen asked in horror.

_Yes I guess that its time to reveal our little plot to you…mother._

Bloodlust said walking up to the broken Queen.

_But…but why?_

She said slowly getting to her feet. If it wasn't for the hatred that he felt for her Greg would have almost felt sorry for the Queen.

_I won't even bother explaining it to you. _

Said Bloodlust and then turned to Greg.

_You've done your part Greg. And that was keeping her guard down, I counted that in her desperate attempt to get you back she would have put all her focus on controlling you and ignored the cries of help from her children._

Bloodlust mocked. Okay now he felt sorry for her.

_Well now that that's over, Fear if you would._

Fear nodded and with a roar he launched himself at the Queen who responded with lightning quick reflex's and swinging her tail around cut right though him like a knife though butter. The haves of Fears body trailed past her and landed behind her on the ground.

_FEAR!_

Cried Rage and he charged the Queen who swatted him aside like a bug. Slowly she got to her feet ready to show how much power she was capable of.

_Do not ask questions…_

She began advancing toward Bloodlust who calmly backed up.

_ONLY OBEY!_

She attacked charging at him. Bloodlust sprinted for the exit as she crashed into the wall and fell on her side.

_**Bloodlust! Help me!**_

Rage called to his brother. Greg looked over to see his broken form rise up dripping with acid. Bloodlust just smiled.

_**Sorry Rage but you've played your part. You are of no use to me now. **_

Rages broken mandibles flared in surprise.

_**But brother!**_

Bloodlust ignored him and turned his attention to Greg.

_I have a feeling that we will meet again Greg._

And with that he turned and left. Then a broken roar drew Greg's attention to an infuriated Rage who was charging at him top speed.

_**TIME TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED!**_

He roared and Greg braced himself as Rage ran him right through the wall which collapsed as Greg collided with it. "Greg!" Sophie called out to him but a hissing that was coming behind her drew her attention to the Queen that was advancing on her "Okay bitch lets dance!" she said and drew her pistol from its holster and aimed it at her.

Greg went flying through the air and landed on all fours as Rage roared shaking his head.

_**Come you pathetic creature! And when I'm done with you I'll finish off the Queen and have some fun with that female before I kill her!**_

Greg screeched in fury and charged him leaping into the air only to be caught by the predaliens arm that went flying in his direction. Greg hung onto his arm and began biting and tearing at it with his claws.

_**AHHH! **_

Rage roared and smashed him against the wall. Greg let go of him and fell onto his back watching Rage staring at the massive gash that revealed bone. Rage turned and advanced on him. Greg leapt onto the ceiling out of his grasp.

_**GET DOWN HERE!**_

Rage screamed at him.

_Yeah and what if I don't? What are you going to do about it? Come at me bro! _

Greg mocked. Rage screamed and Rage jumped for him. Greg jumped out of his way and landed next a dead body of a soldier. And next to the body was a grenade launcher.

_**DIE!**_

Roared Rage. Greg snatched up the weapon "Aim." He said remembering what Sophie said as Rage stomped closer "And FIRE!" he pulled the trigger sending a grenade canister at Rage.

_**Oh.**_

Was all he managed to say as it exploded against him sending little predalien bits went everywhere. Greg stood up and surveyed the seen "Oh the irony." He said remembering what Rage had told him about seeing him in pieces.

Sophie was fighting for her life but it wasn't enough. She had emptied an entire clip into the Queen but she just kept chasing her "Come on!" she yelled at the serpent queen. It roared and spun around smacking Sophie's back with her tail and sent her sailing through the air "Oof!" said Sophie as she hit the ground. She turned to see the Queen standing over her, gloating "Bring it!" she said and the Queen opened her mouth ready to spear her on the end of her tongue when an explosion erupted on her back sending acid and chunks of her carapace everywhere. Roaring in pain she turned to see Greg holding a smoking grenade launcher "Get away from her you bitch!" He hissed at her.

_GREG!_

"Here kitty, kitty!" he said dropped the grenade launcher to run on all fours. She screeched and chased after him. Greg darted through the ship with ease as the wounded Queen stomped after him. He knew what he had to do and that was to get her outside and away from Sophie. But he didn't know what to do next so he would have to improvise. He saw an opening and went for it, diving through a hole in the wall and landing a roll onto the dusty ground. The Queen went smashing through the wall after him. It was time to improvise. He surveyed his odds. The Queen was 5 times his size and was probably 10 times stronger than he was. The odds weren't in his favor.

_Now you will pay!_

She screeched blood still dripping from her back.

_Bring it on bitch! At least I get to finish what I started! _

She reared back her head and screeched. Greg had a feeling that he was about to die when a humming sound reached his superhuman ears "What the…" he said and spotted a shimmering object in the air behind the Queen. Then the thing shot a large ball of blue light at her from behind that exploded against her sending to the ground in a smoking heap. A Yautja pod ship materialized out of thin air and landed onto the ground. A door slid up and out stepped Sebastian and Kwey'tana "Holy shit that was awesome!" said Greg as Sebastian surveyed the smoking body of the Queen. Kwey'tana "Where's Sophie?" asked Sebastian "Inside, I'm going to get her and then we can leave on that badass ship!" Greg said clapping his hands together.

_G-Greg, come here my child._

The Queen was still alive but barley. Greg turned his attention away from Sebastian and to the Queen.

_What do you want?_

He asked walking up to her.

_Its…Bloodlust…his plot against me was…just part of his plan…_

Greg was horrified.

_What! What is it?_

_Please I don't have much time…place your hand on my head._

Greg obeyed and placed both his hands on her slimy head and instantly his head was filled with images of an army of predaliens with Bloodlust at the head of the army, except he was 30 feet tall and was covered in spikes and tusks. Greg removed his hands from her head.

_He wants to become a King. _

She said in her last moments.

_Greg…my child…you…have…to…stop…him…_

She said with her last breath. Her head fell against the ground with a soft thud and Greg stepped back. A single tear fell from his eye onto the ground.

* * *

Sophie walked along a hall of the crashed ship following the trail of destruction that was left by the Queen. "What the hell happened to him?" she asked herself remembering Greg's drunken state when he was about to kill her. Then she heard a soft hiss behind her and turned to see Bloodlust standing behind her.

_**Well, well, well what do we have here?**_


	13. Chapter 13: Self Control

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 13: Self Control**

Weyland Bishop Yutani looked up from his glass of bourbon to the man with the tuxedo that just walked in "What is it Alfred? Leptis again? Tell him that th3e reinforcements are probably right outside the planets atmosphere and that there is nothing to worry about if he stays inside the station." he told the man who started wringing his hands stressfully "Mr. Weyland, It is about the station itself…" Weyland looked up with a livid look on his face "He didn't…" I regret to inform you that the station was set to self destruct after your call with doctor Leptis ended." Weyland grabbed his glass and threw it at the wall making the glass shatter and sent the alcohol inside of it everywhere "I'll take my leave sir." the butler said and walked backwards out of the door.

Weyland growled curses at the doctor rubbing his temples "Well, well, well, what have we here?" a female voice came from the open doorway. Weyland looked up to see his wife watching him "Not now Linda I'm busy." He said getting up from his chair and facing the wall "I can see that." She said looking at the broken glass of bourbon. "What do you want? More money?" Weyland asked his wife who chuckled slightly "Well they say you can't get enough of a good thing but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to talk business." Weyland growled. When he supposedly died in Antarctica his wife took over the company business and invested in researching a piece of Yautja technology that saved the company from a financial crisis.

"What kind of business?" he asked Linda Yutani smiled "I'd thought you'd never ask. Just right before the power went out a security camera captured a few very…special Xenomorphs." She pulled a data pad out from the folds of her dress and handed it to Weyland who took it. On the screen was a video recording from a security camera on LV-426. He pressed play and watched wide eyed as four predaliens tore through the defenses like they were nothing "What are these?" he asked his wife captivated by the footage "These are the future of this company and my bargain to you." She said making Weyland look up from the video "What bargain?" he asked. She smiled "In exchange for our dreadlocked friends here you give me full control over the specimen zero project."

* * *

"OH shit! Help, help, help, PLEASE!" she yelled and started running away from Bloodlust. He sneered and took chase after the girl. Greg looked up from the Queen's body "Sophie?" Greg and Sebastian said to each other hearing the distinct scream which was followed by a roar. "Bloodlust!" Greg hissed "What?" asked Sebastian "No time let's go!" said Greg and took off towards the ship "Kwey'tana, stay with the ship!" Sebastian said and followed Greg. They dashed through the hole the queen made in the ships hull and ran right into Sophie "Sophie you okay?" Greg asked helping the girl to her feet "Run its coming!" she said "What's coming?" asked Sebastian who was answered by Bloodlust who turned a corner in the ships hallway to find Greg, the female, and another male.

_**Friend of yours, Greg?**_

He asked the hybrid who growled "There's more of these things?" Sebastian asked charging his plasma caster "What do you mean more?" Greg asked him "Kwey'tana and I got attacked by one but we killed it." Greg turned to see Bloodlust hissing with laughter when the 3 red dots appeared on his chest.

_**Your friend there, the one with the light, he killed Claw didn't he.**_

_How did you-_

_**His scent was present on Claws body. I wanted to see what might have been the cause of his death.**_

"Sophie, get to the ship and help Kwey'tana. Greg, you're with me. I'm going to need all the help I can get on this one." Sebastian said stepping past them "But Sebastian-" Sophie began to protest "You have a hole in your chest and you'll die if you fight. Go to the ship." He commanded. Sophie stood there watching the two who had brought her into this mess "Sebastian, kick his ass. Greg, be careful." She said before leaving. Greg looked after her before turning back to Bloodlust who was locked in a staring contest with Sebastian "You can talk to these things right Greg." Sebastian asked "Yeah, why?"

"Cause I want you to tell him he is the ugliest mother fucker I have ever seen in my entire life." And with that he fired a ball of plasma at the predalien who jumped to the side and scaled along the walls before jumping back down to the floor and running straight at Sebastian who fired again and again and again until Bloodlust was 5 feet away from him. He sidestepped; drawing his wrist blades he slashed Bloodlusts chest leaving twin cuts across it. Bloodlust turned to face him hissing in annoyance.

_**Greg, tell your friend if he wants to live stay out of my way. **_

Bloodlust said to Greg his eyes if he had any were locked on Sebastian. Greg relayed the message waiting for Sebastian's response "Greg, tell him that I don't give a fuck." And Sebastian charged leaping up into the air and kicked Bloodlust in the face making him stumble back "Greg now!" Greg launched himself at Bloodlust. He leapt over his head and grabbed onto his dreadlocks.

_**GREG!**_

Bloodlust yelled and attacked him with his tail. Greg parried with his own then was grabbed by Bloodlust and thrown to the ground. Greg dodged Bloodlusts tail and rolled onto all fours brandishing his tail, challenging Bloodlust. Now, Xenomorph tails come in different shapes and sizes to support the user's needs. Normal Xenomorph tails are sharp blades that are meant for slashing, slicing, and impaling. Predalien tails are spiked clubs with a sharp spine on the end making it efficient for smashing, stabbing and maiming, and Greg's tail had a very unique shape to it; a barbed spike that was meant for stabbing, gutting, and ripping skin from flesh.

And that's what Greg planned on doing to Bloodlust. He lashed out with his tail only to have it blocked by Bloodlusts. They pulled apart tails poised above their heads like angry scorpions. Then they clashed together tails, claws, and tongues a blur. At one point their tails met, each one pushing against the other. Bloodlust leaned in so that his face was close to Greg's

_**You're out of your league abomination.**_

Bloodlust mocked and Greg shot out his tongue, and Bloodlust grabbed it. He opened his mouth as wide as he could ready to penetrate Greg's brain when a spinning metal object sliced off one of the ridges on his back "Hope you didn't forget about me cupcake!" Sebastian said catching the smart disk which flew back at him while charging at Bloodlust. He looked at Sebastian for a second giving Greg just enough time to push away Bloodlusts tail and deliver a devastating uppercut to the jaw and push him in the line of Sebastian who slammed into him like a football player with such force it sent the predalien sliding across the floor and into the wall.

_**That was…unexpected.**_

Bloodlust said getting to his feet. Greg looked up and noticed a large ceiling light hanging by a few wires, and Bloodlust was about to walk right under it "Sebastian the light!" Greg yelled pointing to it. Sebastian threw his smart disk and it sliced right through the remaining wires. Gravity kicked in and it fell.

_**What the? Oh shi-**_

It crashed right on top of Bloodlusts head sending him face first into the ground.

_**Your friend is starting to annoy me Greg.**_

Bloodlust said crushed under the heavy light with blood dripping from his mouth "This was easier than I thought." Sebastian said and took aim with his plasma caster. Greg watched Bloodlust as the triangular dots found their mark.

_**Goodbye, Greg.**_

He said. A bittersweet smell entered Greg's nose. More pheromones and they were coming from Bloodlust! Greg fell to the ground trying to fight it "Greg? Greg what's wrong?" Sebastian asked dropping to his side. Bloodlust pushed the light off him and got to his feet.

_**Kill him.**_

"Where do you think your going?" Sebastian said seeing Bloodlust trying to limp away. He activated his plasma caster ready to shoot Bloodlust in the face but he was tackled by Greg "Greg! What are you doing? Greg!" Sebastian yelled trying to push the snarling Greg off him. Sebastian looked over to where Bloodlust was standing but he was gone "Damn it!" thought Sebastian. Looking up at Greg he saw some disturbing changes in his friend.

His eyes were wide and bloodshot like they had been pepper sprayed and his mouth was, dripping big globs of saliva like a typical Xenomorph. Greg's claws raked his mask leaving long scratch marks in the metal "Hey watch the mask!" Sebastian growled. Greg's tongue shot out missing his face by an inch "Okay that's it!" Sebastian said. Lifting his legs under Greg's stomach he kicked Greg off him sending him flying through the air "What's gotten into you?" Sebastian asked his friend who replied with a menacing screech "Alright." Sebastian said drawing his wrist blades "Time to knock some sense into you!"

Kwey'tana was examining the fallen Queen "And as it is written. The fall of a matriarch shall start the war which will consume the stars." She thought running her hand over the Queens frill. She took another gulp of air from her breathing mask before the sound of footsteps made her whirl around to face a startled Sophie "Uh…me Sophie…me friend!" she said pointing to herself. Kwey'tana was confused by this machines actions "What are you doing?" she asked Sophie who stood up straight feeling a little embarrassed "Oh you speak English! Uh, Sebastian sent me out here."

Kwey'tana stood up from the Queen's carcass "Seb'as'chin is alone?" she asked stepping forward "Um no he's with Greg." she said "The Kainde Ooman?" she said looking towards the ship "Yeah, whatever do you have any big laser cannons on this thing because I don't care what Sebastian said they're the ones who'll need all the help they can get against that…thing." She said looking down at the dusty ground "Thing?" Kwey'tana asked fearing what the answer was "Yeah. It's a bug that has hair." Kwey'tana ran a hand through her dreadlocks as the realization that there was another abomination hit her "Be careful Seb'as'chin." she thought then she turned to Sophie "Ty'Ooman help me start the ship." She said motioning for Sophie to follow

* * *

Sebastian was slammed against the wall struggling to keep Greg's proboscis from creating a hole in his head "Greg snap out of it!" he said and punched Greg in the face. Both Sebastian and Greg had done significant damage to each other; Sebastian bore a deep slash marks on his arms and legs from Greg's claws and tail while Greg sported a few bruises and gashes along his face, chest, and stomach. Greg recoiled from Sebastian's punch and picked him up by his chest plate "Greg, wake, up!" Sebastian said punching Greg in the face while he held him over his head. Then Greg threw him through a hole in the ships hull sending him sprawling onto his back in the dust. He shook his head and looked up just in time to roll out of the way as Greg's tail pierced the ground where his head was. Sebastian got back onto to his feet and activated his plasma caster "Greg don't make me do this!" he said aiming the laser sight at Greg's head.

* * *

Kwey'tana and Sophie were warming up the ships plasmatic thrusters when they heard and saw the blue explosion from the ships window "Seb'as'chin." "Greg!" they said and stopped what they were doing to run to the boys. As they ran they didn't see a wounded Bloodlust slink on top of the hull of the ship.

* * *

Sebastian was firing at Greg who was literally running circles around him. He had pushed Sebastian on top a small hill and started to dodge the stream of blue balls of energy by running in a wide circle around Sebastian. With each lap he drew just a little closer to Sebastian, boxing him in. Sebastian was drawing to the decision that Greg might have to be put down when he heard Sophie's voice call out to him "Greg?" she came running up the side of the hill with Kwey'tana by her side taking deep gulps of air from her breathing mask. "Greg it's me Sophie!" called to the rabid hybrid that stopped his running to look at her with a strange expression on his face before it became a snarl and he charged. She took a step forward and the expression became a snarl just before he charged "Sophie run!" Sebastian yelled and slid down the hill after Greg who was running on all fours to get to Sophie.

Kwey'tana stepped in front of Sophie and raised her fists. Sebastian took aim and fired from his gauntlet a wire net which took Greg by surprise, engulfing him in the constricting net that was cutting through his skin. Sophie was at his side "Sebastian get him out of there!" she said "Sorry it's a one way trip I can't get him out he was going to kill you!" he said as he watched her pull her fingers away that were dripping white blood. Then they noticed Greg's blood melting through the wire "Oh shit, everyone back!" Sebastian said drawing his spear and raising it above his head "No, no, no!" Sophie said stepping in front of Sebastian and grabbing hold of his arm trying to force the spear down "NO, I have to help him!" she said and turned back to Greg "Greg, I know your in there just listen to me! Snap out of it bug boy! WAKE UP!" she screamed. Greg's blood melted through the last centimeters of the net and he flew out and on top of Sophie. Kwey'tana stepped forward to intervene but Sebastian threw out his arm to stop her. Greg was sitting on top of Sophie and his tail was swinging back and forth like a cat. Then he leaned down and kissed Sophie right on the lips in front of them all.

"What took you so long?" He said getting up off of her leaving her stunned "So what I miss?" he asked "You…you…" Sophie stammered from the ground. Sebastian was using all his mental training to not laugh "Well…good to have you back…Greg" Sebastian managed to say. "What happened to the Kainde Ooman?" Kwey'tana asked "It was Bloodlust. He can use pheromones just like the Queen could to control Xenomorphs." Greg told her "Wait, wait, who's Bloodlust?" Sebastian asked "He's the thing that made me go crazy when we were fighting him." Greg answered "The predalien?" asked Sophie "Yeah! He wants to build an army of his own kind! He wants to become a-"

The sound of Weyland Yutani space ships entering the planets atmosphere drew their attention upward towards the clouds that dipped inward and revealed an armada of Conestoga class space ships poked holes through the sky "Weyland." Sophie muttered "Everyone back to the ship!" Sebastian said and they all dashed back to the predator starship. The rumbling of the ships engines got louder and louder with each second. Finally they made it back to the ship "Everyone on board!" Sebastian commanded running through the doors first and was followed by Kwey'tana who rushed to the controls and then Sophie leaving Greg out in the dust storm "Go on without me!" Greg said backing away from the ship "What!" yelled Sophie "Face it, they're here for me. If I go with you guys they'll just follow us until they capture us again. If I stay here they won't follow you." Sophie walked down from the ship and slapped him across the face.

"Do you actually think you can just kiss me and leave me hanging? After all we've been through? I got news for you bug boy. The bug squad doesn't leave a man behind!" she stood next to him and looked at Sebastian who shrugged "Eh, what the hell. Might as well finish what we started huh?" he started to walk off but Kwey'tana had other plans. She pressed a button and doors closed "What, no!" Sebastian said who slammed a fist against the door as he felt the ship take off "Where is he going?" asked Sophie watching the ship fly off into the sky "Didn't you hear him? To finish what he started?" Greg told her smiling "Good luck you crazy bastard." He thought.

* * *

_**Well it could have been worse. I could have missed my flight! Might as well hide here and rest until my destination arrives. And then I'll have some fun!**_

Bloodlust though to himself as he watched Sebastian yell at Kwey'tana from an air vent in the floor.

* * *

"So, do we have a deal?" Linda Yutani asked her husband who shook her hand "Pleasure doing business with you dear." He said smiling.

* * *

**Yikes! Things just got serious! The gang has split up! No not to search for clues but because Kwey'tana kidnapped Sebastian, for what I don't know…wait I do I write this haha! Why has Kwey'tana kidnapped Sebastian? Will he have enough self control to not beat her to a pulp? What is the future for Greg and Sophie? Will Bloodlust carry out his nefarious scheme? Too many questions only to be answered in the next chapter! **

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**

**P.S, the next few chapters will focus mostly on Sebastian. **

**Ty'Ooman-Android **


	14. Chapter 14: Kwey'tana

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 14: Kwey'tana**

Sebastian slammed Kwey'tana against the side of the ship with his wrist blades pressed against her throat "Why?" he asked indicating the blackness of space 'ANSWER ME!" he commanded drawing neon green blood. Kwey'tana hadn't been expecting this behavior from Sebastian so she would have to choose her words carefully "I had to take you with me because I need you." She said "Wrong answer." Sebastian growled and drew back his arm that was against her throat "I can help you find the ones that killed your mother!" she said and opened her eyes which she had closed unintentionally. Sebastian's wrist blades had stopped inches from her head "But only if you help me." Sebastian backed away from Kwey'tana "What possible thing would need me for?" he asked sliding down the opposite wall and into a sitting position. Kwey'tana rubbed her neck and sighed "If you want to understand first you must understand why I became a bad blood." Sebastian looked up at the Yautja "Go on." He said indicating for her to start. Kwey'tana sat down and began "It all started back on my home world Sahara." "Yautja prime." Sebastian muttered. Kwey'tana nodded and continued "My Ki'vala had just arrived from a hunt…"

_The doors behind me opened with a whoosh and my Ki'vala Vra'mas stepped in with five polished Ooman skulls strapped to his waist. I turned and embraced him "I can see that the hunt had been in your favor." I told him taking note of his many skulls. He smiled "Yes it was my Chi'valla, all of them worthy opponents." Then he indicated a skull with a large crack on the top of the head. "This one was my favorite. He was the first to go. I jumped down in front of him and he charged right at me with a large stick in his hands." "A stick?" I asked "Yes it was rather amusing. Anyway he put up a good fight but in the end I just broke his skull with my hands." He said flexing his muscles "Ooh really?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck "Yes really." He said and pressed his forehead against mine. "I have a gift for you." He said and pulled out his ceremonial knife "Your ceremonial knife? No I couldn't!" he smiled "Take it." I lifted the blade from his hands and put it away in the folds of my robe. His hand moved down to my stomach "I just hope our child will be as strong as you are." _

"You were pregnant?" Sebastian asked. Kwey'tana smiled "I am." She said shyly "What?" "I am…still with child. It takes nine years for a Yautja to be born." she said. Sebastian mentally face palmed himself. "Sorry." He said "Don't be." Kwey'tana said "There's a saying among Yautja women. The harder you fall, the tougher the pup." She said and continued her story.

_It was about noon when my sister arrived at my home while I was preparing dinner for my Ki'vala who was off hunting Vy'drach when she came "Hello Kwey'tana." She said her voice sweet as Vy'drach nectar "Hello Vi'alya." I replied averting my eyes from hers "How is Vra'mas?" she asked her eyes falling on the new skulls that sat in the trophy room "My Ki'vala is well." I said emphasizing the Ki'vala part. Ever since we were young pups my sister and I fought over everything including Vra'mas "Vra'mas is quite the skilled hunter is he not? Thank Centanu you got him because if you didn't I would have." I turned around to face my sister who was leaning against the wall admiring one of Vra'mas' trophies in her hand. I strode over and snatched the skull from her hands "Know your place sister." I told her and put the skull back in its place among the others. I dwarfed my sister who was a few inches smaller than me in height and in physique. I got the brawn while she got the looks "Do you forget that Vra'mas chose me not you?" she snarled "The only reason he chose you was that you were both drunk off ale and he mated with you. I wonder how you pups going to react when you tell it that it was an accident." Vi'alya found herself against the wall "Leave. Now!" she moved toward the door. Just before she left she turned and said to me "He should have chosen me! And if I can't have him no one can!" she left without another word. _

Kwey'tana sighed "The next morning I woke to find my Ki'vala lying on the floor dead, killed with the knife he gave me. I was put on trail and found guilty and. But since I was with child I was casted out as a bad blood. They gave me his wrist gauntlets to remind me of what I had done. The council sent me to the Kainde Amehda home world to live out the rest of my days. When I arrived I was captured by the Oomans and forced to fight." She sighed and looked at her gauntlet "Why haven't you used it at all since our fight?" Sebastian asked noticing the way she only used her fists. Kwey'tana smiled "That's because after our fight they stopped working." she popped the gauntlet off her wrist with a hiss and tossed it into the corner of the ship "At least now I don't have to bear a burden of my Ki'vala's death any longer." He said looking at it in sadness. Then she turned to Sebastian "Please Seb'as'chin, help me find my Ki'vala's killer." She began to cry. A Yautja crying? That's another thing Sebastian thought he would never see. He stood up and walked over to her "I'll help you." He said and bent down to give her a well needed hug.

* * *

Meanwhile back on LV-426 Greg and Sophie had just stopped to catch their breaths "Are they still following us?" asked Sophie clutching a stitch in her artificial chest. Greg sniffed the air "No I think we lost them. Come on, we have to find a way off this rock." he said "Oh really? I didn't notice! What do you think that a ships just going to appear out of thin air?" she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks "…well I'll be damned." She said sating up the sight that was before them "I that a giant letter U?" he asked scratching his head.

* * *

**Sahara-The Yautja home world **

**Chi'vala-Wife**

**Vy'drach-A large insect that lives in the deserts of Sahara**


	15. Chapter 15: Arrival

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 15: Arrival**

Sebastian sat on the floor meditating quietly while Kwey'tana sat at the ships controls. They had been travelling through the blackness of space for about an hour now "What are you doing?" Kwey'tana asked him "Meditation. Helps me clear my mind." He replied with his eyes closed "Clear of what?" she asked setting the ship to auto pilot and sitting beside him "Irritation, stress, noise, distractions." He said opening his eyes at the distractions part. Kwey'tana smiled "We Yautja do something similar before a hunt. We pray to Cetanu the first hunter for a clear mind and a good hunt."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out the small locket and gazed at it fondly "Do you know your Rouq'vala, your father?" she asked hoping that the question wouldn't anger him. Sebastian scrunched up his face in confusion "No I don't. I never met him before and my Mother never talked about him. For all I know he could be dead but I know one thing and that's he was with her on the expedition to Chiva Temp'ala so he's probably dead." "Your mother was a chosen one?" Kwey'tana asked "Yes, she survived until it was just her and the last hunter left. The Kainde Amedha started to get out of hand so they worked together and escaped the Chiva Temp'ala. The hunter marked my Mother after that but was killed by the Queen who survived. My Mother drowned her in the sea and was rewarded by an elder who gave her this spear." He said gesturing to the weapon that was strapped to his waist.

"After that she boarded the boat and went back home and as they say the rest is history." He said and stood up "How long till we get to Sahara?" he asked "Soon." Kwey'tana said standing up with him "And when we do we should expect trouble. Bad bloods are never to return to Sahara." Sebastian sighed "I know. But if it means a step closer to finding the killers that wronged us I'm willing to take that chance." He said reaching up and putting a hand on her shoulder. Then the smell of rotten flesh reached their noses "Ugh, what is that?" Kwey'tana said stepping back from Sebastian. The smell was coming from the head that was tied around his waist that was covered in decaying flesh, eyes, and a brain. "You did not clean your kill?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Foolish pup." Kwey'tana said and walked over the ships hull and flipped a switch that was on the wall. A panel that was imbedded in the wall slid up revealing a Yautja trophy case "Come here." She said. Sebastian walked over and admired all the familiar, foreign, and just plain bizarre skulls that were on display in front of him. He swore one belonged to a dinosaur. "These all belong to Vra'mas." She said fondly. Then she took a small nozzle attached to a hose from a small tray that slid out automatically from the base of the display case "Here, this will clean it for you." She said and handed it to him. Sebastian took the head out of its net and propped it down on tray. Taking the nozzle he aimed it at the heads terrified and expression and pulled the trigger.

A spray of a white paint like substance sprayed from the nozzle and blasted away the flesh and blood revealing only bone which the liquid bleached white. He took care of the eyes and the hair and with Kwey'tana's help took care of the brain by squirting it through the eye holes. After a few minutes Sebastian held a polished skull in his hands "Nice." Sebastian said and went to place the skull back in his net when Kwey'tana stopped him "No don't put your trophy back in there it will get dirty. Since you have no place to put this will help." She presented him with a long metal pole that acted as a skull rack with an attachment that would clip onto his waist. She picked up the skull and stuck it on the end of the pole then slid around his back and clipped it around his waist "Nice." Sebastian said looking up at the human skull that was poised above his head like a lightning rod. Then a beeping from the cockpit drew their attention to a flashing blue light on the dashboard "What is it?" asked Sebastian who was at her side in an instant and looked out the window to see an orange planet with two suns in their path "Is that what I think it is?" Sebastian asked Kwey'tana who closed her took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come "Yes it is. Seb'as'chin welcome to Sahara, my home world, Yautja prime."

* * *

It took some time for Greg and Sophie to find a way into the massive U shaped ship that had suddenly came at them from out of the darkness of the dust. When they did they found a hole in the side that led them into the tubular hull "What is this thing?" Sophie asked running a hand along the inner structure "I don't know a ship?" they explored a passageway that led into a large room with a giant telescope looking object that was attached to a large metal chair and in the chair was a body "Okay…what is that?" asked Sophie again pointing to the massive creature that sat dead. Greg crawled up to it and poked it with a clawed finger.

Out of the hole came a black dust which was once probably blood. "It's been dead for a long time." said Greg holding out his hand to Sophie who took it and he hoisted her up to get a better look at the creature. "Oh no." Sophie said pointing to a hole in its chest "Can you imagine the size of the bug came from this thing?" Sophie said staring into the hole. Greg inhaled as a familiar scent reached his nostrils "Great! There are eggs in here!" said Greg who crossed his arms and sat down pouting "What! Where?" Sophie said looking around "Beneath us." said Greg following his nose "But its weird there just…asleep. No drones, no warriors, no Queen! They smell different to." Greg said and stood up.

"I got to see this for myself!" Greg took off towards a hole in the floor "Greg wait!" Sophie called after him and slid down from the Space Jockeys grave. Stopping at the deep hole in the floor she called out to him "Greg are you alright?" she called to him. Greg landed onto the metal floor. He looked up to see Sophie's face staring down at him "I'm fine!" then he turned his eyes to the blue mist on the ground "I'm…whoah!" Greg marveled at the thousands of dormant eggs that sat before him.

* * *

**Chiva Tem'ala-Trial Temple **

**Rouq'vala-Father**


	16. Chapter 16: Preperations

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 16: Preperations**

Sebastian was checking to make sure that all of his gear was in order when Kwey'tana walked up to him "When we get to the surface of Sahara we will have to confront many hunters and possibly an elder." She warned him "Don't worry; I've dealt with an elder before." Sebastian said flourishing his wrist blades for effect "No Seb'as'chin! Do not kill an elder for it will only make matters worse for us! Bad bloods are never to return to Sahara so we must convince them that I am innocent and prosecute the one that is guilty. Once we do that we can start the quest for the ones that wronged you." Sebastian grinned behind his mask "Perfect." He thought.

Kwey'tana had been thinking about something ever since she met Sebastian and she thought now was the best time to test it "Se'bas'chin may I please use your Chi'kra?" she asked pointing to his mask "Why?" he asked "Because…well I've always wanted to use one" Sebastian pondered the strange question and finally decided that it wouldn't hurt for Kwey'tana to see how he looked. He pulled the tubes of oxygen out of his mask with a hiss and removed from his face. He looked down at it and remembered when he pulled it from the head of the youngblood hunter who put up an exception of a fight before Sebastian spun around him and slit his throat.

He sighed and handed it to Kwey'tana who took it in her hands and stared at it "How do you put it on?" she asked him still staring at the mask "Don't you know?" Sebastian said confused. Kwey'tana shook her head "In Yautja culture males are the ones privileged to hunt and the females are the ones privileged to stay with the pups and teach them how to walk, speak, read, and write. I will never experience the joy of a pup anytime soon though."

She said placing a hand on her belly. Sebastian sighed "Here let me help you its easy." He took the mask from her hand and placed it on her face "See its nothing complicated." He said smiling "I can't see a thing." She said her voice muffled from the mask "What? Oh it has to be hooked up to the rest of the gear." He said "What?" Kwey'tana asked tilting her head to the side "The gear you know…the Krav'klay, here." He removed his shoulder piece which sported the gas tubes and attached it to her shoulder "Does the gauntlet still work?" he asked her "I'm not sure." She said and pressed a button. Instantly it powered up "There you go." He said. Kwey'tana's was very excited "I can see!" she said looking around the ship "And that's not all!" Sebastian said and pressed a button on her gauntlet.

Kwey'tana vanished. A gleeful clicking could be heard from the air in front of Sebastian "So this is how the males see their prey! Ha, they would never see me coming!" to test that theory she shot her hand out at Sebastian who caught it "Not quite. You see, the cloaking device makes it difficult to see in our spectrum of light so your totally invisible just camouflaged. I can see the outline of your body." Two eyeholes flashed yellow and she reappeared before him "Thanks for the lesson now can you let go of my hand." Sebastian smiled and obeyed. "Here." She removed the mask and shoulder piece and handed it back to him "These are yours." "Thanks." He put them back onto his face and shoulder. He turned to see the orange planet looming closer and closer to them from the darkness of space "Let's do this." He thought and cracked his knuckles preparing himself for what was to about to come.

* * *

But beneath the deck of the ship, Bloodlust was making some preparations of his own.

_**This is getting ridiculous!**_

He thought and tore off yet another layer of his skin and threw it in the pile with the rest. He looked at his back and sides which were covered in a row of tiny stubs that would one day become sharp spikes. He also felt something poking at the inside of his mouth which was probably his tusks that were starting to grow. All of these changes were taking time though and he had to shed his skin every time the slightest changes took place.

_**Think! I'm almost to the planet and I'm not fully formed yet! There has to be a way that I can…oh course why did I think of that before!**_

Rolling over onto his back and opening his mouth began to spray a sticky webbing around himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back on LV-426 Greg and Sophie had entered the chamber of the eggs. Greg finally carried Sophie down the hole and propped her down next to him. She turned to see the see the thousands of eggs and her eyes went wide "HOLY SHI-"Greg covered Sophie's mouth "Be quiet! They're asleep." Greg hushed her "What do you mean they're asleep?" Sophie asked. Greg shrugged "I don't know. It's like they're hibernating or something." They started to scale along the side of a walkway that dipped into the pit where the rows of dormant eggs lay "Look." Sophie said pointed to a row with several eggs missing "This is where Leptis got his eggs." Said Sophie. They continued down the walkway through the tunnel that was the egg chamber glancing down at the row of eggs that sat beneath the blue mist.

**Hello?**

Greg spun around and stared into the black depths of the tunnel behind him "What is it?" asked Sophie "I…I thought I heard a…never mind." Greg said. He swore he heard the faint voice of a Xenomorph in his head. But he disregarded it and edged Sophie on.

Behind them in the darkness a mottled blue lithe figure cocked its pointed tubular head to the side. Then it opened its mouth and let a second set of jaws slid out almost playfully.

**Brother?**

* * *

**Now I know you must have a lot of questions like "Did bob just bring a proto-alien into this? What's going to happen to Sebastian and Kwey'tana once they get to Sahara? What's happening to Bloodlust? Why does he decide our questions for us?" well you will all have to wait till the next chapter MUHAHAHA :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Tez'bak'mal

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 17: The Tez'bak'mal**

The king of Sahara watched the twin suns set from his throne. One sun scorched the desert half of the planet while the other heated the flora and fauna of the jungle half. Not only was he the king of Sahara but he was the son of Qui'nox; Set'nox. Set'nox was still a young blood when he was informed of his father's death and was informed that he must become the king. For a time he was happy with his place on the throne and its perks; he had wealth, his father's trophies, he gained a beautiful wife, and he was expecting a pup very soon. But the perks wore off and he grew weary of his throne.

He couldn't hunt any longer because he had to attend to all of Sahara's issues and needs. It was boring! He sat on his throne all day organizing Chiva trials, took part in the manufacturing of Krav'klay, authorizing the exploration of new planets that supported fair prey, and a list of other things that gave him a headache when he thought about them "It's always the same. I need some excitement!" he thought to himself. The doors to his throne room opened with a swish and in stepped his wife La'kraith. He smiled and welcomed her with an embrace as she strode over to his throne "Hello my Ki'vala." She said to him and pressed her forehead against his lovingly.

Set'nox placed his hand over his wife's pregnant belly which supported his pup "The pup is almost ready to be born." She said to him placing her hand on his. Set'nox felt the baby kick against his hand inside her "It will be a strong one, I can tell." He told her and tickled her face with his mandibles making her giggle. Then he reached up and groped her swelled breasts that were filled with milk "Well someone's felling frisky today." She said giving him a naughty smile. Set'nox was about to continue when a screen dropped from the ceiling the projection of a Yautja elder was portrayed in Set'nox and La'kraith's faces "Damn it!" he thought "My king! This is urgent! The bad blood Kwey'tana has returned to Sahara-" "Well deal with her!" Set'nox said obviously annoyed at the interruption "But sire she has brought the-" "DEAL WITH HER!" he roared wanting to get back to his wife. He pressed the off button and the screen went blank "Now where were we." He said turning back to his wife.

* * *

Kwey'tana and Sebastian's starship landed in the docking bay which was surrounded by Yautja "Now let me do all the talking alright?" Kwey'tana told Sebastian who was sharpening his blades "Fine. But at the first sign of trouble I'm jumping in and collecting some new skulls. Particularly ones with mandibles!" He said smiling evilly. Kewy'tana sighed "Ugh, you're like a young blood bragging about future hunts that will never come." Sebastian laughed. Then there was a knock on the ship's door "Bad blood Kwey'tana. By Yautja law you must open this door immediately!" a gruff Yautja voice came from outside.

"How do they know it's us?" Sebastian asked "Yatuja who are branded as bad bloods are given ships that are marked so if they come back to Sahara everyone knows." She finished "Come out and face your fate!" the voice said again. Sebastian cloaked "I'll wait for you in here." The air said. The Yautja had lost his patience. He activated his Quin'ta'rom and was about to punch of the door when it opened and Kwey'tana stepped out to a crowd of curious Yautja with her hands up "My fellow Yautja! I know that I have returned against the hunter's code but I must inform you that I have been-" she was silenced by the Yautja that had been yelling at her who aimed a combi-stick at her.

"You will be brought to the high council for trial where you will rot in jail until you pup is born! And after that you will be executed!" the crowd jeered at Kwey'tana who tried to keep the situation as calm as possible. She talked as loud as she could so that everyone could hear her "Please listen everyone! I have been framed for the murder of my mate! The council was wrong! I am innocent! I know who the killer is!" the Yautja with the combi-stick thrust it at her menacingly "Are you calling the council liars?" it was one thing to say your innocent but to say the Yautja council were liars is a big no no.

She defended herself and shook her head "No I would never call the honored ones liars! Haven't you been listening to me? I am innocent!" "That's enough out of you bad blood! Vra'mas was a dear friend of mine! I will not let his killer go unpunished!" the Yautja said to her and raised the combi-stick high above his head ready to strike her down which brought the crowd into a frenzy making them cheer for the death of the bad blood. Then there was a whizzing noise and a smart disk came flying out of the open door behind Kwey'tana and knocked the weapon out of the male Yautja's hands.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the ships door as a cloaked figure came flying out with an aerial front flip and went crashing down in front of the Yautja who leapt back as the figure pulled its wrist blades out of the ground and pointed it at him "What is this? Another bad blood you have brought with you to defile our planet?" the Yautja said bringing out his own wrist blades. Kwey'tana smiled and understood the game Sebastian was playing at "No, not a bad blood." She said. Then an unholy sound came from the figure in front of her. It let out a noise that sounded like the sounded like the cries of dying hunters, the screeches of Kainde Amedha, the screams of Oomans in pain, and other evil sounds that made mothers hide their pups behind their robes and husbands step in front of their wives ready to defend them, little did they know it was Sebastian playing with his audio files.

"What…what is that!" asked the hunter who backed away from the evil sound "It's the Tez'bak'mal." Kwey'tana said calmly. Everyone was sent into a panic. The Tez'bak'mal was actually the Yautja version of the boogieman. It was said that one day after the hunters left earth the Oomans had summoned an evil spirit from the body of a fallen hunter who had been killed by a group of Oomans. Its body was of that of the hunters but its head was made of the hunter's most recent trophy. Now a monster in complete Krav'klay stalks the Ooman world looking for hunters to kill and make trophies of their heads. But it was just a story to make restless pups fall asleep at night all. But the recent stories of hunters going to the Ooman home world and never returning because they were murdered by an evil monster that took their heads as trophies seemed a little to coincidental. They all backed up at the mention of the name "Th-the Tez'bak'mal? But it's just a legend! It's not real!"

"Well let me ask you something?" Sebastian's distorted voice came from the air "DO I LOOK FAKE TO YOU!" and with that he uncloaked and revealed himself dressed in complete Krav'klay with his blades drawn and a skull high in the air which made him look like the actual Tez'bak'mal "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically making the crowd even more terrified of him. Other Yautja warriors moved in to attack the Tez'bak'mal but the hunter who had called him fake ordered them back "Stay back! I want this one!" the hunter's code stated that the first hunter who challenges prey gets to kill it.

The others backed up into the crowd and formed a ring around the two who began to circle each other. Kwey'tana was very uneasy. This was not the way she wanted things to go when she arrived back on her home planet. And if Sebastian was serious, he would have meant what he said about skulls with mandibles "So many skulls, so many bodies to skin, so many trophies!" he said still circling his opponent who growled at his remark "My people are not trophies demon!" Sebastian threw back his head and laughed "I bet that's what every trophy said before one of your people killed them! I'm just here to return the favor!" Sebastian charged, leaping into the air and slashing the hunter's chest before kicking off him and landing a few feet away. The hunter was shocked at the fact that this creature just cut him without warning. He roared and charged Sebastian. Blades met with a clang and the fight began. Sparks flew as the metal as the two exchanged blows. Finally they came to a front and were in a pushing match with their blades "You're good." Sebastian grunted making the Yautja grunt in pride "Fought better."

Sebastian dropped to the ground and using the momentum he pushed through the Yautja's legs and rolling into a crouch he sprang up and slashed the Yautja's back "That's the same move he used on me! He really knows how to beat us!" thought Kwey'tana. Sebastian didn't give the Yautja anytime to attack dropped him to the ground with two swift kicks to the back of his knees. Then he moved up and brought his blades to his neck drawing a collected gasp from the crowd as he was about to make another trophy when a shrill voice cried out "NO!" and a small Yautja pup broke free of his mothers grasp and ran towards Sebastian who backed away from the child as if he were on fire.

"_No!" Sebastian thought cupping his mouth to suppress his muffled cries as he saw his mother's headless body bleed out on the floor._

"Leave my father alone!" the young pup said and picked up the combi-stick which was too large for his body and wavered in his hands as he jabbed at Sebastian with it who just stood there staring at the child with his hands at his sides "Seb'as'chin?" Kwey'tana asked. Then the pup lunged forward and cut through Sebastian's pant leggings and left a small cut on his right leg. Sebastian looked down at the cut as if the sting of blade on flesh had snapped him back to reality. He looked down at the cut on his leg and then at the combi-stick in the pups hands. He looked into the eyes of the pup that were filled with fear as Sebastian advanced towards him.

Then the larger Yautja stood up and stood in front of the pup "Not my son!" he said and pointed his blades at him. Sebastian looked from the pup to the father "How old is he?" Sebastian asked "Why do you care you-" the Yautja started "How old?" Sebastian repeated. The Yautja paused before answering "A year." Sebastian backed away I won't turn your son into a monster." he said making the Yautja tilt his head to the side confused "Listen up!" he said drawing everyone's attention to him "Kwey'tana is innocent! She has been framed as she has said before. And I have a pretty good idea of who the murderer is. We will wait in the ship until you are ready to cooperate." He shuffled back to the ship and nudged Kwey'tana inside. Before he closed the doors he turned back to the pup and his father who were left stunned at what just happened "Run along back to your mother little one." He said to the pup. Then he looked at the male "I'm sorry…" he said and door closed.

* * *

"When does this thing end?" asked Sophie as they kept moving through the dark tunnel "Shh, Greg said putting a finger to his lips." They stopped, listening "What is it?" asked Sophie straining her ears to see what Greg might have heard "There's something down here, Xenomorph, and it's been following us ever since we got here." He said and then too a whiff of the air "It smells different to, like the eggs." Then Sophie stood stock still and stared over his shoulder "And it's about fivefeet tall, blue, and has a long sharp head." "That's amazing how do you know that?" Greg asked "Because it's standing right behind you, MOVE!" she pushed him to the side as a blue figure greeted them with a horrible screeching roar.

Unfortunately Sophie had pushed Greg right into the pit of eggs where he landed on top of several with a splat. The newly awakened face huggers screeched as they're eggs were crushed and their bodies flattened by Greg "Ew." He said wiping some slime and blood off his back "Greg I could use a hand here!" Sophie called to him backing away from the advancing Xenomorph. Greg grunted and picked himself up off the squashed eggs and launched himself at the blue Xenomorph. He tackled it to the ground and he screeched in its face revealing his second tongue. Then it roared and revealed a second set of jaws "What the hell are you?" he asked.

**Hello.**

It's quiet almost child like voice said in his mind. Then it tilted its head to the side and asked a very strange question.

**Are you my brother? **

It asked curiously "What? No I'm not your brother!" Greg said out loud "Greg what are you talking about just kill it!" Sophie said from behind him.

**Is she my sister?**

It asked pointing to her

_No she is not your sister!_

Greg said growling.

**Then…who are you?**

It asked cocking its head to the side.

_Uh…I'm Greg and this is Sophie-wait why am I telling you this you attacked us!_

**I just wanted to say hello.**

"Greg what does it want?" asked Sophie peering over his shoulder at the blue alien that waved to her "What the fuck it waved at me! She said and jumped back.

_Okay since your obviously not here to hurt us why are you here?_

**I…I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.**

* * *

**Hey sup guys I'm just going to leave it off here for today and I hope you enjoy what's coming up next because we're going to get a little taste of how much of a BADASS Sebastian really is. Plus I'm going to throw a little Prometheus into the mix so if you haven't seen the movie just bear with it. Also shout out to LongLoreLover for all the positive reviews. Check out his stories while your at it!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Prophecy

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 18: The Prophecy**

Sebastian leaned against the side of this ship with his head in his arm for support as he heard the crowd outside disperse and Kwey'tana sigh with relief "We survived! We're not dead…Se'bas'chin?" he was sighing heavily as if he were about to cry "Sebastian do not worry if we aren't dead then that means we could have a fighting chance and who knows? We might actually pull this little stunt off right Se'bas'chin!" she walked over to him and began to worry "Se'bas'chin?" she put her hand on his shoulder "Do you know how many I've killed Kwey'tana?" he asked shrugging her hand off his shoulder "Kwey'tana confused at the question replied "No." Sebastian let out an even bigger sigh "Seventeen…I've killed seventeen Yautja. And how many do you think are fathers?" she shook her head "No I don't." Sebastian pushed off the wall and walked around the ship "I wonder how many pups wake up every day without their father?" he shook his head. Now Kwey'tana understood his behavior.

"Se'bas'chin do not be concerned about pups. They are taught from the moment they are born that they must accept that hunting is a dangerous sport and some may not come back alive." She said trying to comfort him to no avail "When I saw that pup rush out of the crowd…I looked at him and he looked at me…and I saw myself! I saw myself scared and frightened that I might lose the one I love most!" this made Kwey'tana remember how much he was hurt inside. She was about to over and try to console him but then the doors whooshed open and in stepped three Yautja enforcers. Sebastian was on his guard in a millisecond in front of Kwey'tana like a dog protecting its master. One of them held up his hand "Do not be alarmed Tez'bak'mal and bad blood Kwey'tana. We have not come to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian growled" The council has considered your request about a fair trial and agrees. You have been summoned by the high council for a fair trial." They turned and exited the ship leaving Kwey'tana and Sebastian alone to compensate what to do next "Do you think we can trust them? I mean for all we know we'll be walking outside into a trap!" Sebastian told her "The high council would not use trickery to get us killed. If they wanted us dead we would have been the moment we turned our backs to them." "Good point."

They walked out to be greeted by the enforcers with their spears, combi-sticks, and whips at the ready "Follow us." They said and turned and led Sebastian and Kwey'tana through the streets of Sahara. Sebastian looked around in awe. He never thought he would get to actually see the Yautja home world let alone be led straight to the high council of elders! Sahara's desert city was a mass of tall black rectangular structures that resembled an apartment complex. A crowd of Yautja had amassed to see the sight of the bad blood and the Tez'bak'mal being led to the elder council.

They lined each side of the street in rows and followed them from behind. Looking around he noticed that they eyed Kwey'tana with a look of scowl of their faces but looked at him with bot a sense of curiosity and fear in their eyes. At one point a small brown ball that looked like it was made from animal hide rolled out in front of Sebastian and two pups that had been playing with it sprinted through the crowd and ran out in front of Sebastian to retrieve it. They stopped a few feet away from him when they saw him and so did the enforcers that turned to see why the crowd had drawn their breath. Locked in a staring contest with the pups he bent down and picked up the ball. He tossed it into the air and started to bounce it off his knees, elbows, and head giving everyone a show "Ugh, showoff." Kwey'tana thought as he kicked it back to the pups that caught it and tried to copy what he had done.

"Keep moving." An enforcer said. They kept walking until the streets transformed into a large runway that led up to the tallest building in the entire city. It had the same black texture as the others did except this one went up past the clouds and was so wide it could have its own zip code. Large cubes jutted out from random sides of the structure giving it the appearance of a rectangular rubix cube "Behold the royal palace. It houses both the king and elders. We shall enter and see the council first and if proven innocent greeted by the king." Kwey'tana said walking next to him "Then I get my revenge." Sebastian growled in his mind.

They walked straight into the structure and were escorted by the enforcers through the palace to the elders. The walls were lined with depictions of Yautja battling dangerous creatures, various skulls, and the occasional holographic projection of a former Yautja king. They stopped at a large black door "Enter here and may Centanu be with you." One of the enforcers said and with a push of one of the buttons on his gauntlet the doors swung open. Sebastian and Kwey'tana walked inside and turned around. There were the elders, seven of them in total, all tall in stature with lots of dreadlocks sticking out of their heads, their masks decorated in both tribal and runic patterns that were placed in front of them, and each had a cape that was a different color. They sat in a long seated row that resembled the spot where a human jury would sit except in the middle of the row was a raised seat where an ancient sat.

Ancients are predators that would make the final words amongst elders since they have been around the longest and had a handsome amount of trophies that could make even the king jealous. When they entered the doors closed behind them and with a soft bang and they were plunged into darkness and the only light were coming from red orbs suspended above the council like giant red fireflies giving the Yautja an eerie look about them "Bad blood Kwey'tana and Tez'bak'mal, step forward." One of them said. Kwey'tana and Sebastian stepped up to the Predators "Do you know why you are still alive?" he asked again "Sebastian shrugged "I don't know, you tell us." He said jokingly.

All of the Predators looked down at him and he received a painful elbow from Kwey'tana "Silence Ooman! Yes do not be so surprised we know you are not a legend but a mere Ooman who has the nerve to copy our great race. Speak out of term again and we will take your head here and now." Sebastian was about to speak up when another elbow from Kwey'tana shut him up "Now let's try this again. Do you know why you are alive bad blood Kwey'tana and Ooman? You are still standing here because we would like to know how a mere Ooman is still alive and can speak our language." The muttered agreements from other the other Yautja followed "I believe the Oomans have created something that exploits faults in our technology and makes it so they can kill us!" An elder stated standing up "No it's obvious that there is some sort of new disease that has been killing us off!" another said "I bet it has something to do with those damn Hish!"

More and more outbursts of wild accusations erupted from each elder until Sebastian shrugged and said out loud "Or you could all just come to grips with the fact that I killed them and took their Krav'klay." That shut them all up "Preposterous." One scoffed "More like impossible!" they all started laughing in unison at Sebastian's claim all except the elder who sat in his chair with his head propped up against his fist as if he were bored. Then the laughing triggered a flashback to the mountain where the blood chilling laughter of the young bloods rang inside Sebastian's head like a broken record "Shut…the pauk…up." He said summoning all self-control not to slit anyone's throat wide open.

"What did you just say Ooman?" one of the elders asked "I said shut the pauk up! You want proof? Fine here's your damn proof!" he grabbed his mask and unclipped the bottom which doubled as a breathing mask. He tossed the top half up to the ancient who caught it "Access the picture files." he growled after taking a gulp of air from the breathing mask. The elder looked at Sebastian as if he had seen him before but then pulled a wire out of his gauntlet and plugged it into the mask. The red orbs above the council descended to make a holographic projection of the inside of Sebastian's mask.

It showed a Yautja dead on the ground with a Spear in his chest, the next was a skinned Yautja in a tree, a Yautja caught in a wire net, and so on and so forth. At last the pictures ended and they left the Yautja Elders stunned at what they just saw "Got anything smart to say now?" he asked "K-killer!" one of them yelled drawing his wrist blades and was followed by the other five "So this is how it ends huh?" He said grabbing his spear "STOP!" a loud booming voice froze the entire room.

It was the ancient who was standing up with his red cape billowing around him. Then Sebastian noticed his mask that was a dark greyish green with a tribal pattern running around the side and gas tubes were located near the eye sockets. The ancient walked down from his seat to Sebastian with a hint of curiosity on his face "Ancient Del'kata what are you doing?" asked one of the elders who was standing up with his weapons out. The Ancient walked right up to Sebastian "That spear in your hand. Where did you get it?" asked the ancient asked politely "From my mother." Answered Sebastian.

"Why do you ask." The ancient smiled "Because that spear once belonged to me." Sebastian's jaw dropped along with his breathing mask which fell out of his hands "You…you…" Sebastian managed to breathe out before stumbling for his mask "Yes, I did meet your mother under that cold hunters moon. She was one of the first Oomans to be marked in over 1,000 years. I gave her my spear because she had shown exceptional bravery fighting alongside a fellow hunter and it is custom that we present you with a weapon." Then he turned to the council "It is also custom that we give an Ooman who has killed one of us in fair combat an exotic gift of some sort. Yes it is true that custom isn't followed often but there are exceptions." Sebastian fell to his knees overwhelmed that the Predator from his mother's story was here and alive in front of him.

"How dare you Del'kata! This Ooman has murdered our seventeen hunters, I even went to their burials!" "And we've killed thousands of them!" the ancient yelled at the elder "We must take into account of what we do to their race. We orphan their pups, slaughter their species, and the survivors of us are mentally scarred for life. That is the result of this young Ooman here." He said looking down at Sebastian pitifully. Kwey'tana was shocked. Se'bas'chin was the son of the marked one? She remembered that he said that she bore the mark but she never considered his mother to be the marked one that ancient Del'kata spoke about. She thought it was just a ridiculous story to get hunters to laugh! Sebastian was slowly taking in the fact that he had become what he had hunted; a Predator. For all he knew he could have orphaned young pups and slaughtered fathers who cared for their wives and children. He looked up at the ancient and said to him "Ancient Del'kata …if all that I have done is in vain…then kill me now."

His statement silenced the entire court "I pity you Ooman. Tell us, happened to you to turn you into this?" Del'kata said gesturing to Sebastian's humble form. Immediately the shame and remorse was gone, washed away by boiling hot anger and rage. He stood up and looked Del'kata dead center in the face and growled "Revenge." "Revenge?" Del'kata repeated "I owe it all to you Yautja by the way. A few of your hunters murdered my mother right in front of me while I was just a pup so yeah, you try seeing something like that when your just a child and not come out mentally scarred." "What! Your mother was murdered by…Yautja?" an elder asked as if he was telling them he had become the president "That's right. So I figured an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. Or in her case a head for a head, huh?" the court turned its attention to talk amongst themselves as if they had completely forgotten their sudden urge to kill Sebastian.

The ancient held out his hand to Sebastian "Rise up Tez'bak'mal." Sebastian took it and slowly got to his feet "We have come to a decision of what to do with the Ooman." One of them said. Del'kata turned and waited what the elders were about to say "We have agreed that the human may live under the circumstance that he must leave Sahara immediately "But what about Kwey'tana?" Sebastian asked them "She is a bad blood and her arrival here she will be executed even if does bear a pup." Kwey'tana gasped "But-but." She started to say but was silenced by the elders "We told you that if your execution will take place with or without you bearing a pup." Sebastian stepped in front of her.

"Listen, she is innocent and I can prove it to. I know who killed her mate. That's the difference between you and me. If one of my people is murdered an investigation is launched that rules out suspects, collects DNA, and questions the suspects to catch the murderer. While you just point fingers at the last person to see the victim. Most of the time your right but you could have put away the wrong Yautja and not even know it! Just give me a day and I'll find the real killer" The elders were intrigued by this statement "And if you don't?" "Then I'll perform a Hiraket and kill every Yautja that gets caught in the blast.

" Every last Yautja in the room stared at him with a stunned expression "Or I could do it now and kill all of us if that's okay with you." He said flipping open his gauntlet "NO WAIT!" cried one of the elders "What's the matter Yautja? Afraid of death?" Sebastian taunted 'Now listen here Tez'bak'mal, I don't fear death but there are innocent Yautja that you will slaughter if you do that!" Sebastian scoffed "I know. So bring the killer to justice." The Elders growled but finally gave in "Very well. Who is the killer of hunter Vra'mas?" One of them said after a heated argument "Oh that's an easy one. She was the last one to see Vra'mas. Go on Kwey'tana tell them." Kwey'tana looked at the ground confused then her eyes widened and she clenched her hands into fist "It was my sister! Vi'alya killed my mate! Not once have I considered the possibility that she would have…" Sebastian took her hand silencing her "It's alright. You'll get through this." Sebastian told her and let go of her hand.

_Vra'mas took hold of her hand "It's alright. You'll get through this." He told her when she was angry or sad._

"Ancient Del'kata, do you believe this is true? That Vi'alya killed Vra'mas?" he turned to face the Yautja jury "Why don't we all find out? Gather some enforcers and find Vi'alya." He said. The jury shuffled from their seats and out the door motioning to the enforcers to follow them leaving Sebastian, Kwey'tana, and Del'kata alone in the room "So are we free to go or what?" Sebastian asked Del'kata. Del'kata handed him the top piece of his mask and stepped towards him "There is ancient prophecy that dates back to the time of Catanu that states that the marked Ooman son of an apprentice that sides with a Kainde Ooman to stop a great tragedy from befalling Sahara." Sebastian was dumbstruck.

"Kainde means hunted in Yautja language but that title belongs to the Yautja's most honored prey the Amedha which means serpent and the hunted serpent are Xenomorphs." He thought to himself "A Kainde Ooman would be impossible with the exception of…" his train of thought was lost as he came to grips with what Del'kata was suggesting "You think I'm this, marked Ooman? That's ridiculous what do you mean a…mark." He finished as Del'kata pulled his breathing mask off his face revealing the mark of the hunters "Okay yes I marked myself but that's just a coincidence!" "You're the son of an apprentice. "There's no such thing as a Kainde Ooman!" "What about the one on the Kainde Amedha home world. The one that you were with?" asked Kwey'tana "Thank you Kwey'tana." Sebastian said sarcastically not wanting any part in this whole prophecy ordeal "So there is a Kainde Ooman. That means the prophecy is true, Sahara is in grave danger, from what I'm not sure. It only says that you and a Kainde Ooman will save us all."

* * *

"We've been in here for an hour can't we leave?" asked a Yautja enforcer to his partner "No. We have strict orders from the king himself to search every nook and cranny of this ship." Two Yautja enforcers were looking for any sign of treachery from the bad blood Kwey'tana "What do you think of Tez'bak'mal?" "First of all its not an ancient legend it's just an Ooman who has acquired some skill nothing special. I've hunted far better than him."

_**Well what do we have here? **_

Bloodlust asked himself looking up through the floor at the Yautja. "I don't know." "What do you mean?" "Ooman or not it freaks me out." His partner chuckled "And how so?" "The way it laughed when it fought Ra'zet." "Eh, Oomans are strange creatures anyway-"he was silenced by a clank, a hiss, and a spike being rammed through the back of his head. His partner turned and received a hissing stream of acid to his mask making everything go black before he was pounced on by a particularly large Kainde Amedha. The smoldering pieces were torn from his face and something was shoved down his throat suffocating him.

* * *

**Bloodlust strikes at last! No Greg today though that'll be in the next chapter along with Sebastian being a badass like I promised. By the way Sahara's air isn't compatable with for human lungs. It would take some time for Sebastian's body to get used to it.**

**Pauk-Fuck**

**Hiraket-Honorable suicide**

**Hish-A sub species of Yautja**

**Apprentice-A Human that has showed fought alongside a yautja hunter and is taken into the clan as one of their own.**


	19. Chapter 19: One Of The People

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 19: One Of The People**

"I'm not some savior of Sahara, I'm the complete opposite!" Sebastian argued with Del'kata who calmly replied "You are so blinded by anger and sadness that you do not see you have been chosen by Cetanu for the very purpose of saving us!" "I'm not the only one whose about to be blinded by anger and sadness." Sebastian mumbled before continuing "Look I don't save Yautja I hunt them!" "That's the irony of it all! All your training, all your skill, torment, and hunts have led up to this very moment!" Sebastian took offence to that "All of my training, skill, hunts, and torment are used for one thing and one thing only and that's hunting Yautja! I'm not some prophesized hero that's going to save your stupid planet. I was better off as the Tez'bak'mal anyway." Del'kata sighed seeing that it was pointless to argue with the stubborn Ooman any longer "Very well if you will not accept your fate I will not force you to. Just tell me where the Kainde Ooman is." "Why? So you can hunt him down and stick his skull on a wall? I don't think so!" Sebastian growled.

Kwey'tana was surprised that the ancient was remanding this calm "The Kainde Ooman is essential to the prophecy! Without him we will perish." Then the doors opened spilling light into the room and a stream of words that mothers cover their children's ears also filled the room "Get your pauking hands of me!" A group of enforcers were doing their best to hold onto a female Yautja that was kicking and thrashing to get free "I haven't done anything wrong! The one you want is…Kwey'tana?" she stopped struggling when she saw her and began struggling as if to get away from her "No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen!" Kwey'tana roared in anger and moved toward her "Vi'alya! You killed my mate! Pinned it on me! And dubbed me a bad blood! You ruined my life!" Vi'alya still struggling smirked "Well sister you got what you deserve!" Sebastian grabbed hold of Kwey'tana's arm in an attempt to stop her from having an intergalactic catfight but started to get dragged along with her.

"Kwey'tana wait! Calm down! Ancient, a little help here!" it took the combined strength of Del'kata and Sebastian to slow Kwey'tana's advance just enough so the enforcers could pull her sister back away from her "Why did you let this bad blood back onto our planet? And why is that hunter so short?" Vi'alya called to the ancient pointing to Sebastian and Kwey'tana "You are the real bad blood here Vi'alya!" growled Kwey'tana "Yeah and I'm not short…am I?" Sebastian added "Never the less you have no evidence to prove it!" Vi'alya smirked. Sebastian started to chuckle "Is there something funny?" Vi'alya asked "Yes actually! Exactly 3 minutes ago you basically admitted to the crime!" Sebastian said "Here let me show you!" he pressed the playback button and Kwey'tana's voice was heard her.

"Vi'alya! You killed my mate! Pinned it on me! And dubbed me a bad blood! You ruined my life!" then Vi'alya's "Well sister you got what you deserve! "Well sister you got what you deserve! "Well sister you got what you deserve!" it repeated "I was recording the whole time." Sebastian said secretly smirking behind his mask as the recording still played her voice. Vi'alya was grabbed under her arms by the enforcers and was carried towards the door "What! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the she looked over her shoulder as a last resort called out to her sister.

"Kwey'tana I challenge you to a brawler's Kwimbasa!" the guards stopped and let her go. She stood with a triumphant look on her face as Kwey'tana stepped forward "I accept your challenge." She said stone faced "Wait what challenge?" Sebastian asked "One on condition!" she continued "We do it today, now, in the arena for everyone to see." Her sister laughed "I accept! If you win your blood is cleansed!" "And if you win?" Vi'alya smirked "If I win I leave this planet and you are executed in my place! Also…" her eyes fell on Sebastian "I get him as my personal slave!" She said pointing to him "Wait what!" Sebastian started before Kwey'tana said "Agreed!" and Vi'alya cackled "See you in the arena sister!" and the enforcers carried her out shutting the door behind them.

"What in almighty fuck just happened?!" Sebastian exclaimed not able to come up with a logical sentence "My sister has challenged me to a brawler's match and I accepted." She said and turned to Del'kata "Invite the entire sector. I want everyone to see my innocence." Del'kata nodded and pressed a button on his gauntlet "Attention! There is going to be a brawler's Kwimbasa between the bad blood Kwey'tana and her sister Vi'alya the real murderer. They have wagered their lives, their blood, and the Tez'bak'mal! All of this will happen today so hurry to the arena!" Del'kata turned off the speaker "It is done. Kwey'tana, you must go to the armory for fitting. I suggest you go now, Cetanu guide you." He bowed to her "Thank you ancient." She bowed back and strode off through the door leaving Del'kata and Sebastian alone "What happens now?" asked Sebastian.

* * *

The predalien chestburster pushed its way out of its host chest with a tiny clicking screech.

**_Hello my son._**

A deep oily voice said in its mind. It swiveled its head around to see Bloodlust standing over it.

**_Mother?_**

The chestburster asked.

**_No not mother. Call me father for I am your king!_**

**_Yes father!_**

Bloodlust scooped the small predalien in his claws and placed him onto his shoulders where it curled around the tubes oh his back.

**_Come. Let us go while the natives are distracted._**

* * *

The Yautja arena resembled the Roman coliseums with its oval shaped structure, rows of seats to fit thousands of Yautja eager to watch the death match, the ground was all sand, and two gates at the end of each of the stadium held the opponents. The only difference was instead of white marble it was made of a black metal that was tinted with a red glow. Not to mention that it was encased in a bubble that displayed the Yautja's incredible technology. The bubble analyzed all life forms in the arena and produced the air that they would breathe on their home planet and was used for intergalactic prey that hunters would fight. Sebastian sat in one of the top boxes with Del'kata and a few of the elders watching.

Then the gates opened and Kwey'tana and Vi'alya stepped out with only a shoulder piece and a wrist blade to cheering and applause. Del'kata stepped forward and produced a human skull and a dagger from the folds from his cape and placed it on the edge of the box "Let the brawlers Kwimbasa…begin!" and he brought the dagger down on the skull smashing it into pieces and the fight began. The females charged at each other blades drawn and clashed together in a flurry of metal, fists, and foul language. For the first few minutes of the fight it was anyone's game. But then Kwey'tana got the upper hand with a left hook that sent Vi'alya reeling back onto the ground.

Then Vi'alya turned and cut Kwey'tana's leg with her blade and something happened that caught Sebastian's eye. Vi'alya's expression changed to a look of triumph as she cut Kwey'tana's leg and Kwey'tana suddenly went rigid as a board as if she was frozen in a block of ice and fell back onto the ground. Sebastian had seen the same effect with the poison dart frog which skin secrets a deadly toxin that causes almost instant paralysis. Sebastian had a hunch and zoomed in on Vi'alya's blade and scanned it. A picture of what looked like a giant misquote mixed with a wasp that was labeled Phoenix appeared on the inside of his mask. Then a picture of the creature's stinger was magnified so that Sebastian could see a sticky substance dripping off it and the Yautja word for paralysis came up under it.

"Stop the fight Vi'alya's cheating! She coated her blade in Vy'drach venom!" Sebastian exclaimed. Del'kata looked up at Sebastian with a horrified expression on his face "Once the Kwimbasa has begun no Yatuja may stop it!" Sebastian looked out at Vi'alya about to stab Kwey'tana and the memory of his mother getting impaled on that Yautja's blade flashed before his eyes "They didn't say anything about an Ooman!" he said his eyes dilating behind his mask. He took aim and fired a bolt of plasma at Vi'alya who looked up and dodged the projectile "What are you doing!" exclaimed one of the elders as Sebastian took a few steps back. With adrenaline surging through his entire body he ran forward and jumped off the edge of the box sailing out into the arena.

"I'm no Yautja!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before falling and absorbing the 40 foot drop into a roll. He got up and charged forward like an angry bull firing plasma bolts at Vi'alya who terrified was dodging the best she could. Finally Sebastian reached Kwey'tana's body and slid in front of her "What do you think you are doing!" Vi'alya managed to say "SHUT UP!" Sebastian screamed silencing her. He turned and knelt beside Kwey'tana's paralyzed body "Are you alright?" he asked only to receive a moaning reply from her. He slowly stood up and turned to Vi'alya.

"Vi'alya, I challenge you to a brawler's Kwimbasa right here and right now!" she blinked but then smirked "Bring it on little hunter I accept your challenge!" He unstrapped his plasma caster and let it fall from his shoulder to the ground. He followed up by removing his belt which he tossed besides his plasma caster. He disabled wrist darts and net launcher until finally all that was left was his wrist blades and mask. He pulled one of the tubes out then the next and took a popped the mask right off revealing his face and dropped it by his side.

"He's an Ooman!" and "Told you there' no thing as the Tez'bak'mal!" erupted from the Yautja around him. Vi'alya started to laugh "You're an Ooman? This is going to be more easy than I thou-" CRACK! Sebastian's roundhouse kick met the side of her face and made her stumble to the ground. Sebastian put a hand to his ear "What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my foot breaking your mandibles. Not to mention your pride! Now if you can why don't you pick your sorry ass up and take on this so called easy Ooman of which you speak of!" Vi'alya wiped her mouth and muttered something that sounded like "Lucky shot." before charging at him with a battle cry. Sebastian sidestepped and kicked her in the back causing her to stumble and a roar of laughter to erupt from the crowd.

Vi'alya turned and roared at Sebastian who spread his arms taunting her "Here kitty, kitty!" he laughed and Vi'alya leapt at him her blades extended to their full length. Sebastian dodged the attack by side stepping and delivering an ineffective karate chop to his opponent's back that wasn't meant to do any damage just annoy. "Stand still so I can hit you Ooman!" Vi'alya shouted at him from her place on the ground "Why on earth would I do that?" Sebastian said sarcastically. Vi'alya leapt to her feet and swung her blades at Sebastian who parried with his own watching the little flecks of Vy'drach venom fly off her blade. He pushed away and got up into a boxing stance.

"What are you doing?" asked Vi'alya watching the Ooman bounce back and forth on the balls of his feet throwing punches at an imaginary enemy "Bring it on!" Sebastian growled ready to put his boxing training to good use. Vi'alya scoffed and swung her blades at him but she was blocked and stunned by a powerful punch to the face "By Cetanu that Oomans fast!" Del'kata thought as Sebastian lifted his leg and delivered a front kick to Vi'alya. She roared and started swinging wildly at him in all directions and Sebastian blocked and parried each one with ease. Vi'alya saw and opening and went for it sending a left hook to his rib cage. Sebastian winced thinking he heard something crack.

Then Vi'alya slashed his chest poisoning his body with the venom "Your done now Ooman!" she gloated and walked over to Kwey'tana "Don't worry it'll be quick for you but for her not so much!" Sebastian fought the toxin as best he could and opened his mouth. A few strangled sounds came out as Vi'alya raised her blades above Kwey'tana's throat. Then his vision blurred and he screamed. No, more like roared! It was so loud and so sudden that everyone either gasped in shock or covered their ears from the sound. Vi'alya squeaked in fright at the noise and turned to see Sebastian's eyes wide and his pupil's dilating violently. His voice cracked and he went silent.

Slowly he picked himself of the ground and get to his feet "But-but that's impossible!" Vi'alya stammered "The toxins should make it impossible for you to even blink!" Then she gasped as she saw the wound of Sebastian's chest that instead of bleeding red blood was oozing out a clear slime; his body was rejecting the Vy'drach venom "What the pauk are you?" Sebastian's face was to the ground and he was breathing heavily. Inside his mind he was trying to keep his grip on reality as the adrenaline made his vision blur. Finally he lost it and lifted his head which made Vi'alya step back in fear. Sebastian's dilating pupils had taken up his entire iris. There wasn't any soft chocolate color to them because they had become jet black! That wasn't the only thing that was wrong with his eyes. They were also bloodshot as well!

Sebastian's damaged mind recalled a shattered memory that he had said to a Yautja that he had once fought a long time ago "I AM SEBASTIAN WOODS! HEAR MY NAME AND TREMBLE!" he charged forwards with lightning speed and stabbed Vi'alya right under her ribcage. Her eyes went wide and she sputtered neon green as her lungs filled with blood. She fell off his blade and onto the ground in a pool of fluorescent liquid. Sebastian slowly calmed down and came to grips with reality an was greeted by a cheering crowd of Yautja.

"Now that was a fight!" one of them called "I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with him sometime!" "Hey Tez'bak'mal think you can take me on in complete Krav'klay?" Sebastian stumbled forward by Kwey'tana's side "Thank…you." She mumbled "Don't thank me. This fight isn't over yet." He slid his arm under hers and heaved her to her feet "Come on Yautja on your feet!" he pulled her over to Vi'alya's dying form and some miracle she was still alive hanging on by a thread. Sebastian took her wrist blades and held it out in front of her so that it pointed at Vi'alya. Then he let her go and she fell next to her with her blades buried in her now dead sister's chest.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Sophie asked the Xenomorphs her who were deep in mental conversation.

_So did you make eggs?_

**No they were here when I hatched.**

_Then where the heck did they all come from?_

**I don't know.**

"Hey bug boy, blues, listen when I'm talking to you!" Sophie shouted making them turn around to face her "Yes mam!" Greg said his sarcasm at maximum. Sophie just rolled her eyes "I'm covered in dust it's dark as hell down here and oh yeah! Where the hell are we?" "You are so sexy when you're angry." Greg commented making her blush "You're lucky you're cute!" she muttered and strode on past them into the darkness "And where the hell do we go from here!" she called behind her.

**Hm, the female's pheromone suggests she wants to mate with you.**

_Does, does she! Wait a second. Hey Sophie! Oh yeah that's right._

"Hey Sophie!" Greg called after her "What?" "What should we call him?" Greg said motioning to the blue alien.

* * *

**Sup peps! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of AVPM! BUT with school coming up my chapter updating speed will be slowed though :( But still review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff! Also What do you think the deacons name should be (The blue alien) leave a review saying what you think! Also should I should use actual numbers or actual words like 1 or one? **

**Sincerely-bob the kraken**

**Kwimbasa-Challenge**


	20. Chapter 20: Power

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 20:** **Power **

Sebastian sat in the medical bay next to Kwey'tana who was receiving medical treatment for her paralysis "The doctor said if the amount of Vy'drach venom was any higher my heart would have stopped and no one could have saved me." She said her head resting on the silky pillow that supported it "Luckily I can talk and move my head. But what about you didn't you need any medical care?" "Sebastian shrugged "Eh, just some bumps and bruises nothing serious. Then she saw the bandage through the tattered remnants of his shirt "Your chest!" Sebastian looked down at where Vi'alya had cut him "Oh yeah your sis nicked me just before I…" he went silent remembering when he lost control "You have gone quiet." Kwey'tana said worried "Sebastian hung his head "Before I…lost control."

Kwey'tana blinked "Lost control of what?" Sebastian sighed "My…my sanity." "What do you mean?" she asked. He looked deep into her eyes and she saw something familiar: the deep fathomless sorrow and rage that he had to bear with him. "Remember the operation I had done on me, the one I told you about?" she nodded "Okay…well…let's just say that dilating pupils aren't the only side effect." He sighed again and continued "When I first signed up for the operation to have a device planted in both my kidneys I was still mentally traumatized. After the operation was performed I was required to test it out.

The doctor had me do exercises to get the adrenaline naturally flowing, no problems whatsoever. But then they wanted to see how I reacted to toxins. They had a bee sting me to see how my body would react to the venom. I was already exhausted from all the training exercises the only thing keeping me standing was the artificial adrenaline, but just that small amount of pain from when it stung me triggered it."

"Triggered what?" "Something snapped inside of me and I became this wild animalistic being that couldn't feel pain, possessed incredible strength, and no grip on reality whatsoever. My body violently rejected the venom violently and it pushed out of my body. I went berserk and ended up killing everyone in the room and I woke up the next morning in a pool of blood." He paused remembering the horrible memory. "So you are a berserker." Kwey'tana breathed.

"No it's not that. A therapist said I suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder. She also said that I might also have a multiple personality disorder in there somewhere as well but that's beside the point. The point is that I lost control out there and I could have killed everyone including you. You were lucky that I gained control when I did." He hung his head again. Kwey'tana was once again reminded what he had to go through. She summoned all her strength and moved her hand on top of his "You'll get through this." She said remembering what he said to her. Sebastian smiled.

* * *

Bloodlust moved through the Yautja sewers with fully his grown son by his side. During the time on the ship had grown ten feet tall and sixteen feet in length. He had small spikes coming out of his back and along his sides. He also had sharp pair of tusks coming out of his mouth.

**_What do we do now now father?_**

Asked his son.

**_We select a spot for a hive away from this civilization and then come back for female hosts._**

Bloodlust said trudging through the sewer water

_**Why female?** _

**_Because females can host several embryos unlike males who only carry one. _**

**_Why is that?_**

_**I don't known and I don't care. All I know is that we need to impregnate the females.** _

They turned a corner and came to a dead end.

**_This is perfect._**

Bloodlust said. Then he grunted and collapsed onto one knee.

**_Father are you alright?_**

His son said approaching his father's form.

_**I'm fine. It's just the pain of rapid molting. Ugh, I will start the hive here while you must go up to the surface and hive a female host.** _

Bloodlust hissed at him.

**_Yes father._**

The predalien turned and ran down the dark sewer. Bloodlust opened his mouth and began to spray a sticky black material for the new hive.

* * *

Sebastian was standing in a dark tunnel "Hello!" he called out "Anybody out there?" a clicking noise behind him made him spin around to see an enormous Yautja de-cloak out of the darkness. He was so tall that he could dwarf Kwey'tana. The tall Yautja's mask was decorated in various carvings, runic symbols, and tribal patterns. But the symbol that stuck out to Sebastian the most was the one that was imprinted on the forehead of his mask. It was the mark of the hunters except it painted in human blood. Sebastian knew exactly who this Yautja was, he was the Yautja of Yatuja, the first hunter of the stars. The Yautja deity loomed over Sebastian's tiny form "Vret Sebastian Woods. I am Cetanu, the first hunter of the stars." He said in in a deep booming voice.

"Yeah nice to meet you to." Sebastian replied sarcastically "You should be honored that I the mighty Cetanu has graced you, a mere Ooman with my presence." Sebastian wasn't intimidated in the slightest "Oh please don't be so modest!" Sebastian teased. Cetanu grunted obviously annoyed "You have brought an abomination onto my home planet." he said glaring down at him "Whoa, hold on an abomination?" Cetanu nodded "That's impossible! All of them are dead!"

"One survived." Cetanu growled. Sebastian tried to find another excuse "Okay one got away but it couldn't be on the planet! The only way it could have is to…oh my God!" Sebastian said realizing his mistake. Cetanu nodded "The one called Bloodlust dwells in my planets sewers plotting his next move. I have chosen you and the Kainde Ooman to stop this tragedy." Cetanu said and began to fade away into the darkness "Wait what tragedy?" Sebastian called out to him. Cetanu reached up and removed his mask and let his blood red eyes burn into Sebastian's soul "Accept your fate Tez'bak'mal!" Cetanu vanished and the darkness erupted into fire and engulfed Sebastian in its never-ending blaze.

* * *

Night had fallen on the desert half of Sahara while the jungle sun rose. But in the darkness of the desert city a tall figure skulked beneath the shadow of a building watching and waiting for a passing victim to cross his path. It was Bloodlust's son who had been waiting for night to fall so that he could carry out his father's order for a female host and sure enough a Yautja taking a midnight stroll walked straight by him. The scent of the Yautja was female. The predalien grinned and crept out from the shadows without making a sound and when he got within striking distance, he attacked!

* * *

Sebastian awoke with a gasp and was covered in a cold sweat; his entire body was shaking from the dream. He looked around and saw that it was night and he had fallen asleep in the infirmary with Kwey'tana. He felt something on his hand and looked down to see Kwey'tana's hand still in his. Sebastian smiled but quickly winced as the mark on his cheek stung as if it had been freshly etched into his skin. He looked around and spotted a mirror hanging on the wall. He got up and walked towards it and popped off his mask. A fluorescent green liquid trickled down Sebastian's cheek. His mark was bleeding Yautja blood. He quickly wiped away the blood and stared into the mirror examining the scar which was glowing neon green. Then Sebastian looked down at his hands at the neon blood that had bled from the mark "What the hell is going on?" He whispered looking back up at his mark which was still glowing.

* * *

**_Father I have returned with a female host!_**

**_Excellent my son! You are proving your worth to your father! I am proud of you!_**

The predalien propped the body of the unconscious female up against the wall and began to coat her in hive jelly. When he was done he turned to his father's cocoon.

**_Shall I go out again to look for more hosts?_**

He asked him.

**_No not yet. And yet again your obedience pleases me and for that I shall let you name yourself._**

**_Thank you father. I have the perfect name in mind!_**

* * *

"Deacon? That's a stupid name!" Greg said looking to the blue alien back to Sophie who rubbed her arm and looked away shyly "It was my father's name." Greg mentally face palmed "Oh my God Sophie I'm sorry! I just-" Sophie silenced him with a wave of her hand "Just forget it, now let's go we've got to get the hell out of this thing!" Greg looked at Deacon the deacon who was running a hand along the wall.

_What are you doing?_

He asked him.

**Can't you hear them talking to you?**

_What do you mean?_

Greg pressed his hand against the wall and his mind was assaulted by images of an alien past!

* * *

**Hey guys so yeah I'm just going to leave it off here for now and what do you think bloodlust's kid should be called I have one in mind but I want to see what you guys think first.**

**Sincerely-bob the kraken**


	21. Chapter 21: Bloodshed

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 21: Bloodshed**

Greg was filled with memories that were not his. He saw tall pale beings drinking a black liquid and then mating. He saw what looked like enormous face huggers engulf entire humans in their bulk. Then he saw the white creatures loading eggs onto U shaped ships. He pulled away from the wall with a gasp.

_What…what was that?_

He asked Deacon feeling as if he had just been through a washing machine "Greg what's wrong?" asked Sophie noticing his pause. Greg blinked trying to stand up straight "Sophie I…I think I'm going to pass out!" he keeled over and fell into Deacon's arms that caught him right before he fell into the pit again.

* * *

Sebastian stood over a Yautja version of a sink in what he guess was also the infirmaries washroom trying to scrub the neon green glow out of his mark "Come on!" he growled into the mirror scrubbing even harder. Then there was a knock on the door "Se'bas'chin it is I Del'kata I would like to speak with you." The ancient's voice was heard through the closed door "Yeah just a second!" Sebastian said doing everything he could to get the green out of his mark "Are you alright in there?" "Never better, OW!" Sebastian scrubbed so hard with the course washcloth that was meant for tough Yautja skin broke through his own. He both winced and gasped as fluorescent green laced with red welled up in the small scratch on his cheek "Se'bas'chin I'm coming in."

The door opened and Sebastian whirled around with his hand over his cheek "Haven't you guys ever heard of privacy?" he exclaimed "What happened to your face?" Del'kata asked tilting his head to the side "Nothing." Sebastian grumbled and snatched his mask from his belt and stuck it onto his face "How's Kwey'tana?" he asked Del'kata "She's doing fine. In a few days she'll be as good as new." He said indicating to Kwey'tana sleeping on her cot. Sebastian walked out of the washroom and turned to face Del'kata "Alright what do you need to speak to me about?" Del'kata sighed "Last night a female went for walk and never returned." "So? This isn't my problem." "And this morning the bodies of 2 Yautja enforcers that were assigned to search your ship were found dead. One of them had a hole in his chest." "Cetanu was right!" Sebastian thought.

* * *

_**Bloodshed, your new siblings need nourishment. Go get them some. Oh, and Bloodshed.**_

_**Yes Father?**_

_**Don't bother hiding in the shadows. I want everyone upstairs to know that we're here!**_

Bloodlust told his son who nodded and strutted past the squealing chestbursters into the sewer. After a while he found his way up to the surface. He arrived next to his birthplace which was surrounded by the native creatures.

_**Fools don't even know I'm here!**_

He laughed and slunk behind a building and surveyed them as they took the dead bodies out of the ship.

_**There you are! **_

He thought selecting his target. Sneering he charged Sebastian as he walked off the ship.

* * *

Sebastian had been surveying the scene of the crime alongside Del'kata. One of the hunters had a hole through the back of his head. The other had a hole in his chest which only meant one thing "He was a carrier." An enforcer said pointing out the obvious "This is bad." Sebastian said "Bad? There is an abomination loose! From your ship I might add!" Del'kata told him his voice clear with anger. Sebastian did his best to calm the Yautja ancient "It's going to be fine! We'll find this thing and kill it, boom problem solved!" he said. Del'kata growled and Sebastian just sighed "I'm going outside." He turned and exited the ship.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something with dreadlocks sneaking up behind him and he whirled around tossing a smart disk at it just as the predalien Bloodshed pounced. The monster dodged the attack by leaping to the left and ducked as the spinning Frisbee of death zoomed over his head and back into Sebastian's hand. Bloodshed hissed in disapproval as Sebastian called out to the hunters aboard the ship for backup "Guys the abomination it's out here its…running away like a little bitch get back here!"

Sebastian took chase of the creature it sprinted away "Oh no you don't!" Sebastian growled in his head as he chased his quarry into town. Yautja roared in surprise and fear as the Kainde Amedha and the Tez'bak'mal zoomed by and they scuttled back into their homes. Then Sebastian bumped into a tall Yautja and immediately lost sight of his prey. He decided there was only one thing to do. He ran to the closest structure and began to climb. Bloodshed thought he had lost his pursuer when a bolt of plasma exploded right next to him knocking him to the ground. Bloodshed spun around to feel Sebastian's fist connect with his jaw in a powerful uppercut.

He followed up with swift punch right beneath his ribcage and a quick jab to the throat "You like that huh? You like that you bitch!" Sebastian roared as he hit the side of Bloodsheds face with an elbow. Bloodshed snickered and clubbed Sebastian with the end of his tail sending him onto the ground this time. Sebastian panicked as he saw the predalien loom over him with its tail above its head and kicked it in the groin. Nothing happened. They both looked where Sebastian had kicked him and back at one another with awkward tension "Fuck."

Sebastian rolled to the side as Bloodsheds tail smashed into the sandy earth creating a small divot where Sebastian's head was. He rolled onto his feet and rubbed hi side where the war club for a tail had hit him "Okay you ugly son of a bitch, round two!" Bloodshed snarled and the two began to circle each other when yellow flashes of Yautja mask eyeholes flashed all around them "The cavalry has arrived!" Sebastian gloated as Del'kata along with several other hunters materialized out of the air around them. Del'kata drew his spear and stepped forward "Die abomination!" he roared and leapt into the air above Bloodshed in an aerial attack.

Bloodshed spat acid up at Del'kata and the stream of hissing green liquid hit him square in his bare chest. He cried out in pain and fell in a crumpled heap besides Sebastian "Ancient!" the hunters cried and rushed to their fallen leader's side. Bloodshed took advantage of the confusion and took off with Sebastian hot on his trail "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away this time you ugly fuck!" he yelled and set his laser sight on the back of Bloodsheds head. Then a Yautja pup stepped outside to see what all the noise was and found himself in clutched in Bloodshed's claws with the spikes of his tail pressed up against his throat.

Time stopped for Sebastian. He stated into the pups eyes and saw himself again trapped on the mountain scared and traumatized. He took a step forward and Bloodshed hissed and pressed the spikes just a little harder against the pup's throat. Sebastian just couldn't risk the child's wellbeing "Do you understand me?" he called out to Bloodshed who perked up at the question. "You understand me don't you!" Sebastian growled "I'll let you go if you let go of the kid!" he said pointing to the pup who was whimpering in fear. Then Bloodshed started to gurgle and cough and then in a horrible hissing croaking imitation of Sebastian's voice he said "Do you understand me? "You understand me don't you!" then he threw the pup to the side and dove into an open manhole behind him.

Sebastian rushed to the pups side "Are you alright?" he asked. The pup opened his eyes and at the sight of the skull that Sebastian was still wearing on his back the pup yelped, got up, and ran back inside his home. Sebastian was relieved that the child wasn't harmed but the feeling was short lived "Del'kata!" he exclaimed and rushed back to the fallen ancient. Del'kata was still lying on the ground with a large acid burn covering his entire chest. He was surrounded by all the other hunters were doing their best to keep him alive but he was fading fast. Sebastian made his way to Del'kata's side and dropped by his dying form "Se'bas'chin." He croaked "Yes?" "Let me see it, just to be sure." He reached up and pulled the tubes out Sebastian's mask with a hiss and plucked it from his face. Del'kata's eyes went wide when he saw Sebastian's glowing mark "The mark of Cetanu! What…an…honor…" he trailed off and shut his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Greg woke up to Sophie giving him mouth to mouth. He grinned evilly and stuck his first tongue up inside her mouth "GREG!" she squealed reeling back sputtering and gagging "You know I'm starting to think you're not that interested in me!" Greg joked. Sophie opened her mouth to retaliate but Greg held up his hand "No time to compliment my French kissing Sebastian's in trouble and he needs our help!"

**Who's Sebastian?**

_I'll tell you later_

"What! How do you even know?" Sophie asked confused "No time to explain! Come on Deacon we have a ship to fly!" "Wait what do you mean Deacons going to fly the ship?" Greg who had been leading Deacon the Deacon back the way they came with his arm around his shoulder like a couple of best friends turned with a comical look on his face "Yeah that's right! Me and Deacon are going to fly this giant letter U!"

* * *

**I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME OF COURSE YOU DID! Sorry I took so long with this chapter but I was extremely busy the last 2 weeks with school and other stuff that you don't care about. I'll try to pump out another chapter as soon as I can!**


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 22: Revelations**

Sebastian stood in Kwey'tana's room staring out of the window at what looked like all of Sahara mourning Del'kata's death. He didn't go to the ancient's funeral; it was too painful for him. He didn't understand why but he just understood that his damaged mind viewed Del'kata as a parental figure in some twisted way. He guessed it was because he had given his mother the spear and that he had created him in some way. He shook his head blocking the painful thoughts "So, the ancients dead." Kwey'tana said from her bed staring at him "Yes." He replied numbly.

"I heard you have the mark of Cetanu…is that true?" she said choosing her words carefully for she sensed that he was in his own sense of mourning "Yes." He said again in the same empty tone. Normally Kwey'tana would have been enthusiastic about this news but Del'kata's news had mellowed her enthusiasm "Do you know what that is?" she questioned further "No." "Well the mark of Cetanu is only given to hunters chosen by Cetanu himself through a dream. Have you had a dream about Cetanu?" "Yes." "Wow…" she thought to herself. The mighty Cetanu had graced himself before an Ooman especially an Ooman like Sebastian.

"What did he say?" she asked. Sebastian sighed "He said that the prophecy is true and that I'm supposed to kill the abomination with Greg's help." "Greg? The Kainde Ooman?" " Yeah he's a…friend of mine that I meet on an Ooman ship called the US-V7 that was infested with Kainde Amedha. He sort of was a stowaway and he saved Sophie's life from a crazy android." "Android?" "A Ty'Ooman."

"Like the female one that I was friends with back on the Kainde Amedha home world, you remember her." "Yes I do." "Well Greg saved her and after that we became this trio of space misfits." He said laughing at his joke "We got in escape pods and went to the planet below and well here we are." "But they are still on the Kainde Amedha home world. How are they going to come here?" "I don't know Kwey'tana, I don't know."

* * *

King Set'nox reviewed the footage of Del'kata's death and the Tez'bak'mal's act of saving the pup from his throne room. He twisted a dreadlock in his fingers as he watched the speed and cunning of the abomination that had murdered an ancient and made a fool of the supposed Tez'bak'mal. He sighed "My father would know what to do." He thought sighing. A red flashing light on the arm of his throne began to blink "Ugh, the elders again." He pressed the button and a holographic display of the elders appeared before him "What is it now?" he asked praying that they wouldn't give him a headache like the last time he spoke with them.

"Why have you not dealt with this abomination problem Set'nox? There are mothers and pups hiding in their homes with their husbands guarding the doors! There should be hunters of every caliber searching the city for this monster!" one of the elders lectured him in an old gruff voice "First it is King Set'nox to you. Deny me the respect I deserve again and I shall have you punished. Second I am not just going to amass an army for an abomination." He growled at the holograms.

"You do not understand what this creature is capable of! You should know what it did to an Ooman settlement in less than a few days!" Set'nox scoffed at the idea of a hive of abominations "Please, Oomans are weak pathetic creatures that were made what they are today because of us! We are Yautja! The hunters of the stars! We only need a few fine hunters to track this beast and when they find it its skull is going to be hoisted up on a pole for all of Sahara to see!" Set'nox said proudly.

"If your father was here-" "Well my father isn't here now is he! I'm King now and that means that if you mention my father one more time I will have you all punished!" Set'nox roared at them and pressed the button again ending the transmission. He sighed rubbing his temples. He looked out over his kingdom admiring the shining black spires that almost touched the sky with their red lines going through them like veins "What would father do…" he thought.

He turned back to his throne and pressed a button "Yes my King?" a hologram of an enforcer appeared "Assemble a hunting party. We're putting an end to this threat. Oh and make sure the Tez'bak'mal is with them." "Yes my King." The hologram vanished. Set'nox sighed and got up out of his throne and walked towards his trophy room. He pressed a button and it opened to reveal hundreds of skulls from different kills from across the galaxy. He walked over to the skull of a Tyrannosaurus and reached into its jaws to pull out his first trophy; a human skull "Cetanu forgive me for what I have done." He said to himself staring at it.

* * *

Bloodshed walked up to his father's cocoon that was surrounded by four other predaliens.

**_You return without food?_**

Bloodlust asked his crestfallen son.

**_Yes, I'm sorry father. There were so many of them I-_**

**_You don't need to apologize. There are small creatures down here that provided food for us all. Meet your new siblings Bloodshed. And you're all going to start a war!_**

* * *

"This is never going to work Greg!" Sophie told him as she watched Greg and Deacon trying to pry the petrified body from the seat "Oh hush you." Greg told her as he crawled up to the creature's helmet "Why are we even doing this?" she asked "You'll see!" he responded.

_Hey Deacon, how about you give me a hand here opening the suit._

He asked the blue Xenomorph.

**Sure.**

Deacon said. He tried to climb up next to Greg but couldn't grip to the side of its husk.

_What's the matter?_

**I can't climb things like you.**

_Oh, uh okay let me give you a hand._

Greg reached out his arm for Deacon and pulled him up with him.

_I say we just melt through this thing with acid!_

Greg proposed opening his mouth. Then Deacon ran his claw along the base of the suits ribcage like structure and the entire suit opened with a hiss. Greg and Deacon jumped back onto the floor "Or just do that." Greg grumbled. Inside was a crumbling body of what looked like a white human with black eyes "What the hell is that?" Sophie asked walking up to it "That is an engineer." Greg said staring into the creatures black eyes.

* * *

**I know this ones short the next one's going to be longer :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Bloodbath

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 23: Bloodbath**

"The sewer, why did they have to build a hive in the sewer?" Sebastian thought as he trudged through the dirty water "What's the matter? Can't handle it?" one of the hunters he was with teased. Sebastian was with six hunters on a mission from the King himself to hunt down the predalien. Normally Sebastian would have declined the command for his displeasure of Yautja but he wanted to avenge Del'kata's death plus the King threatened to have him executed if he didn't.

The hunting party trudged through the slime and muck with their masks working overtime in attempt to find the predalien amidst the darkness of the Yautja sewer system. Triangular darkness ran along the walls of the underground tunnel as the hunting party reached a cross road. Three passageways lay in front of them "Three tunnels."" Thought Sebastian with a sigh "Why is it always three?"

The leader of the hunting party moved forward to examine the tunnels "We split up." He said "Big surprise there!" Sebastian interjected causing heads to turn "You dare question me Ooman?" the hunter growled. Sebastian just sighed "No, I'm just saying we shouldn't split up because this'll be just like the horror movies where the group splits up and is picked off one by one. What's wrong with us all taking the same tunnel? If it's a dead end we go back and try the next one it's not that hard!"

Sebastian walked alongside another hunter with his arms crossed "They just couldn't listen to me could they? Any second now there's going to be screams of pain and I'm going to laugh! So what about you buddy what do you think?" he asked the tall hunter next to him who regarded him with a sense of annoyance "Fine, fine I get it you don't like me and I certainly don't like you but that doesn't mean we can't be acquaintances!"

Sebastian continued making the hunter besides him sigh miserably "Do you ever stop talking?" he asked Sebastian who scoffed at his question "Do any of us ever stop talking? No, why? Because it's mentally impossible!" then hissing roars erupted from sounded like all around them. Immediately Sebastian and the hunter were in their guard as battle cries and sounds of battle followed the screeches.

"Ah shit." Sebastian growled under his breath as they turned to see a large Kainde Amedha glowing with green blood block their only way out "Die abomination!" the hunter beside Sebastian cried out. He drew a smart disk and hurled it at the predalien who sidestepped with ease and ducked as the spinning object passed over its head and into the hands of its thrower. The predalien stomped towards the two hunters and hissed angrily.

Then Sebastian's hunting partner charged forward with a battle cry of "Your head is mine!" Sebastian tried to stop him with his own cry of "Wait don't-" before the monster spat acid at his chest throwing him off balance and smashed into his side with his tail sending blood everywhere. Wrist darts created a shower of sparks next to the predalien's head "Hey fuck face over here!" Sebastian yelled before firing another set of darts into the predalien's arm.

With its undivided attention towards Sebastian it hissed and took a step forward "That's right, just a little closer, Sebastian mumbled lining up his target and prepared to fire a blast of plasma when the predalien hocked up a ball of sticky hive webbing jamming Sebastian's plasma caster. Sebastian reached for a smart disk but his arm was stopped by another ball of slime that glued his hand to his side.

More slime balls were shot at him until he was on his knees incapacitated with an angry predalien stomping towards him. Sebastian only wished he could activate the self-destruct when the predalien stopped in its tracks and looked behind him at another predalien "What the fuck there's two of you?!" Sebastian said in surprised.

_**Bloodbath what are you doing?**_

_**Why do you even care Bloodshed? I'm killing threats to our hive!**_

_**Father wants this one alive.**_

_**What, why? **_

_**I don't know just hive it with the others.**_

_**Fine.**_

The predalien hissed at him before walking up to him and slinging him over its shoulder with ease. It's with his identical twin. "Great! There's two of you! Fan-fucking-tastic." Sebastian struggled against his sticky restraints as he was carried through the sewer over the shoulder of a predalien to his impending doom.

After an hour he arrived in a small alien hive that held two other predaliens, two dead bodies, and a few of the other hunters that had been captured, there was also an enormous mass of hive that was moving as if it were alive. He was smashed against the wall and was sprayed with a black fluid that kept him in place as he struggled to break free. A predalien walked up and tore his mask from his face leaving Sebastian's face unprotected as it held his mouth open while a long tube slid out of its own and towards his throat.

* * *

**I'M BACK AGAIN! And I know that I promised a longer story but I'm going through some writers block right now and there's some things going on at home and school and well things have been pretty hectic lately. Also if you noticed that I changed all the chapters formats so it would be easier to read and no one's retinas get burned. Again sorry for the lateness I'm doing the best I can!**


	24. Chapter 24: Bloodstain

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 24: Bloodstain**

Sebastian on the other hand was having a difficult time formulating a plan as much as staying alive as a Xenomorph proboscis slowly made its way into his mouth. He panicked as he felt the slimy tube enter his mouth and he did the one thing no one else had ever thought of; he bit it.

Not with enough force to break the skin but just enough so that the pain made the predalien retract its tongue into its own mouth with a screech. Sebastian spat out a few globs of slime before yelling "How's that taste you ugly pauk!"

**_Why that-_**

**_Hold Bloodstain!_**

**_But father-_**

**_I will deal with him personally._**

Sebastian noticed how all the predaliens turned their heads towards the pulsating hive mass like it was speaking to them. Looking at all of them Sebastian noticed that none of them bore any battle scars like the one on LV-426. Sebastian looked over at the black mass "No way." He thought as he put two and two together.

"Bloodlust right?" he asked the black cocoon. All predalien heads were turned towards him and the mass stopped moving "Hit the nail right on the head." Sebastian thought with a smirk. A hissing wheezing noise that sounded like laughter came from the cocoon "You remember me." a deep guttural voice rang in Sebastian's ears as the cocoon moved twice as much as Bloodlust moved around inside with excitement.

"Well it was kind of hard to forget! First you led an army to attack an entire base, left your brothers for dead as the Queen slaughtered them, and finally you made Greg go on a feral rampage so you could run away like a little bitch right after we handed your ass to you on a silver platter!" Sebastian told the mass of hive which responded in a non-shallot tone "You did inflict significant damage on me. And the little wounds still hurt." Bloodlust growled.

A low moan to Sebastian's left drew Sebastian to a hunter that was glued to the wall as well "But while you may have might…uh…" "Sebastian." "While you may have might Sebastian, I have something you don't, time." The hunter began roaring in pain as bones were heard breaking and neon green spurted from his chest along with a pale snake that writhed about on the floor. It slithered up to one of the predaliens and wormed its way up its leg and onto the tubes on its back where it flared its mandibles and squealed at Sebastian.

"As you can see my hive grows stronger each passing day, and once it becomes strong enough I'll take the entire planet by force! Nothing will stop me!" Bloodlust gloated. Sebastian took a second to mull over what Bloodlust had said before bursting into fits of laughter "Are, are you out of your fucking mind?" Sebastian managed to say between fits of laughter.

Bloodlust and the rest of the predaliens were taken aback by the outburst. Sebastian took a deep breath and continued "You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with here do you? You're dealing with the Yautja, hunters of the stars, headhunters, predators, ugly mother fuckers, whatever you want to call them they won't rest until your mangy ass is wiped from the face of existence! They won't quit until your head is severed, cleaned, and propped up on a wall for all to see!"

"Are you referring to the natives?" Bloodlust asked inquisitively "Yes I am." Sebastian answered proudly. Bloodlust scoffed "Well since you speak so gallantly of them than answer me this. Why have they been so easy to capture and kill?" Another chestburster exploded from the hunter across from him in a shower of fluorescent fluid leaving Sebastian and one hunter left. Sebastian shrugged "Maybe because they didn't expect you?" then his face broke into a malicious grin "And it was just part of the plan!"

The last hunter broke his arm free of its bonds and reached for his gauntlet attracting the attention of the predaliens. Bloodbath stepped forward and was repelled just as quickly as the hunter backhanded him with a set of wrist blades leaving slash marks across his face. The hunter flipped open his gauntlet and punched in a self-destruct code "Go Tez'bak'mal-AHH!" he yelled as another chestburster was born.

Sebastian used the distraction of the predaliens tending to the new hive member and they're wounded to summon all the strength he could muster and break free. He dropped to the floor in a roll, scooped up his mask, punt a predalien chestburster that was in his way sending it screeching all the way, turned and roundhouse kicked Bloodshed in the throat who tried to grab him from behind escape, flipped of the rest of the hive and sped off into the sewer with adrenaline boosted speed.

**_Bloodstain._**

**_Yes father?_**

**_Take that beeping object from the creature and follow Sebastian. When he gets to the surface…give it back to him._**

Sebastian sped through the sewer like his life depended on, which it did. Before the hunting party entered the sewer they made a backup plan that if any of them were captured they would perform a Hiraket and contain the blast to a fifty mile radius. Sebastian passed the bodies of dead hunters that had been ambushed by the predaliens "They never saw it coming." Sebastian thought as he sprinted to the exit, the dirty water splashing under his feet. He was unaware however if Bloodstain silently following him with beeping object clutched in his claws.

Sebastian shot up out of the sewers to a surprised crowd of citizens as well as the elders "Is the abomination dead?" one of them asked "Yep, and so are all the other hunters." A tired Sebastian panted "How can one monster do such a thing?" "There were five." "What! How is that possible?" another elder yelled "I don't know but right now we need to get these people away from here because-" an object flew up and out of the sewer and landed in front of him with a thud. It was a Yautja arm with an armed explosive ticking away in its wrist.

Sebastian looked back into the sewer to see a clubbed tail disappear from sight "Son of a bitch!" he thought. Then panic set in. The bomb was twenty seconds away from detonation and there was a crowd of men, women, and children that had gathered to see the triumphant hunters climb up out of the ground carrying the monster's head. Instead they got a lone Ooman and an arm that was about to explode.

"No one panic! This will be fixed immediately!" an elder said trying to reassure everyone. He bent down and closed the device to cancel the countdown but the beeping didn't stop. Sebastian saw a long crack running across the back of the panel "Its damaged beyond repair we've got to get these people out of here now!" he told the elders "Silence Ooman I know what I'm doing!" the elder retaliated still trying to stop the countdown. With ten seconds remaining Sebastian decided to take action "What are you doing?" The elder asked as Sebastian crouched next to him with his blades extended "Plan B!" he said and plunged his blade into the device.

"Greg if I die I'm going to kill you!" he thought as the bomb sputtered blue sparks. After a moment of bated breath the beeping stopped and the device died at one second left. Sebastian sighed along with the rest of the crowd. "Congratulations pup, perhaps you may survive here after all." A familiar voice said behind him. Sebastian turned to see Kwey'tana standing amongst the crowd with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Sebastian said with a smile of his own. Then someone tapped on his shoulder. Sebastian turned around to see the elders standing behind him "Tez'bak'mal, we have just received word from the king. He wants to meet you."

* * *

Greg stood back next to Sophie admiring their work as Deacon sat in the massive chair/control booth with the telescope pointed in his face as he adapted to the controls of the ship "Say it." Sophie said sighing "What?" Greg questioned. "Say I told you so. I know you want to!" Greg snickered "That Sophie is very, very, very true!" then he leaned in and whispered in her ear "But I'm not!" then he licked it playfully. Sophie shuddered slightly but went back to military mode.

"You're going to have to do better than that bug boy." She said pointing her nose in the air. Greg twirled a lock of her red hair in his finger "Oh my dear Sophie, I'm not even trying." He teased.

**Finished!**

_Great! Now set a course for a planet called Sahara!_

**Okay I…who are they?**

The sound of guns being cocked behind them made the trio spin around to see what looked like an army of Weyland Yutani soldiers armed to the teeth with pulse rifles that were pointed their direction "Well…were boned." Sophie said putting her hands in the air.

Then a woman's voice was heard "Stand down." It commanded and the soldiers parted to allow an android carrying a portable video screen that displayed an elderly woman with faded blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Sophie recognized her immediately "Miss Yutani!" Sophie said in surprise "Hello miss Maxwell, I see you've been busy." The video screen said indicating Greg "Well what can I say? This job is full of surprises." Sophie growled.

Linda Yutani chuckled softly "Oh Sophie, you have no idea what you've stepped into have you? Well I do hate loose ends, shoot her will you?" she asked the soldiers who obliged by training their guns on Sophie. Greg was in front of her in the blink of an eye hissing with anger "Hold your fire!" Linda commanded again her gaze fixated who grinned smugly "Knew that would get your attention." He spat.

**Greg what is it?**

_Nothing Deacon, stay there!_

"Stackson right?" Linda said causing Greg's eyes to widen with shock "What did you just say?" he asked with surprise clear in his voice "Stackson, Gregory Stackson. That's your name is it not? Don't tell me spending a month in a Xenomorph hive has made you stupid!" Linda laughed causing Greg to snarl and take a step forward. Instantly all guns were aimed at him "I don't think so." she stated blankly "Cut the crap Grandma, we both know what this is about! You want me I'm here just leave her alone!" Greg said spreading his arms for effect.

Linda merely laughed "You? I could care less about you and Xenomorphs period! My husband's affinity for those vile creatures has cost the company millions! Bio-weapons are far too hard to control, I'm looking for something more…technological." She finished looking past Greg and Sophie at Deacon who had stepped off the control booth and was watching the display innocently.

_Deacon what are you doing?!_

Greg yelled in his head.

**I'm sorry, I just wanted to meet out new friends.**

_They are not friends Deacon_

**Not friends?**

_No!_

**Then they're…enemies?**

_Yes! Why else would they have loaded guns pointed at us?_

"You there! The blue one, come here." Linda called out to Deacon who pointed to himself questioningly "All be dammed it understands me, yes you come here!" Deacon began to shuffle forward but Greg stopped him.

_No!_

Greg yelled.

**But she told me to-**

_Deacon when an enemy tells you to do something you do the complete opposite!_

"I said come here you dull creature!" Linda snapped.

_She just called you dull! Are you going to take that?_

Greg said hoping to anger the frail Xenomorph.

**Um…yes?**

_Ugh, you're hopeless!_

Linda had had enough "That's it! If you don't get your disgusting blue hide over here this instant the girl gets a bullet between the eyes!" a gun was cocked and aimed at Sophie who could only stand by hopelessly. Deacon and Greg both hissed menacingly "Uh, uh, uh, none of the sass! Now get your blue ass over here before I but a bullet in it as well!"

_Deacon, remember what I said about doing the exact opposite of what your enemy tells you to do?_

Yes.

_Forget everything I just said._

**But you said that-**

_Forget it just walk!_

Deacon began to shuffle nervously towards the intimidating video screen as Greg stood where he was formulating one of the most daring, dangerous, stupid, and brilliant plan he could think of.

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking Linda, but what the heck do you want with Deacon?" Sophie asked her hands still in the air. "Deacon? You named it? I…never mind. That information is classified. But I'll give you a hint, Prometheus was just the beginning. Mankind's revolution against their oppressors is at hand. Come Deacon." Deacon looked back at Greg who nodded. Linda smiled as he shuffled along into the group of soldiers.

_Now Deacon!_

Deacon stopped following the group of soldiers that still had their guns trained on Sophie and Greg and focused.

**Wake up little ones, wake up and fulfill your purpose!**

_Wake up little ones, wake up and fulfill your purpose!_

Greg and Deacon mentally called out to thousands of face huggers below them "What are you waiting for keep moving you stupid freak!" Linda yelled at Deacon when she noticed he had stopped moving "I think you're the ones who should be moving." Greg said with a smirk "What do you mean? I…what's that noise?"

A scuttling noise resounded throughout the entire ship. Greg leapt forward and tackled Sophie to the ground as a swarm of facehuggers erupted from the hole in the floor like a swarm of angry bees. The soldiers fired at the face raping spiders but they were overwhelmed by the writhing mass. Greg and Deacon watched as soldiers fell to the ground with the horrible creatures attached to their faces with stoic expressions.

The android carrying the video screen tried to run but was halted by Sophie grabbing a pulse rifle and emptying the rest of the clip into its back. He collapsed in a puddle of white with Linda screaming things not meant for young children to hear as Greg stepped over the android and finished it off with a tail spike to the head "You little fucks will not stand in my way! You will not stop me! I will make you pay!"

Sophie walked over and picked up the screen "Sorry you're breaking up!" she said and tossed it up into the air and shot it out of the air just as easily "Well that was fun. What was that all about anyway? Weyland Yutani industries not wanting anything to do with me is a first" he said brushing a black lock of hair out of his vision. Sophie turned with a scowl on her face.

"Oh no I know that look." Greg sighed "Explain how the hell you just did that!" she said indicating the fallen soldiers and the remaining facehuggers still scuttling around the ship "And more importantly what are we going to do when they hatch!"

* * *

**O.o Greg has made a risky move that could doom them all! What does the king want with Sebastian? Will Bloodlust's hive grow to deadly proportions! And what is Linda Yutani's plan with Deacon? More questions that can be answered next chapter! Reviews are welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25: Set'nox

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 25: Set'nox**

Set'nox sat alone in his trophy room gazing at a human skull with a look of regret on his face "Oh father, what ever shall I do?" he said silently. The door opened and his mate La'kraith stepped in "Set'nox I have been looking all over the palace for you. What are you doing in here?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Set'nox quickly put the skull back behind in the tyrannosaurus skull "Admiring your trophies again I see." La'kraith said her face locked in a serious expression.

"I hear that the Tez'bak'mal is coming to the palace to dine with us." She said sternly. Set'nox turned to his wife "Yes he is." he answered. La'kraith obviously wasn't pleased with that answer "Why?" she asked "Because I invited it to." La'kraith scoffed "Why in Centanu's name would you invite such a savage creature to enter the palace?" Set'nox sighed "It's…it's a personal matter." He took out the skull again and showed it to his wife "Do you know what skull this is from?" he asked with an almost terrified look in his eyes.

La'kraith was slightly unnerved by the wild look in her husband's eyes "It's, it's an Ooman skull. Set'nox are you alright?" She asked shakily. Set'nox brought the skull to his face so he was staring right into its empty sockets "Not just any Ooman skull." He trudged over to the cleaning table and leaned against it "La'kraith I've done something terrible." He sighed turning back to his wife who was very confused "What do you mean?" she asked walking over to him and put a hand on his shoulder her silken robe swishing as she moved.

Set'nox looked deep into his wife's ever loving eyes and back to the skull. He glared at it as if it were the most repulsive thing ever "That skull belongs to the Tez'bak'mal's mother." He finally said. La'kraith stepped back "What?" "Yes. I was the one who killed the Tez'bak'mal's mother." He said with his head hung low.

La'kraith gasped in horror. After the Tez'bak'mal was put on trial they had been called by the ancient Del'kata and was told the Tez'bak'mal's dreadful story.

_La'kraith walked up to her husband's throne and cupped her belly feeling the baby kick again. She rubbed her stomach and whispered softly "Someday this will all be yours!" "And when that day comes I'll be nothing but a withered old hunter with a bad memory and stories to tell." Her mate had walked out of the trophy room with a smile on his face "Hello my lovely mate." They brought their heads together and nuzzled each other in affection. _

_Then a beeping from the throne interrupted their affections. Set'nox looked over and sighed in annoyance "Ugh, the council again." He walked over and pressed the button causing a portrayal of Del'kata to appear before him "What is it?" Set'nox asked "My King, it's about the Tez'bak'mal."_

She had wondered why her husband hadn't said a word through the entire conversation "That was…that was you!" she asked horrified "And a few other hunters. I was young…foolish…jealous." "Jealous? What do you mean?" Set'nox looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He picked up the Ooman skull and placed it on the cleaning table before telling his wife about the one hunt he had regretted his entire life.

_He was a youngblood nearing his first hunt. He was ready, he was pumped, and he had trained so long for that hunt only to have it snatched away at the last second. He had strode up to the ship that would take him to the Ooman home planet with his head held high and a stoic expression plastered on his face._

"_This is it!" he thought "This is the day I make my ancestors and my father both proud!" unfortunately there was a very serious dilemma. As soon as I stepped forward to board the ship all unblooded Yautja that were already on it were ushered off by enforcers "Excuse me, why are they leaving the ship? I asked a passing enforcer "You're not going to believe this! A Kainde Yautja,_ a_n abomination, is loose on the Ooman home world! King Qui'nox is leaving to slay the unholy creature but until the deed is done no ships are to exit the planet until the king returns."_

Set'nox took a breath to look up from the floor that he had been staring at. Her face was filled with scared confusion "But what drew you to kill the female?" she asked "I'm getting to that. After I received news of the abomination I went straight to my father…"

_I strode through the palace to my father's throne room "Father may I speak with you?" I asked in an agitated tone as I burst through his doors "Father?" he was standing in front a statue of Cetanu in silent prayer. I had never seen my father pray before. Upon my entering he turned and fixed me with that cold stare of his that I felt through his rune covered mask._

"_Yes Set'nox?" he asked "Father, you are going away to fight an abomination?" I asked standing stock still as he walked over to me. He hastily placed a hand on my shoulder with a sigh "Set'nox, you are so much like your mother; always caring for your own. Come with me." he led me to a large widow that looked out on all of Sahara's desert city. Its tall black buildings jutted up from the sandy ground, their red outlines shone bright like one of Sahara's twin suns that began to set "One day all of this will be yours." He told me "Father, why are you telling me this?" I asked._

_My father had never talked in this manner; in fact he hardly talked at all since my mother's death. He walked away from the window "Set'nox…when I go I…I fear I will not return to Sahara." My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a crushing embrace "Lead them wisely." He whispered in my ear. He turned and walked out to the balcony towards his private ship ""Father? Father!" I called after him as the ships thrusters activated and propelled him into the sky._

"That was the last time ever saw him." Set'nox continued "A few days later the elders came to me with news that my father had completed his mission at the cost of his own life and that I was to be king. But since I was not yet a blooded hunter there was some…complications."

"_What do you are not yet blooded?" an elder yelled as I gazed out of the window at Sahara "Just what I said. My father cancelled the hunting trips when I was about to go to the Ooman planet. Now the season is over" "Why didn't you go last season?" another elder quipped "Because I missed the transport!" I growled turning to face them well my coronation is in two sunrises, so I propose I leave to the Ooman home world immediately!"_

"_But Ooman hunting season is over! It's against the hunter's code to-" "Forget the code!" I bellowed knocking over a bowl of fruits next to the throne "Sahara needs a king! And I am the only one left in the royal family and blooded or not I must become to rule the people of Sahara!" one of the elders scoffed "You merely act upon your selfish wants to become king!" one of them told me crossing his arms. I slowly moved towards him and stared him straight in the eyes._

"_You foolish wretch, I do not want to become king just because of greed! I want to because I promised my father wanted me to and so help me if you utter one more word against me a thousand Kainde Amedha couldn't cause you as much pain as I would!" "Is that a threat?" the elder growled staring me down "Perhaps I should make myself clearer." I replied drawing my wrist blades. Just as things were about to escalate into something bloody an enforcer burst through the door. "Elders,_ _an escape capsule crashed in the desert, its ancient Del'kata! He's alive!" the elders left as quickly as a flock of birds from a tree. _

_After they left I went to the local sabstrunk to get my mind off current events the way every sentient life form in the galaxy did: Getting drunk. The sabstrunk had a dusty, depressing atmosphere that suited my mood perfectly. I sat down on a stool in front of the sab and ordered a goblet of Vydrach mead. That's when I heard three fellow unbloods that were complaining about being denied their first hunt. "Its pauking ridiculous!" one of them said downing a goblet of ale "I can understand the king doing what's best for Sahara by preserving one of our most worthy prey but why did he have to cancel the hunt? We could have helped him!" the other two murmured in agreement while I sat brooding while sipping my goblet of mead._

"_Now we have to wait a whole season till we can hunt again. What about you, friend what do you think of all this?" he asked me "I think the elders are nothing but senile old men that still think the old ways are better. Things have changed and it's unfair to all the unbloods who should be mounting Ooman heads on their walls by now." I growled finishing off the rest of my mead. "Finally someone who shares our pain!" he said gesturing to me with a grin on his face. He looked over at my goblet and scoffed "Mead? Come on my friend, ales what you need!" he ordered my goblet to be filled to the brim with ale._

"_Come on, drink up!" he said. I stared at the brown liquid before shrugging "Ah why not?" I drank all the bittersweet liquid in one go. I felt the warm frothy brew slide down my throat and into my gullet. I blew out a long satisfied sigh as I felt the ale mix in with the mead sending an alcoholic rush to my brain mellowing me out, making my troubles just disappear "That's the spirit! Another!" the unblood said patting me on the back._

_The four of us engaged in deep conversation about Sahara, our skills, and of course future hunts. Then one of them said "You know I never was a stickler for rules. If I had a ship I'd fly out to the Ooman planet myself to get me some skulls!" and that's when I made up my mind. I was drunk, pumped full of hormones and angry that I was not yet blooded. I finished the last of my drink and said "Why not?" "What do you mean?" "I mean why not go to the Ooman planet and get us some skulls! I have a ship. We'll go at night. We go to the Ooman's planet, get some skulls and come back like nothing happened! At least we won't have to wait until the next season and we can all experience the thrill of the hunt!"_

"We all agreed that the next night we would go. I went back to the palace and waited for nightfall. That's when I heard about Del'kata's remarkable tale of a female apprentice that finally appeared after three thousand years. When I heard that I was infuriated. When night fell I took my acquaintances and left for the Ooman planet. I found the female and…well you can guess what happened next. But I regretted it as soon as I did it! I…I just needed to tell you." Set'nox finished. La'kraith looked she had tears in her eyes as she stood there utterly bewildered at what she just heard. Set'nox looked at the floor and blinked "When he comes to the palace, he will kill me."

* * *

**Hi guys I'm back at last! Sorry I took so long I've encountered some writers block. Sooooooooooo Set'nox killed Sebastian's mom...SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! See you next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: A long Time Ago

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 26: A Long Time Ago**

"Greg, not only is this stupid it is extremely dangerous!" Sophie told Greg who was helping Deacon prop the unconscious soldiers up against the wall "You make Weyland's security look decent!" Greg looked over his shoulder and gave her a skeptical look "Okay maybe not as bad as Weyland but you get the idea!" She argued. Greg rolled the last soldier into place.

_Deacon, hold this guy still._

Deacon obliged and Greg opened his mouth and began to coat the unconscious body in hive webbing. Sophie had enough of being kept in the dark "Okay this is enough! Greg, if you don't tell me what's going on I'll beat it out of you! You've been acting all weird and secretive since we got here. Now tell me how the in almighty fuck do you know how to fly the ship and why in almighty fuck do we need to keep the bug larva alive!" she said angrily.

**Bug larva?**

Deacon questioned.

_She means them._

Greg answered pointing to the soldier's chest.

**Oh.**

Greg finished webbing the man in front of him and moved onto the next one. Sophie had had enough "Greg!" she called out to him. He sighed and paused from coating the body in hive "Listen Sophie we need these bugs alive! I need them to help Sebastian and if it doesn't work you can gun them down without mercy!" that wasn't the answer Sophie wanted.

She stormed over to Greg and grabbed him by his ear "Ah Sophie! Ow, ear, ear, ear, ear, ear!" Greg exclaimed as she dragged him away from the bodies and an amused Deacon. Threw him onto the floor and towered above him "Last chance bug boy!" Greg merely rolled his eyes at the angry cyborg which pissed her off more than she already was. She picked him up by his collar and glared at him "Told you I'd beat it out of you!" she growled.

Greg glared back for a moment but then confused look came over his face as he took a whiff of the air. Then his face twisted into a smug grin "What?" Sophie asked annoyed that threat was having no effect on the hybrid who replied in a calm and smug tone "My dear Sophie, you may have an androids body but you still have a human brain that still secretes bodily fluids." "What's your point?" Sophie asked nervously and let out a small "Eep!" when she felt Greg's tail wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. "My point is that I can practically smell the frustration off you!" he whispered huskily.

Sophie sighed. It was true ; ever since she had saw Greg shirtless in the weapon room her feelings for him started growing "Well Sophie, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Greg asked relishing the look on Sophie's face. Finally she sighed in defeat "Look Greg, I'm just a little confused right now. Everything's been happening so fast it's hard to focus! I lost my squad on my first mission, got saved by you, get trapped in space, get trapped on this stupid planet, got kidnapped by some mutant bugs, fight their queen, and now we're here with another mutant bug and now I…I don't know what to think."

Greg cupped her chin and tilted it up to face him. He smiled nervously revealing his pointed teeth "Don't worry Sophie. I'll help you think." He said before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss that made her eyes widen but instantly flutter shut. When they parted she let out a small whimper of protest "If I didn't have a robots body…" she thought running a hand over his muscled arm occasionally giving it an affectionate squeeze. Greg's smile widened and he flexed, enlarging his muscles making Sophie smile. Greg's smile seemed to be revealing every tooth in his mouth.

**Greg I do not mean to be rude but I need your assistance.**

Greg sighed and unwound his tail from Sophie's waist "We're going to have to continue this later." He grumbled indicating Deacon. He returned to the bodies and continued to coat them in hive.

**Greg, what does sex mean?**

Greg nearly choked on the hive.

_Where'd you learn that word?_

**You were thinking it. So what does it mean?**

_You'll find out when you're older._

**But-**

_WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!_

"Okay Greg I won't beat the living snot out of you but you haven't told me why you need these bugs alive." Sophie asked walking over to him "It's a long story." He said pausing from spraying hive "I got time." Sophie said walking over and sitting down next to the hybrid. Greg stopped spraying and turned to Deacon.

_Hey Deacon I need you to take over for me. You know this story anyway._

Then he proceeded to hack up an enormous glob of hive which fell out of Greg's mouth onto the floor with a sickening squelch.

**O-okay…**

Deacon said before slowly picking up a blob of the gooey hive and smacked into the face of one of the unconscious soldiers "Now let's start from the beginning." Greg began turning to Sophie "Billions and billions of years ago two species were at war with each other. The Predators and the Engineers, and the Predators were winning. So when they won they made the Engineers pay a war fee. And that fee was that the Engineers had to make new prey for the Predators to hunt. So the Engineers put all their best scientists and the best fancy technology together and do you know what they came up with?"

Greg took a dramatic pause as well as a breath "They came up with a black goo that breaks down, mutates, and forms new cells. So all they needed now was a planet to put all the new creatures on. So after a few days of searching they found a newly formed planet in the Milky Way galaxy." "Earth." Sophie guessed. Greg nodded and continued "So they packed up and sent some of the black goo there along with a variety of other creatures. They injected the animals with the black goo and their cells were broken down, mutated, and came out as what we knew as dinosaurs."

The Predators were thrilled and hunted them for a few billion years until a meteor crashed into the planet and wiped them all out. You can guess their hunters weren't happy about this and ordered the Engineers to make more prey. Except this time better, smarter, something like them." "Us." Sophie whispered "Yup, they sacrificed one of their own to create humans along with every other animal that's on Earth. The Predators were happy with the new prey and left the Engineers alone. But the Engineers didn't like the fact that humans were evolving, becoming smarter with each passing day. they didn't want us to grow smart enough to invent space travel and start a war with them like the Yautja did."

"A civil war broke out between the Engineers. One side wanted us to live and prosper while the other side wanted us dead. The bad side created a life form that was perfectly evolved for annihilating mankind." "Xenomorphs." Sophie breathed. Once again Greg nodded "They piled the eggs onto a ship and tried to send them but I guess one of the eggs awoke from hyper sleep and got a hold of the ships driver, which explains Deacon. The ship crashed here and was forgotten. A few years went by and the Engineers had wiped themselves out completely. Then the Yautja discovered the eggs and went to earth to breed the ultimate prey."

"But why does this have anything with Sebastian and how do you know all this?" Sophie asked. Greg smiled sheepishly "I know all this through a genetic memory. I guess it activated when I touched the hull of the ship. And as for Sebastian I know what's going on because of Bloodlust. Remember when I went crazy and attacked Sebastian?" "Yes." Sophie answered recalling an image of a ravenous expression on Greg's face "Well he made me do that because of pheromones that Queens use to control their subjects if they get out of line. Ever since then my physiological connection with him has been growing stronger. So strong in fact that I've been able to see what he sees, feel what he feels, and thinks what he thinks. It's typical hive stuff really."

"So what's your saying is that you know what the freaky bug is up to." Sophie asked clarifying Greg's story "Uh huh, and that is to conquer the galaxy using an army of Predaliens." Greg stated cheerfully. This time it was Sophie who nearly choked "WHAT! OH MY GOD WE'VE GOT TO MOVE! START THE SHIP, BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! DO SOMETHING!" she screamed leaping to her feet. Greg stood up and stroked her hair affectionately "All in good time Sophie, but right now we need to wait for these guys to hatch."

"Why?" Greg turned to Deacon who had coated the bodies in hive which had begun to harden. Greg sneered at what he was thinking and then answered her question "Because Deacon is going to use his pheromones to make them our personal soldiers!"

* * *

**Oh man finally! I've wanted to get a shot at an explanation at Prometheus for a while now and finally got to do it! Also I want to reach out to you guys for help on something. Bloodlust's fourth child needs a name and I've run out of things with the word blood in it, right now I have one in mind but it's not all that great now ONTO SEBASTIAN! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**


	27. Chapter 27: Bonding

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 27: BONDING**

"The royal family wants me to dine with them at the palace, huh? Didn't think I was that popular!" Sebastian told Kwey'tana who was leaning up against the wall of her old home next to him. Sebastian had been summoned by the king himself to have dinner with him at the palace. This was just what he had been hoping for. If he could win the favor of the king he might be able to take one step towards achieving the vengeance which thirsted for.

"Word travels fast around Sahara. I've even heard that some jungle hunters from are headed here to challenge the fabled Tez'bak'mal." Kwey'tana said casually. Sebastian looked over to her confused "Jungle hunters?" he asked "There are two different hunters on Sahara; the city hunters and the jungle hunters. Half of the planet is a barren desert that rich in materials for making our city while the other half is entirely lush jungle. Hence the names jungle and city hunters." Kwey'tana explained.

"Well you learn something new every day." Sebastian laughed. He pushed himself off the wall and stretched "Well, better get moving. Don't want to be late-ouch!" he yelped rubbing his shoulder "Are you alright?" Kwey'tana asked in a worried tone. Sebastian merely smiled "Yeah I'm fine. I just think that when I escaped from the bugs prison in the sewer I might have pulled something." Sebastian said rubbing his shoulder.

"Silly pup." Kwey'tana mumbled before waking over to him and commanding "Take off your armor." Sebastian blinked "Excuse me?" he asked her. The female predator rolled her eyes "Did I misspeak? Take off your armor and undershirt I'm going to help soothe the muscles." Then she walked into room leaving Sebastian confused but obeying her command. He unclipped the chest plate and set it down on a ebony black table looking object and pulled off his military style shirt beneath it and set it besides the armor.

Kwey'tana returned with a small flask in her hand that was filled with clear liquid "Sit." She said pointing to a stool next to the table. She opened the flask and emptied the contents into her hand rubbing them together. She walked behind Sebastian and began to massage his back "Oh, wow!" he breathed as Kwey'tana's skilled hands touched muscles he never knew he had "Enjoying yourself?" she asked smirking as she heard the Tez'bak'mal let out a groan of satisfaction "I thought so. Yautja women are taught to relieve any pain their mate might have."

Sebastian nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Kwey'tana then noticed how many scars covered his body "You must have been on many dangerous hunts to achieve these many scars. In Yautja culture one who carries many scars also carries respect." She complimented tracing her finger a pair that suspiciously resembled a set of wrist blades. Sebastian chuckled "If you think my back is respectable then you should see my front."

Kwey'tana chuckled "Well let's see." and she spun him around and found he was right. His chest and abdomen were littered with twice as many scars as his back "What's this one from?" she asked pointing to three parallel white lines running across his pectorals "Oh that one? That was a male Bengal tiger that I was tracking for a whole week and when I literally got the drop on her from out of a tree she rolled me onto the ground and took a swipe at my chest but not before I put a blade through his throat." Sebastian bragged.

"You've been on many hunts?" Kwey'tana asked. Sebastian nodded "Yep. I had to learn how to hunt before I took on any Yautja. I set off and hunted every game animal on the planet." Kwey'tana was intrigued "Oh do tell!" she said excitedly pulling over another stool to sit in. Sebastian chuckled and began telling stories of his first hunts giving elaborate descriptions of the wild beasts he had hunted and slain pointing out the scars they gave him along the way.

Kwey'tana listened eagerly to the scarred Ooman's tales of his hunts and a sudden sense of familiarity came over her; one that she hadn't felt since she had last seen her Ki'vala, Vra'mas. She recalled a memory of when he came home covered in bloody scratches with a very annoyed look on his face after one of his hunts. She had sat him down in the very stool and cleaned his wounds as he told her about his hunt.

Kwey'tana and Sebastian sat there talking and getting to know each other, what their hobbies were, and other facts about themselves "Haha, okay, okay, and then I say to the guy that's not a spear you idiot that's a javelin!" the two burst out laughing at Sebastian's story "That is a funny story Se'bas'chin, but we should get you ready for your dinner to the palace." Kwey'tana said wiping a tear from her eye.

Sebastian nodded in agreement and sat up from the stool to get his armor "What are you doing?" Kwey'tana asked standing up as well, her hands on her hips "Getting my clothes." Sebastian answered pointing to his clothes. Kwey'tana shook her head "Silly pup, you do not wear Krav'klay to dinner it is disrespectful!" Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes "Well it's all I have to wear so what would you suggest smarty pants?" Kwey'tana gave Sebastian an evil grin that made Sebastian uneasy.

"Okay so, what do you think?" he said flourishing the Yautja clothing that she had given him "Like a very short Yautja." Kwey'tana chuckled. Sebastian rolled his eyes again "Haha very funny now come on let's roll." He said and took a gulp of air from his breathing mask "You still need that?" Kwey'tana asked indicating the breathing mask "Eh, I'm still getting used to your planet's atmosphere." He said taking another huff from it.

"Ugh, Oomans. Come Vra'mas." Kwey'tana sighed and walked to the door. Sebastian blinked and looked after her with confusion clear on his face "Who?" he asked her. She stopped midstride "Come Se'bas'chin." She said blushing "Are, are you okay?" Sebastian asked noticing her face had turned a slight shade of green for she was blushing "W-what? No of course not. Now we must go if we do not want to be late." She said and walked out of the door leaving a confused Sebastian behind "Okay…" he thought before taking a breath from his mask and walked after her.


	28. Chapter 28: The Beginning Of The End

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 28: The Begining Of The End**

Set'nox stood gazing out his window staring down at a crowd of people watching the Tez'bak'mal and the former bad blood Kwey'tana stroll to the street toward the palace "This is it, the day I redeem myself." He thought to himself "You don't have to do this." La'kraith said from behind him. He turned and let out a long breath "I must do this La'kraith." He confessed. La'kraith felt like slapping her husband "If you do this your child will grow up without a father in their life." She argued.

Set'nox's face hardened "La'kraith, when he finds out who I am he will fight me and when that happens I will fight back with all my might, I will try to kill him! I might be a murderer but I will not lie down and die like a dog. If I am going to die it's going to be with my dignity!" he growled. La'kraith looked like she was about to cry "You have become so selfish, Ki'vala! I will not attend his banquet for your enemy! I won't watch my mate die!" with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room punching a hole in the wall on her way out. Set'nox slumped into his throne with his face in his hands "What have I done?"

"Wow, I feel like a celebrity or something." Sebastian stated as he stared at the many mandible covered faces in the crowd of people watching him proceed down the street accompanied by four enforcers whispering to each "A what?" Kwey'tana asked unfamiliar with the human term "Never mind." Sebastian told her. The calm atmosphere was then interrupted by a rock that was thrown at him which he dodged. All heads turned to the thrower which was an elderly Yautja male with a disgruntled look on his face.

"You filthy Ooman, how dare you defile our sacred planet!" he growled shaking a fist at Sebastian. The enforcers strolled over to him and pushed him back onto the crowd "Guess I'm still not a favorite of the locals." Sebastian muttered to Kwey'tana. Unfortunately Sebastian had to endure more insults from Yautja who disapproved of his presence on the planet calling him a murderer, unworthy, lower than dirt, and other things that children shouldn't hear.

It took the combination of the enforcers, Kwey'tana's whispers of encouragement, and all of his self-control to keep him from attacking the crowd. Then one Yautja broke through the enforcers and started blasting insults towards Kwey'tana "You ugly paulking whore! If I were in charge I'd kill you, your unborn pup, and that worthless creature next to you and then leave your rotting carcasses out in the su-" Sebastian's arm shot out wristblades extended. The points of the two deadly blades were pressing ever so slightly into his forehead right above his eyes, another inch and they would have penetrated his skull.

Sebastian slowly turned his head to face the male with a frighteningly calm expression on his face and spoke with a friendly tone that sounded downright menacing "The only reason your still alive is because I promised Kwey'tana not to kill anyone and I don't feel like getting blood on my new clothes so you should be thanking her not insulting her. And if you keep on insulting her I'll chop off your mandibles one by one and feed them to your whole family." Sebastian finished withdrawing his blades and proceeding down the street to the castle. No one said a word as two thin lines of green blood trickled down the Yautja's face.

The royal palace which housed both Elders and the King loomed into view. Sebastian nudged Kwey'tana "Hey, why do the Elders and the King live in the same palace? They obviously don't see eye to eye." he asked pointing the enormous structure. Kwey'tana nodded "The Elder's and the royal family both live in the same building. It symbolizes the balance of power and trust." Sebastian chuckled "Every day's a school day."

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the front gate "Do you Yautja have to walk everywhere?" Sebastian asked rubbing his slightly sore legs. Kwey'tana smiled "Getting tired, pup?" She teased making Sebastian straighten up like a soldier with a determined look set on his face "I am the great Tez'bak'mal! I never get tired! Why, I could walk to the Ooman planet, collect a few skulls and be home in time for dinner!" Kwey'tana barley suppressed a laugh at his remark "You couldn't walk in space you'd die!" Sebastian sighed "It's called sarcasm. You should try some it's delicious." Kwey'tana laughed "You're not making any sense!" "Sarcasm!" Sebastian said dramatically. Then they entered the palace leaving the crowd behind.

The last time Sebastian had entered the palace it was to be debated whether or not he and Kwey'tana would be killed. This time he was going to have dinner with the leader of the race he'd sworn to kill. As he entered through the massive double doors that led into the room lined with carvings, symbols and depictions of hunters battling all sorts of nasty things his gaze rose to the ceiling where a detailed carving of a Yautja's head with large glowing stones for eyes glared down at them "Cetanu." Sebastian thought. He felt the mark on his cheek tingle reminding him that Cetanu was real and needed him to save the planet.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't like the prospect of the Yautja deity choosing him to be the grand savior of the planet in the first place but ever since he had fallen asleep he'd been having dreams of weapons, battle strategies, fighting styles, martial arts, everything and anything that involved war had been plaguing his mind. It was if Cetanu himself was monitoring his dreams and refreshing his memories as if to say "Oi, remember this? You're going to need it for the war!"

There was that one word again: War. It had been constantly been popping up in his mind at the most random of times. For instance when he was walking down the street to the castle his eyes travelled to a large hunter watching him from the crowd and the first thought that came into Sebastian's mind was not that he would make excellent prey which he would usually think but that his impressive size and bulk would make him excellent on the front line in war. Something was going to happen, something big he could fell it.

But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was that Sebastian would put on a big smile, chat it up with the king, and maybe find the Yautja who killed his mother and maybe, just maybe his thirst for revenge would finally be quenched. Instead of walking into a big room with shiny floating orbs to they walked up to what Sebastian guessed was a Yautja version of an escalator. It was pretty similar to a human elevator. It was square, had two sliding doors, and had numbers that displayed how many floors there were. Except the numbers were vertical to the door and were in Yautja, not to mention the design for the elevator doors looked like a cross between gothic art and the inside of a Xenomorph hive.

The enforcer stepped away from them and motioned to the elevator which opened automatically "You will go to the top floor and meet the King. Count yourself lucky for such a privilege." One of them grumbled. Then he ushered the two inside. The doors closed and they began to ascend.

* * *

**Greg are you sure this is a safe idea?**

_Yeah, yeah it's going to be perfectly safe!_

Greg and Deacon were crouched on a hill that overlooked three massive ships that had touched down on the surface of the planet. Soldiers, scientists, and construction workers unloaded off the ship in space suits that provided them with oxygen were surrounding the crater that had once been the previous attempt at a settlement.

**Okay Deacon, now!**

Deacon's head swiveled around and he let out a screech. Out of the dust and silt of the never-ending dust storm came fifty Xenomorph drones and warriors waiting for orders.

_Orders my Queen!_

One of the warriors asked Deacon who looked at Greg. Greg cracked his neck and grinned.

**Kill them all.**

* * *

**OH IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! I decided to post this chapter as a little teaser for what to come next and to keep you all from forming an angry mob and kicking down my door but have no fear I'm working on the next chapters as we speak, each one dedicated to your favorite main characters: Sebastian and Greg! And once more OH IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	29. Chapter 29: Revenge

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTAITONS CHAPTER 29: Revenge**

The doors opened into the king's chamber where he on cushions on the floor at a long oval shaped table lined with various drinks and delicacies "This is it." Sebastian thought as he and Kwey'tana walked inside "Vret Tez'bak'mal, Kwey'tana. It is an honor to have you both here." The king said standing up with a smile on his face. Kwey'tana and Sebastian dropped onto a knee respectfully "Vret lord Set'nox. It is an honor that you let us come here." Kwey'tana told the king who smiled "Rise Tez'bak'mal, Kwey'tana." As they did he motioned to the table "Shall we?"

Sebastian had eaten some pretty strange and disgusting things in his life like insects, roots, grass, raw meat, even a live goldfish at one interesting point but he could have never prepared himself for what had been prepared before him. Sebastian sat on the cushion next to Kwey'tana and stared at the food lining the table. On one plate there was a large, jiggling purple mass with black orbs inside which reminded him of frog eggs. A long silver tray supported a row of what looked like orange clam covered in sharp spines contained strange looking black meat that gave of an alluring aroma. A large bowl filled with what looked like tiny roasted Vy'drach was being devoured by Kwey'tana. It was an entire buffet of otherworldly fruits, vegetables, meats, and other bizarre foods "You should hurry up and eat or they'll be nothing left!" She advised him as she popped one of the roasted Vy'drach into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

Sebastian looked down at his plate, if you could even call it a plate. If anything it was an enormous goblet with a short handle and the top being a large square that was meant for eating out of. He looked over at the king across from him and saw him pull a large glob of the purple stuff with what looked like a cross between a set of chopsticks and a pair of tweezers, dropped it into his goblet bowl, raise it to his mouth and picked up little blobs of the stuff with his mandibles and brought it to his mouth where it disappeared down his maw.

"Okay." Sebastian thought as he looked around the dinner table for anything that looked edible. Then one thing in particular caught his eye "You eat beef?" he asked out loud indicating the pile of cow flesh. The king looked over and smiled "Yes actually. We Yautja have acquired a tasted for the earth mammal. Go on try it." Then he reached over with a long fork that resembled a cattle prod and plucked the cold meat from its tray and placed it in his goblet "As long you can handle the spices." He challenged Sebastian. Sebastian smirked "You're on!" Sebastian looked down at his assortment of strange eating utensils and picked the cattle prod.

Reaching over he stabbed a slab of meat and brought it to his goblet and brought the goblet up to his face. Now the tricky part was eating it without making a fool of himself. He decided to wing it and began gnawing at it, swallowing every piece that he bit off. The taste at first was just as what normal beef would taste on Earth if it was cooked, but then came the seasoning. It was a barrage of flavors. Spicy, tangy, bitter, salty, even flavors that couldn't be named attacked Sebastian's taste buds "Wow!" he thought as he finished the slab "Delicious!" Sebastian said with gusto.

The king chuckled "Well if you liked that then you'd love this!" He said pointing to the spiked orange clams "Akastriane barnacles, their meat is very juicy." He picked up one by the spines and cracked off the top shell before bringing the contents inside to his mouth and gulped it down eyeing Sebastian the whole time. Sebastian mentally scoffed at the kings actions "Aright your highness, let's eat!" he reached over and cracked the top off the shell and gulped down the black meat which slithered down his throat like sauce more than meat with a salty aftertaste. He grinned victoriously at the king who frowned for a moment but then reached over to the bowl of Vy'drach and took one of the small brown insects "These Vy'drach larva are simply divine! Although I've heard rumors about most Ooman's being squeamish around insects." He said before swallowed them all.

Now it was personal. Sebastian licked his lips and took an entire handful and popped them into his mouth one at a time silently mocking the king "I'm not most Oomans." Sebastian gloated wiping his mouth. The two males stared at one another for a moment before their hands shot out in all directions seizing whatever they could grab and stuffed it into their mouths locked in a staring contest the whole time. Kwey'tana in confusion as bits of food flew through the air "Ugh, I will never understand males for as long as I live!" Kwey'tana said with a laugh.

A few minutes later Sebastian and the king were groaning and belching while rubbing their stomachs after overindulging from what seemed like everything on the table. Kwey'tana chuckled something along the lines of "Se'bas'chin." and "Foolish pup."

The king eyed Sebastian warily as the Ooman tried to stuff some more food into his mouth before scoffing "Getting full, Tez'bak'mal?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Full? Please, I could go for seconds!" he boasted before burping loudly. The two stared at each other with stoic expressions before simultaneously bursting into fits of laughter. Kwey'tana watched them wipe tears from their eyes and wag fingers at one another with confusion practically gushing from her in torrents.

"I'd never thought that an Ooman, let alone the Tez'bak'mal would be the one to best me in an eating contest! Most would just yield to me and let me win!" Set'nox said while trying to catch his breath. Sebastian gave a sly smirk and said "Like I said, I'm not most Oomans." The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and talk between Set'nox and Sebastian as they had a normal conversation by Yautja standards which involved nothing but past hunts and battles. "Then I took my blade and drove it under its ribcage into the Kainde Amedha's heart." Set'nox finished. Sebastian nodded in approval to the king's method of killing the alien.

Kwey'tana hadn't said a word since the story swapping began. The scenario that she was in was eerily familiar to when her husband invited friends over for dinner. There would be laughter, eating contests, and storytelling coming from everyone there. Not to mention the way Sebastian acted, the way he moved, fought, and spoke reminded her of the man she loved.

Suddenly her mind was on Sebastian. When she had first met him she regarded him as just another Ooman that she would crush into a bloody mess under her foot, but then he defeated her, bandaged the wound he had inflicted upon her, and then locked her back in her cage where she passed awoke to alarms going off and Kainde Amedha were trying to get into her cage. There was the sound of weapons being unsheathed and Kainde Amedha in pain. Next thing she knew she was fighting alongside the strange Ooman to escape the horde of Kainde Amedha. She witnessed his strength, courage, skill, and his determination to survive which killed an abomination, rescued his friends from certain doom, saved her from her sister, and won his way into the royal palace.

But then there was his main reason for staying. His quest for vengeance compelled him to fight until his last dying breath, the cause to make modifications to his body that turned him into a berserker, and drove him to kill any of her kind that set foot on his planet. She could not fathom what type of training he had undertook to exact his revenge on those who murdered his mother. Then the idea of him succeeding in exacting his revenge came to mind. What would he do then? Would he go back to his planet, find a mate and forget all what they went through? The prospect of this saddened her, and that angered her.

"Why should I care for the Ooman that killed her people for sport and was mentally unstable with the ability to become a blood thirsty animal at any given moment! She should loath everything about him! His stolen Krav'klay, his sarcasm, his spiky black hair, his muscular body, his exotic skin color, his dark eyes that reminded her of the night skies of Sahara…" Kwey'tana nearly slapped herself "What am I thinking!? I can't possibly have feelings for an Ooman…can I?"

While Kwey'tana did mental battle with herself the King had decided it was time to redeem himself "So, Se'bas'chin if you don't mind me asking, is it true you hunt my people out of revenge?" Sebastian's whole body stiffened up and Kwey'tana's head spun to her left to look at Sebastian. She blanched at his eyes which were dilating, but only for a moment for when Sebastian blinked his pupils went back to normal. His gaze travelled up from his empty goblet to the king whose curious gaze annoyed him but he figured now would be a time as good as ever to announce his intentions.

He folded his hands and looked Set'nox dead in the eyes "Yes your highness it is true. I take it the Elders have told you my story?" Sebastian asked "Bits and pieces. They told me something about you searching for a group of Yautja that did something to you." replied Set'nox. Sebastian exchanged a look with Kwey'tana before responding "Yes well, when I was very young a group of Yautja came to my house and murdered my mother in front of me. Ever since then I have been searching for them." He said grimacing at the memory.

A hand curled around his. His head turned to the left and saw Kwey'tana giving him a sympathetic look as she gave his hand a light squeeze. Set'nox cocked his head to the side "I have the impression you want my help in finding them." he asked "Yes!" Sebastian said quickly "Your highness, I have trained for over twenty three years of my life for combating your species in hopes that one day I'll finally exact my revenge! Please, please help me find them! If you I'll never harm another Yautja again! I'll stay and fight the abominations that are defiling your planet and I won't stop until they're all dead!" Sebastian begged his eyes pleading with him. Set'nox inhaled a deep breath; it was time.

He opened his eyes and exhaled loudly before speaking "Have I told you about my first Ooman hunt?" he asked casually. Both Sebastian and Kwey'tana were slightly taken aback by the change in subject. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Set'nox spoke over him "I travelled to the Ooman planet with three acquaintances of mine to find a rumored apprentice that was taking refuge in a mountainous region on the northern side of your planet." Sebastian didn't like where this was going "Wha-" Set'nox reached down to where his mask was attached and removed it so that he could apply it to his face. Set'nox's mask was covered in runic patterns and symbols which signified royalty. To most it was a symbol of respect and honor, to Sebastian it was a bod memory.

Sebastian was met with a flashback of staring out of the closet at a runic mask as it watched at his mother's lifeless body fall to the ground "Wearing this mask helps me remember. Now where was I, oh yes! Anyway we found the residence of the apprentice and it turned out to be an Ooman female! The rumors were true! This female carried a spear which she tried to kill me with but, I was too quick for her and well, here she is." Set'nox then reached under the table and produced a human skull which he placed in front of Sebastian so that it stared at him with empty eye sockets. Sebastian stared at it with a look of absolute horror on his face. Kwey'tana looked from Sebastian to the skull to Set'nox trying to figure out the connection between the three. And then it clicked, and her jaw dropped.

Set'nox, the king of Yautja, was the hunter that killed Sebastian's mother. She glanced at Sebastian, his eyes were wide, dilating, and bloodshot; the sure sign he was going to lose it. His arm slowly lifted up and pointed a shaking finger at Set'nox "Y-you!" he stammered. Set'nox nodded "That's right Sebastian, its glad to finally meet you." Sebastian started hyperventilating violently. He had gone to long without a breath of oxygen from his breather. His hands fumbled for his breathing mask and tried to bring it to his face but couldn't seem to find his mouth. His eyes were locked on Set'nox's never breaking their gaze, and then everything went dark.

Kwey'tana watched in horror as Sebastian gasped for breath all the while staring at Set'nox before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. Set'nox rose to his feet "My medics will care for him. I await his challenge." he pressed a button on his wrist pad and Yautja dressed in medical uniforms entered. They knelt beside Sebastian and carried him off like a fallen soldier. Kwey'tana rose to her feet and glared at Set'nox "He's going to try to kill you when he wakes." she warned him.

Set'nox nodded "I know, and you must be at his side when he does. Go to him." he told her. Kwey'tana shot him a menacing look before hurrying out after the medics. Set'nox picked up the skull on the table and stared at it pitifully.

* * *

Sebastian was once again in the black void of his mind. His Yautja robes were gone and all of his armor was in its place "NO, NO, NO, NO! LET ME OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs lashing out blindly at the nothingness. He fired his plasma caster, shot wrist darts, slashed with his wrist blades, used everything in his arsenal in hopes to escape and kill Set'nox.

Suddenly the dark spontaneously combusted into flames and a loud booming voice yelled "Calm yourself!" the flames began to swirl and spin around like a whirlpool in front of him, and then they began to make the shape of a humanoid creature with very distinctive features. Long tubular dreadlocks, black armor, and burning red eyes "Cetanu!" Sebastian roared at the deity "Let me out! I don't have time for this!" "Then make time!" Cetanu growled back.

Sebastian lunged forward, wrist blades out hoping to cut through Cetanu and hopefully through the black veil that surrounded him. Instead Cetanu vanished and Sebastian stumbled through where Cetanu once stood "Your rage blinds you Se'bas'chin, look at you! Stumbling around in the dark like a drunken fool!" he said appearing behind Sebastian.

Sebastian's plasma caster spun around and shot a blue light at Cetanu "The only way you'll get out of here is if you listen to me! Bloodlust will strike today with his army of abominations and you must stop him!" the deity proclaimed materializing on Sebastian left. Sebastian's plasma caster honed in on its target and fired once more. In response to the attack Cetanu vanished once more appearing on Sebastian's right "If Bloodlust takes the planet an entire race will be extinguished!"

Sebastian turned his body so that he and his plasma caster could face the Yautja God "So what? The universe would be better off without you ugly mother fuckers anyway! Goodbye and good riddance!" he yelled. Cetanu teleported right in front of him "Do you actually mean that?" Cetanu asked his red eyes glaring into Sebastian eyes that glared right back.

There was a long pause before Sebastian let out a defeated sigh "No...I don't. I go through hell only to find out that the king is...is...my mother would know what to do." Sebastian said pitifully "Indeed she does." Cetanu said. Sebastian looked up confused at Cetanu's statement when he noticed a faint glow coming from behind the deity. The light moved out from behind Cetanu and Sebastian's eyes nearly popped out of skull.

Black curly hair, fair chocolate skin, dark brown eyes, a scar in the shape of the letter T on her right cheek, and a warm smile. The woman that stood before him was someone he thought he'd never see again in his life "Mom?" Sebastian croaked his voice barely above a whisper "Hi baby." Alexis Woods' voice answered stepping towards him. Sebastian was thankful that he was unconscious because he was sure he would have feinted right there and then.

Sebastian's arms reached out towards her smiling form. He wanted to touch her, have her hold him the way she did when she was a child but the fear that she would shatter like glass like she always did in his dreams. But this wasn't a dream...was it? She answered that question by taking his outstretched arms and pulling him into a loving embrace making Sebastian let out a sharp breath "Mommy?" he asked feeling like a child "That's right baby, Mommy's here." she assured him stroking his hair.

Sebastian choked back a sob and returned the embrace for his arms were still outstretched in shock. He felt her in his arms, actually registered that there was a flesh and blood human being in his grip. He wanted to stay like this forever in his mother's arms but she had other plans for him. She pulled away just enough so she could look up at her son whose form towered over her "You have to go back." she whispered to him. The look on his face was one of pained happiness "I don't want to. I want to stay with you." he said shakily tightening his grip on her. She gave him a sad smile and cupped his face. Sebastian shuddered and leaned into the touch.

"Sebastian, you've grown so much! I know you miss me and I miss you too but you have to stay strong. If the serpents take the planet they'll learn how to use the technology, they'll learn how to travel to other planets where they'll breed and consume everything in their path if you don't stop them." she told him sternly. Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head feeling a tear roll down his cheek "I don't want to lose you again." he whimpered "You never lost me honey. I've been with you through everything you've been through and I always will be!" Sebastian looked down at his mother and smiled "I love you." he told her.

Alexis smiled back and nodded "I love you too." and she and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sebastian blew out a long breath and looked up at Cetanu who stood still watching them "I'm ready. Send me back." he said and Cetanu nodded. The dark around them slowly turned to flames and once again engulfed Sebastian, warming him, giving him a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time: Love.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes snapped open to stare at the ceiling of Kwey'tana's bed room "Your awake." her voice came from his left. He turned his head to look at his Yautja companion who was kneeling by the bed that she had placed him on "How long was I out." he asked "Almost a hour." she answered. Sebastian tried to sit up but found himself chained to the bed by his wrists and ankles "The guards chained you by order of the king." she said gesturing at the Yautja standing in the doorway. Sebastian glared and called out "I know your there! There's no use in hiding so come out where I can see you!"

Set'nox appeared in the doorway "Impressive, how did you know I was here?" he asked receiving Sebastian's harsh reply of "None of your fucking business!" Set'nox sighed and stared down at the floor "I know you will and can never forgive me for what I've done but you must understand, I have a wife and unborn child-" "No, you don't get to plead! I talk you listen, got it!" Sebastian growled. Set'nox looked up from the floor with a sad look on his face "No, no I suppose I don't. Carry on then." he sighed.

Sebastian strained against the chains that bound him "The only reason your still alive is because of these chains, your guards, and my lack of Krav'klay. If the circumstances were different, I would proceed to skin you alive slowly, painfully, make you experience a fraction of what I went through. But unfortunately that's not going to happen just yet so..." his arms and legs jerked up as if trying to break his restraints "Set'nox; I challenge you to a Quim'basa! Everything goes! Put on your best Krav'klay you bastard! We're going to settle this once and for all!" he snarled at him.

Kwey'tana's eyes went wide in shock, even the guards turned to stare at the Ooman. By Yautja standards, challenging the king to a Quim'basa was like saying 'fuck you!' to the president's face. In other words; challenging the king is an insult of the highest form. Set'nox "I accept your challenge." he said. He turned said something in Yautja to one of his guards who took a small key and tossed it to Kwey'tana who caught it in mid-air. Then Set'nox and the guards left Kwey'tana and Sebastian alone in the room.

"Unchain me." Sebastian commanded. Kwey'tana shook her head "No." she said. Sebastian's eyes narrowed "Why not?" he growled "Because I don't want you running out the door without your Krav'klay and attacking the king while he's surrounded by guards and loyal subjects that wouldn't hesitate to kill you." she stated. Sebastian stared up at the ceiling "I won't." he grounded out. Kwey'tana didn't expect that "What?" she asked confused at his words. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes "While I was out I had a little chat with Cetanu." he explained.

Kwey'tana blinked "Cetanu spoke with you again?" "Yeah, he said the abominations are building an army and they'll take over the planet unless I do something about it. I'm still going to kill Set'nox though and I'd like to be in top form when I do. I'm mentally traumatized Kwey'tana not stupid" he explained. Kwey'tana's eyes went wide in horror "That would explain all the disappearances around the city." she sighed "Set'nox has sent out a request for reinforcements from the jungle clan but they have yet to respond. The Planet is going to be evacuated unless the monstrosities aren't dealt with." she said bringing him up to speed on the current events.

Sebastian's brow creased signifying that he was in deep thought. Then he closed his eyes and groaned "Oh no!" "What is it?" Kwey'tana asked "If they evacuate the planet the serpents are going to find a way onto the ships! That's how they'll get to do different planets!" he told her. Kwey'tana was skeptical "How do you know all of this? Did Cetanu tell you?" she questioned him "Something like that." Sebastian said looking off to the side not wanting to talk about the encounter with his mother but Kwey'tana was in a curious mood today "What do you mean 'Something like that' did Cetanu tell you this information?" she pushed.

"Not exactly..." "Then how do you know the abominations will take control of Sahara? I do not want any more surprises today-" "I saw my Mother Kwey'tana! She told me! SHE told me about the serpents attacking! I saw my MOTHER with CETANU! Do you have any idea how it feels to see the very reason you LIVE speak with you, hold you, and feel the love they have for you-" he suddenly found himself smothered by the crushing embrace of a female Yautja "Kwey'tana?" Sebastian said his voice muffled by her body. Kwey'tana pressed a clawed finger to his lips "It's alright, let it out. Let it all out." she drew away from him and stood next to him.

His face held confusion at first but then became a stoic mask, but then his eyes softened, his lips began quivering, his eyes began watering and then shut as think tears rolled down his cheeks, and he began to cry. Kwey'tana bent down and gave Sebastian a much needed hug and stayed like that for almost five minutes until Sebastian stopped crying "Kwey'tana?" he asked "Yes Se'bas'chin?" he purred enjoying the situation that they were in "You can get off me now." Kwey'tana straightened up off him clearly embarrassed. "Please unchain me." Sebastian asked. Kwey'tana reached under the bed where multiple padlocks held the chains and after a few clicks Kwey'tana unlocked all of them and pulled them off Sebastian who slowly got up and wiped his eyes "Thank you." he mumbled. Kwey'tana merely nodded. A look of determination suddenly appeared in his eyes "Where's my Krav'klay?"

* * *

Set'nox stood staring out at his city "Finally, my reckoning has come at last!" he thought. A female voice drew him from his window gazing "Why?" La'kraith asked. Set'nox looked over his shoulder at her with an expression of sadness and anger " When this is over La'kraith, no matter who wins this fight, promise you will forgive the victor." he asked sadly. La'kraith was about to ask what he meant when a guard came through the door "My king, the Tez'bak'mal is at the coliseum awaiting your arrival." he told Set'nox "Tell him I will be there shortly." he told the guard who nodded and left. Set'nox turned to his wife "Goodbye La'kraith." he said and walked past her leaving her alone in the throne room "Why?" she whispered before bursting into tears.

* * *

The coliseum was packed as soon as the Elders announced the fight and word of the Quim'basa between the Tez'bak'mal and the King spread like wildfire. Yautja ventured out of their homes regardless of the danger under their feet. It was even broadcasted live to the jungle clan across the planet; some even left the safety of the jungle to watch the death match up close. As the stadium was filling to the brim with Yautja eager to see blood bets and predictions were being made like "Fifty coin says that Set'nox kills the Tez'bak'mal within the first minutes of the match!" "Oh yeah? Well a hundred coin says that he kills the Tez'bak'mal as soon as the match starts!" "I'll take that bet!"

But there was one Yautja who didn't make a single bet "Hey Zel'tak, aren't you going to place a bet?" his friend sitting next to him asked. Zel'tak shook his head only to have his friend tease him "Are you still angry about the Tez'bak'mal beating you at the docking station?" he laughed. Zel'tak gave him a light punch on the arm "No Ry'teg I'm not, I'd just rather not bet that's all." Zel'tak told Ry'teg who chortled at Zel'tak's excuse "You want to know how I know that's a lie? One; you always bet at a Quim'basa. And two; every time I see you it's at the training hall pushing yourself to your limits!" Zel'tak went silent "I thought as much." Ry'teg snorted.

Suddenly the gates at the opposite ends of the stadium opened up and Sebastian and Set'nox stepped out. Everyone watched with baited breath as they began to advance towards one another, unaware of the dialogue going on between the two warriors down below. "Do you feel that Tez'bak'mal? Retribution is at hand!" Set'nox said.

Sebastian said nothing but analyzed his opponent's offense: Set'nox was equipped with a twin set of wrist blades, a combo-stick, smart disks, wrist darts, wire net, a strange serrated object curled on his hip, and to Sebastian's displeasure; two plasma casters, one on each shoulder. Now defense: A chest plate that covered most of the upper torso, shoulder plates, shin guards, banded circlets around his neck preventing any damage to the throat, and that horrid runic mask. Next were weaknesses which weren't many: The chest plate protected Set'nox's upper body but left his abdomen exposed.

The odds were in Set'nox' favor. He had the latest weaponry, technology, and had more training with them as well. Sebastian decided it would best to stay on the defensive side at first, get to know Set'nox's fighting style, then attack. Set'nox got into a stance with both wrist blades in front of his chest making an X "Are you ready, Se'bas'chin?" he asked. Sebastian glared through the eye holes in his mask at Set'nox "Ready to kill you!" he snarled "I must warn you, many have challenged me and all have failed. What makes you think this battle will be any different from the rest?" Set'nox asked. Sebastian smirked behind his mask "Because unlike all your previous challengers, unlike all the others I don't care if your king or not. I hate you with all my heart and soul and I won't stop until your nothing but a bloody stain under my foot. Let's do this!"

* * *

Kwey'tana stood in the top box with the Elders overlooking Set'nox and Sebastian. Her eyes travelled to Set'nox's heavily armored form and then to Sebastian "Cetanu guide him." she prayed silently. The Elders had been arguing about something ever since they had gotten into the arena, they often argued about everyone and everything but when one of them approached her with an Ooman skull and a dagger she guessed what the argument was about "Excuse me, Kwey'tana, we simply refuse to start this unnecessary match!" he said giving his colleges a glance before offering the dagger and skull to her "It would be greatly appreciated if you started it." he finished with a nod.

Kwey'tana took the items gently in her hands "Tell me Elder Et'fur, why is this match so unnecessary?" she asked twirling the knife between her fingers. The Elder was caught off guard by the sudden question but quickly recovered and responded with "Well because there are Kainde Amedha abominations hiving our people and the king decides to take up this Oomans little challenge? Its absolutely ridiculous! So ah, if you would please..." he said gesturing to the edge of the box. Kwey'tana nodded and walked forward to the edge of the box and placed the skull on the edge. Everything went silent, all the talk stopped, the air was ripe with suspense. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Kwey'tana raised the dagger above her head and after a quick glance at Sebastian she brought it down with all her might shattering it into pieces. The match had started.

Set'nox charged forward with both wrist blades extended to their full length. Sebastian targeted the incoming Yautja and fired a plasma blast at him. Set'nox leapt to the side with ease and kept on charging as the projectile exploded behind him. Sebastian growled and fired multiple plasma blasts, all which Set'nox avoided with precise ducks, rolls and side steps. Set'nox was within two feet of Sebastian "Damn!" Sebastian thought as he unsheathed his own but had all the wind knocked out of him when Set'nox suddenly stopped mid-stride and delivered a powerful front kick that sent Sebastian sprawling onto the sandy ground beneath him.

"What the-Whoa!" Sebastian rolled to his left to avoid Set'nox's foot from crushing his skull. He quickly got to his feet and was met with Set'nox and his wrist blades. Sebastian and was soon blocking the kings attacks. Set'nox was more experienced in Yautja weaponry and Sebastian was losing ground fast. Then one of Set'nox's blades saw a gap in Sebastian's left and slashed his upper forearm. The crowd cheered at the sight of Ooman red blood staining the sand.

Sebastian gritted his teeth against the pain. He had been cut before; this was nothing compared to the other things that had bled him. Sebastian pushed off his attacker to get space between them "Think!" his brain screamed as Set'nox charged forward "Ah fuck it!" Sebastian thought. His arm shot forward and fired a wire net at Set'nox who his arm in a downward motion cutting through the metal with ease, but the motion left his entire left side exposed. Set'nox suddenly felt a wrist dart enter his side; luckily for him the other dart had missed his mark by Set'nox pulled it out with a grunt of pain.

Suddenly he heard and looked up from the wound to side-step the Sebastian's wrist blades. Sebastian twisted around so his other set of blades sliced across Set'nox's mask's eyeholes rendering him blind. He quickly tore it off his face just in time to block Sebastian wrist bladed attacks that would have cleaved his head in two. Set'nox parried the blow then grabbed Sebastian's wrist and twisted it backwards. Sebastian let out a yelp of pain and attacked with his other hand only to have Set'nox grab it and twist that one backwards as well.

Set'nox and the rest of the crowd expected Sebastian's wrists to snap like twigs under his grip and then he would collect the Oomans skull and mount it on his wall and then this whole ordeal would be over. What they did not count on was Sebastian's kick boxing lessons. Sebastian's leg shot up and nailed Set'nox square in the jaw. His teeth rattled together and his grip loosened just enough for Sebastian to wrench himself free from his grip and leap away. Set'nox rubbed his jaw and eyed Sebastian "I didn't think Oomans could be that flexible!" he admitted to Sebastian who was rubbing his bruised wrists "Shut up and keep fighting me!" he snarled.

Suddenly triangular appeared on Sebastian's chest as he was targeted. Set'nox caster's sprang to life and fired two bolts of plasma one after another at Sebastian. Immediately an idea popped into his brain and fired his own caster with deadly accuracy at one of the incoming blue balls of death. One hurtled towards Sebastian who hurtled past him as he side stepped it, his blast intercepted the other plasma ball head on. The result was a magnificent blue explosion of white and blue light along with intense heat.

The force of the explosion knocked both Sebastian and Set'nox clean off their feet and onto the sand. Sebastian groaned in pain for his skin felt like it had been baked in an oven, it looked that way to. Red splotches appeared his arms, legs, and chest like he had been sunburnt. He shrugged it off as best he could and got to his feet. He glanced over at Set'nox and sneered. The predator was rubbing his eyes and was constantly blinking. The Yautja are a race who see in infrared colors, their mask's help amplify that ability tenfold. So when a Yautja's eyes are exposed to a great deal of heat and light it temporarily blinds them. Sebastian's plan to blind the Predator had worked.

Sebastian extended his wrist blades and made his way towards Set'nox. Jeers and threats from the crowd assaulted his ears "What a bunch of sore losers." he thought. When he was within five feet of Set'nox the Predator went for the curled object around his belt and with a flick of his wrist a long serrated whip was uncoiled and had slashed Sebastian across the chest who barely escaped getting cut in half.

The pain was both unexpected and intense. The serrated whip not only cut flesh but grazed bone as well. He couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Set'nox got to his feet rubbing his eyes "That was a clever tactic you used back there, blinding me." he complimented. Sebastian went for the smart disks attached to his belt but the whip lashed out and cut a deep gash across his right thigh. Sebastian fought through the pain and hurled a smart disk at Set'nox who knocked it out of the air with his whip.

"This weapon belonged to my father." He said gazing at it fondly. Sebastian's caster had barely moved an inched when the whip cut it clean off his shoulder "You do not deserve this armor." he said bringing the whip down own his shoulder plate the serrated edges bit through the metal and tore through the straps. Set'nox lifted up and tore the shoulder plate of his shoulder. Sebastian yelled and went for another disk. Set'nox's whip cut across Sebastian's hip slicing his belt off.

"You do not deserve those." he muttered. Sebastian aimed his wrist darts but Set'nox whip lashed out like a snake and curled around the attachment on his wrist. He pulled back on the handle and the whip acted like a chainsaw, shredding the attachment of his left wrist. Set'nox swung the weapon over his head and sliced it across Sebastian's mask cutting it in half revealing a face that was red with blood and rage "You don't deserve any of this!"

Strike after strike, blow after blow Set'nox cut up Sebastian and everything he had collected until he covered only by blood and his came pants. Sebastian was on his knees covered in multiple slash marks across his chest, arms, and legs. Set'nox walked over to him and stared down at his mother's spear clutched in his hand "You don't deserve that." He reached down to pluck it from Sebastian's grasp but his opposite hand shot out and gripped Set'nox's wrist in a feeble attempt to stop him. Set'nox sighed "Give up Sebastian, I have beaten you." he said.

* * *

Kwey'tana was afraid for Sebastian's life. Each lash of Set'nox's whip brought him closer to his knees and when he finally fell she felt like her grip of the edge of the box would break it. She flinched every time the whip lashed his flesh and he writhed in pain under his touch. She wanted to leap over the edge of the box and run to his aid as he did for her but his was a fair fight and Set'nox was clearly the better fighter. Usually she would have cheered the death of the death of the Tez'bak'mal but this was different; this was Sebastian's life on the line not some wild beast that were usually slain in the coliseum. This was a man whose soul purpose was to seek righteous vengeance for his mother's murder.

In Yautja society those who break the hunter's code are punished based on how severely the crime. Killing an Ooman mother who was an apprentice as a Youngblood could result in a death sentence. Sebastian had every right to kill Set'nox! When the realization came over her she turned around and darted past the elders toward a control panel on the wall behind her. When she reached it she pressed a button and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Give up Sebastian, I have beaten you." Set'nox said. Sebastian's ragged pants answered him as his grip began to loosen "Sorry Mom." he thought. Suddenly the entire stadium was filled with the voice of a very disappointed Yautja "Foolish, unblooded pup!" it yelled. Sebastian's head rose up slightly "Kwey'tana?" he whispered. The voice continued the rant that seemed to be directed at him "Of all the times that your primitive Ooman brain has ceased to amaze me with its lack of knowledge! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What about in that Ooman facility when we were trapped in that box? Or when we fought the abomination? I'm disappointed in you Tez'bak'mal! I have bet a lot on this fight so get up and do so!"

To everyone it was the most random thing they've ever heard. To Sebastian however they were words of encouragement and advice. The corner of his mouth twisted up in a smile "Thanks Kwey'tana." he mumbled. His eyes travelled to his wrist pad which was still in decent shape. His hand released its grip on Set'nox's wrist and shot towards a black button on its side. Red lines spread through the entire device and a small slot opened on the side and a handle extended for him to grab onto. He let go of his spear and wrapped his fingers around the handle.

Set'nox had his attention focused solely on the top box that when he felt Sebastian's hand let go of his wrist it was too late. He looked down at Sebastian who had his fingers clenched around a small handle coming out of his wrist pad and his arm was drawn back "Oh pauk." were Set'nox's thoughts as Sebastian's free hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him forward as his supercharged limb shot forward. Metal dented and bones cracked as the Quin'ta'rom connected with Set'nox's chest plate and sent him flying backwards with the force of a bomb skipping across the sand like a rock across water leaving a trail of neon green blood behind him.

He finally stopped when he smashed into the wall of the coliseum directly under the top box creating a large splatter mark when he slid down onto the ground in a comical fashion. Set'nox moaned in pain as he looked down at the. Sebastian slowly rose to his feet chuckling slightly "You make me angry Set'nox." Sebastian said walking towards fallen Predator his head facing the ground. Set'nox tried his best to get to his feet as well but a punctured lung said otherwise "Impossible! Where did all this strength come from?" he thought wildly. Sebastian stopped within a foot of Set'nox and he lifted his head to reveal his dilating eyes and a psychotic smile "WANT TO SEE WHEN A YAUTJA MAKES ME ANGRY?!" he roared. Then he pounced.

Set'nox tried to kick Sebastian but had his foot caught in a vice-like grip and was pulled towards the adrenaline fuelled human who drew back his elbow and brought it crashing down on Set'nox's stomach knocking all the wind out of him. Then Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Set'nox's chest plate and pulled him forwards "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" he screamed and punched him as hard as he could directly in between the eyes making the Predator see stars "THIS IS FOR ME!" he reeled back his hand and delivered a savage backhand which snapped a mandible "AND THIS IS BECAUSE I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU!" Sebastian's fist smashed into the area where a nose would be and rendered Set'nox semi-conscious.

Sebastian let go of Set'nox who fell in a bloody heap on the sand blood gushing from him like a river. Sebastian's shadow loomed over him and the sound of a spear being primed added to his menace. The crowd was going crazy; Threats, pleas, warning, jeers, and protests were being yelled at Sebastian from every direction. Sebastian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before yelling as loud as he could "SHUT YOUR PAUKING MANDIBLES!" by some miracle the crowd went silent. Sebastian pointed the edge of his spear at the broken Set'nox "THIS DISCRACE WAS ONE OF THE YAUTJA WHO KILLED MY MOTHER, ALEXIS WOODS WHO WAS AN APPRENTICE!" He knelt down besides Set'nox "Tell them." he snarled at the bleeding Yautja. When nothing but a gurgling whisper came out Sebastian backhanded Set'nox's bruised and bloody face.

"Louder, so they can hear you!" he growled. With the flip of a switch Kwey'tana activated an audio amplifier that magnified Set'nox's voice so everyone could hear him. Set'nox coughed up a bit of blood before speaking "It's...true...I killed...his mother." he said between gasps for air. A collected gasp was drawn from the crowd at Set'nox's confession. Sebastian wasted no time raising his spear high above his head over Set'nox's heart.

"This day...I go to Cetanu." Set'nox rasped. Sebastian delayed his execution "What did you just say?" he asked the dying Predator. Set'nox uttered a raspy cough before talking "Today I go to...Cetanu's eternal hunting grounds where...my ancestors will embrace me with...open arms." he wheezed. Sebastian began laughing darkly "You think you're going to heaven? Ha-ha no you're going straight to hell where you belong!" he growled. Then Sebastian let out a battle cry and brought his spear down on Set'nox' chest. Dented metal and smashed bones gave way as Sebastian's spear went straight into his heart.

Set'nox let out a strangled cry and then lay dead, blood pooling around him. Sebastian collapsed onto his knees and then onto his face, his strength gone "I did it Mom! One down, two to go! I'm just going to rest here for a while okay?" he thought closing his eyes. For now it was over.

**_MUHUHAHAHAHA!_**

Sebastian's eyes shot open. He could have sworn he could have heard a deep rumbling laughter beneath the earth. Suddenly the entire coliseum began to shake as if there were an earthquake and long jagged cracks appeared all around him. People ran and screamed pushing one another in a chaotic fashion trying to get out of the stadium. Then a black hand with claw-tipped hand with razor sharp claws shot up out of the sand and latched itself onto Set'nox's corpse pulling down into a sinkhole.

Kwey'tana leapt down from the box and ran towards Sebastian as a tall creature rose out of the ground with a clubbed tail and short dreadlocks next to Sebastian. The predalien swung its head in Sebastian's direction and its lips curled up into a sneer and spoke in perfect English "Greetings Sebastian! I am Bloodflow, son of Bloodlust and you undoi-" the predalien never got to finish its sentence because a female Yautja suddenly rammed into it sending it into a crater that had opened up behind it.

Kwey'tana scooped up Sebastian bridal style and ran towards the gate behind here which led to an exit into the city. Behind her the coliseum's ground fell away revealing a massive alien hive. Predalien's swarmed out like angry bees eager to kill and in their wake Bloodlust stepped out now a good eighty feet long and roughly over thirty feet tall. The predalien king raised his head to the sky and gave out a triumphant screech. The war had begun.

* * *

**YES! OH YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! I'm sorry it took me this long but I really wanted to make a long descriptive chapter for Sebastian. I hope you enjoyed this and are satisfied because I'm going to make an equally long chapter for Greg. I'll do my best and appease you all until then bob out!**

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**


	30. Chapter 30: Uprising

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR CHAPTER 30: Uprising**

"Just what do you mean by gone?" Weyland Yutani asked; the glass of bourbon shook in his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The female android standing in front of him relayed the message "As I have said before, Miss Yutani has three of our ships and over half of our staff." She said in a monotone voice.

Weyland let out a cry of anger and hurled the glass across his office where it shattered against the wall. He stood up and began pacing from side to side "That bitch! I give her one simple instruction: capture specimen zero and what does she do? She rockets off to LV-426 to complete her little pet project!"

Weyland let out a cry of anger and hurled the glass across his office where it shattered against the wall. He stood up and began pacing from side to side "That bitch! I give her one simple instruction: capture specimen zero and what does she do? She rockets off to LV-426 to complete her little pet project!" The android tilted her head to the side "Sir?" she asked. Weyland sighed ad sat back down in his chair and interlaced his fingers "Are you familiar with the infamous Xenomorph outbreak on earth soon after the excavation of a Yautja pyramid." He told her. The android nodded "Yes, isn't that at where you faked your own death?" she asked.

Weyland hummed in disapproval "I wouldn't say faked. I was actually sick and using the first model of an android I was able to record and direct the team from the boat. The whole death ordeal was completely by accident, I didn't know that it was going to become a Yautja hunting ground! Now as I was saying, the outbreak resulted in a Yautja royal arriving on earth to contain the outbreak. The military had other means of containment and launched a nuclear missile at the town where the small town where the Xenomorphs had spawned."

He paused to take another glass from a drawer in his desk and pour himself some more bourbon. After a sip he started again.

"Shortly after the whole ordeal a piece of Yautja technology was brought to my wife's office since she was the head of the science department. My wife became obsessed with it and said she was on the breakthrough of a discovery that would change the man-kind forever. She started investing in some sort of super soldier formula, called it project Hercules which supposedly sends massive quantities of adrenaline through the body. It's actually a device that excretes some strange black liquid. It makes you faster, stronger, gives you a high tolerance to pain, and even hardens bone structure for a short time."

He let out a dark chuckle and added "Unfortunately for the test subject it has a berserker-like effect on the user. Sebastian killed eight of our staff and put three in the hospital in result of the first test of the experiment."

Weyland leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh before continuing "Recently she's been talking nonstop about a harbinger of some sort that will produce and endless supply of 'Miasma' as she's come to call it. She's obviously gone to LV-426 to find this being. I want you to scramble all remaining soldiers who are still loyal to this company, get them on a ship, and stop my wife from achieving her ridiculous goal at all costs." he commanded.

The android nodded and turned to go. Weyland paused before calling after her "Oh, and see if you can't capture a Xenomorph human hybrid and a rogue android while you're there."

* * *

"Oh all the stupid, dangerous, and poorly devised plans that Greg could have come up with, this had to be the most ingenious." Sophie thought to herself as she checked the magazine of the automatic rifle she held in her hands.

She was leaning up against the side of the Engineer ship, Greg had posted her on guard duty while he and Deacon attacked Linda Yutani's forces. She didn't like the fact that she had to fight alongside the bugs. She was used to shooting them not over them!

Speaking of which, it would slightly difficult to shoot at anything since the planet's weather was a freaking dust storm twenty-four seven! Luckily being an android she could stay outside and not asphyxiate herself in the toxic dust.

"Ah shit." she thought to herself purely out of boredom of the situation at hand. She checked the magazine for what felt like the millionth time "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't quite when I had the chance." she thought remembering her accident.

* * *

_I emptied the last gallons of fuel into the ships tanker "Hey meatball, you done yet?" a gruff voice called up to me. I leaned over the platform and saw my commanding officer Tags staring up at me. I smiled and replied "Yep, that's about it. You can start her up!"_

_Our ship was an S class cruiser built for recon and small crew. It was a fine vessel, built with quad engines, each capable of blasting out of a planet's atmosphere in a matter of minutes. The ships name 'The Vortex' was printed in dark purple letters on the side of the ship near the cockpit._

_"Rigs, the gas is in the in the tank! Fire her up!" I called to the android in the cockpit. Rig's monotone voice was magnified through the ships speakers._

_"Starting engine one. Stand clear everyone." One of the engines hummed and then blazed to life. "Starting engine two." the second engine started with a blast of heat. "Engine three, engine four, engine five. All engines are a go."_

_A cheer came from of my team who presided in various spots inside the ship hanger. I clapped my hands along with the rest of them, cheerful that we had finally gotten the old ship up and running._

_Suddenly engine five sputtered and died. I heard Mutt groan and curse in French. Tags shook his head "Rigs, what happened?" he called up to the android. I saw Rigs pressing buttons and flipping switches trying to get the engine back online. He didn't find a solution._

_Next thing I knew as soon as the engine cooled I was inside it checking for anything that could stop the engine from firing. I had just reached the back of the man-sized engine when I heard Tags' voice "Hey Meatball, you see anything?" he asked referring to me by my nickname._

_I cursed my red hair and size as they had given me the unfortunate nickname "I don't see anything!" I called back. Then my eyes fell on a glob of melted metal fused to the bottom of the engine. It was most likely a tool that was left behind by one of the guys. When the engine started, the heat melted the tool down to a hunk of molten metal that seeped through the crevices in the engine._

_It was still smoking which suggested that it was still hot. I took a Phillips head screwdriver from the tool belt around my waist and poked it. _

_That's when it happened._

_At first it felt like my arm was vibrating. Then it felt like I was on fire. The smell of burning hair was in the air and I was falling backwards. Darkness overtook me._

_It was like being trapped in a well; it was dark and I couldn't move. I heard voices yelling loudly, they sounded far away and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then there was an even louder noise that sounded like a…drill? Then I couldn't' think at all._

_I'm serious, I couldn't think, hear, or see. It was like I had been knocked out. But but then again, aren't I already am? It was a strange feeling really, but I soon began to return to consciousness. It was still dark and I still couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. _

_But there was a feeling of bliss that soon into my mind. Not a physical feeling, no, more like bliss in the metal sense. The feeling was…intoxicating. I loved it! It was strange but I felt tranquil, at peace, happy even. I started to remember things that I never knew before. _

_Happy memories from my childhood that involved my parents that I had forgotten. It all felt like one big dream, the memories were in such vivid detail and color and I wanted to stay like this forever. And just like that I was awake._

_I slowly opened my eyes as light filtered into them, I expected the light shining bright in my eyes to hurt but there was nothing, no pain, no nothing. I couldn't feel anything._

_"Sophie? Sophie! Your alright!" a voice came from beside me. I looked over and saw Tags through the glare of the light. I tried to sit up but strong hands forced me down._

_"What...what happened?" I asked. I heard Tags sigh "Well there's good new and bad news. Which one do you want first?" he asked "The bad news." I said._

_"Doctors say that you took a nasty electric shock when you were checking out that debris in the engine. Turns out you touched a frayed wire and got zapped so badly it rendered your muscles useless."_

_"What could possibly be the good new?" I thought. _

_"The good news is we've found a surrogate body for you, at least until we can fix the problem.."_

_I tilted my head to the side "A surrogate body?"_

* * *

The doctors told her that the company had made a tremendous gamble and created an exact replica of her previous body. They performed brain surgery on her and immediately transported it into the new android body.

The synthetic fluid had been modified so it wouldn't harm her brain, wires and other materials had been placed around parts of her brain that controled her body.

Sophie was suddenly snapped out of her train by the sound an explosion. She saw a small fireball off in the distance through the silt falling from the sky. Sophie smiled and stood up "Alright bug boy, phase one complete." She thought and began running towards the light.

* * *

If there was one thing acknowledged about Xenomorphs, it was their bloodlust. As soon as they reached the bottom of the hill they attacked everything that moved. Soldier, scientist, man, woman, human and android; it didn't matter. As long as they killed they were happy.

Greg finished tearing out a soldier's throat and surveyed the scene. Apart from all the dead bodies there were just unopened crates and boxes.

**Hello Greg, how's the attack going?**

Deacon's voice played in Greg's head. He was currently perched on top of the hill they had just charged down from. Due to his weak form and lack of bloodlust, Greg had put him in charge of keeping a bird's eye view of the ship and to help keep control of the Xenomorphs.

_Oh just killed a bunch of people and I'm covered in blood. Anyway we're moving onto step two._

When the last soldier was killed Greg stared up at the ship's open hanger door and grinned "Here we go!" he thought. Suddenly the radio on the soldier beneath him crackled to life.

"Hey Rick, everything alright out there? I heard gunshots." A male voice said. Greg snatched up the radio and replied "Uh, everything's fine uh, just a weapons malfunction we're all fine uh…how are you?" he asked nervously.

"Hey you're not Rick! Who is this?" the voice demanded. Greg closed his eyes and groaned. The doors to the hanger were closing and even at top speed he would never make it in time.

"I demand to know who this is!" the voice said again. Greg glared at the radio and replied "Your mother." before biting it in half with his secondary mouth. He looked up to see that the doors had closed.

_Deacon we have a problem. All the people outside are dead but the ship's doors are closed! Got any ideas?_

**Why are you asking me?**

_I don't know you're the smart one!_

**Maybe something in those squares can help you. **

Greg looked over to the crates and saw one labeled _WEAPONS. _He made his way over to the crate and opened it to reveal that it was filled with nothing but automatic weapons. Greg frowned and started rifling through the crate looking for something with a little more fire power.

"Nope, nah, nada, ooh Sophie would like this this one, nope." He said to himself while tossing the rifles over his shoulder. When the crate was finally empty he groaned "What does a guy have to do to get a bazooka around here?" he yelled at the sky.

He turned and walked towards another crate "They could at least be a little more specific with the labels-" he shut his mouth when he saw a crate labeled _LAUNCHERS _"Oh." Greg thought feeling stupid.

He opened the crate and smiled evilly at what he saw inside. Neatly stacked inside the crate were nothing other than the infamous and highly explosive bunker busting X-Y 3GB. Developed by none other than Weyland Yutani industries. Greg didn't know a lot about weapons but he knew all about the X-Y.

The X-Y 3GB was long and cylindrical bronze in color with the yellow Weyand Yutani seal on its side and had a handle which allowed the shooter to have a better grip on the weapon when it was fired and was known to blast shuttles out of the sky.

Greg hefted the weapon out of the box and onto his shoulder. It was heavier than he had imagined and even with his strength he was having difficulty balancing the heavy weapon. He turned towards the ship, got down on one knee and aimed at the ship. All he needed was one opening, just one.

"Wakey, wakey Miss Yutani." He whispered as he pulled the trigger.

Linda Yutani was dining on a medium rare steak and sipping red wine when an explosion rocked the entire ship. A computerized voice was broadcasted through a speaker on the wall "Warning! Warning! Hull breach in sector twelve! Warning! Warning!" it sang as red lights began flashing.

Linda abandoned her meal and headed towards the door "What now?" she growled. Suddenly the warning system changed "Warning! Warning! Xenomorph life form detected! Warning! Warning!"

Linda smirked "So that little bastard decided to grow a pair and come stop me, huh? Him and what army?" she thought smugly.

"Warning! Warning! Multiple Xenomorph life forms detected! Warning! Warning!"

The smile vanished off her face "Shit."

"Yehaw!" Greg yelled as his Xeno strike force swarmed the hole in the ship. When Greg entered the ship he immediately looked up and leapt onto the ceiling where an air duct was located and immediately punched a hole through it so he could crawl inside.

The sound of screaming people, gunfire, and Xenomorphs followed soon after. Greg scuttled along the air vent, sniffing for his target.

"Come on where are you?" he thought as he traveled along the air duct following his nose. Then he found it; an expensive type of perfume mixed with something similar to motor oil. It was Lind Yutani's scent.

Greg moved along the air duct listening to the sounds of humans versing Xenomorphs below. Just then he heard a woman yelling profanities.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your forces being under attack I want all of the Miasma transported to the containment cell immediately!" Linda Yutani's voice drifted up through the vent.

Greg headed towards the voice and looked through the vent. Linda Yutani was directing groups of people who were carting large cylindrical containers that were leaking a black ooze. Greg's jaw dropped.

_Deacon, we've got huge problem!_

**Are you stuck in the air shaft?**

_What? No! Why would you think that? _

**Well then what is the problem?**

_It's Linda, somehow she's got her hands on the black liquid! And alot of it by the looks of it!_

**This is not good.**

_No it's not, how did she get her hands on so much of it anyway?_

**I don't know but she needs to be stopped.**

_Agreed. Hey is Sophie there yet?_

**No not yet. I'll tell you when she arrives.**

_Alright, I'm going after Linda. Just make sure the Xenomorphs keep everyone away from me okay? I don't need armed soldiers charging in and turning me into swiss cheese when I'm about to kill her._

Greg turned left and followed Linda's scent.

* * *

Linda Yutani strolled along the hallway away from the bloodshed, the sound of her high heels echoing off the floor. Behind her several scientists and the ships captain pushed carts supporting the cylindrical canisters of Miasma. They were heading towards a locked door at the end of the hallway labeled _Authorized Personal Only _in large red letters.

The captain pushed his cart up next to her with an annoyed look on his face "Ma'm why am I escorting this slime when I could be commanding my men and keep them from getting slaughtered?" he asked.

Linda didn't spare him a glance and when she spoke her voice was laced with venom "That slime, Captain, is worth more than you and your entire crew put together. Now if you'd rather die with the rest of your expendable crew than be my guest. Though if you'd rather live than stick with me in the nice locked Xeno-proof room."

The Captain stopped contemplating between him and his crew before making the decision and hurrying beside Linda.

Suddenly Linda Yutani's ears picked up a slight 'bump' above them. Her head shot up and stared at the ceiling and a faint smile played on her lips "Miss?" a scientist asked. Linda strolled forward and entered the pass code to open the door her eyes still trained on the ceiling. The door opened with a whoosh and she walked inside, her precious cargo behind her.

When inside the door shut behind her. She heard one of the scientists whistle loudly "Whoa what is that thing?" she heard him say. She turned and smiled at her creation "That my good man, is the Centrifuge." she answered.

On the far end of the room were two giant glass tanks filled with Miasma connected by a large generator which kept the propellers at the bottom of the tanks swirling the Miasma around in a whirlpool-like fashion.

She quickly barked at her employees to empty the Miasma into the canisters "Now!" she shouted when they showed signs of hesitation. They moved forward to obey their commands when there was a very loud thud coming from above them. All motion stopped.

"I thought you said this place was bug proof!" The Captain growled drawing his pistol from its holster and cocking it. The thuds and bumps above them seemed to be coming from all over the ceiling all at once. Then there was the sound of the roof caving in above her followed by a cloud of dust, screams, a gunshot, and a familiar screech.

When the dust cleared Linda's eyes narrowed into slits and she glared at the hybrid standing in front of her "Going somewhere Linda?" Greg asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Gregory Whitestiff. Why am I not surprised?" Linda growled. Greg shrugged at her question. "I take it you're here for my life?" she asked "And the black liquid." Greg said pointing to the canisters. Linda rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this. Where's the Deacon?" she asked bluntly crossing her arms.

Greg gave her a puzzled look "Deacon? You mean Deacon?" Linda looked at him like he had just asked the stupidest thing in the world "Yes the Deacon, the blue Xenomorph I need him so will you just hand him over already?" she said.

Greg looked off to the side confused "Deacon…" he muttered before letting out a small laugh "That's funny." he said to himself. Now Linda was the one confused "What?" she asked. Greg looked back at her with a small smile on his face "No it's just we named that the blue Xenomorph Deacon. Deacon the Deacon, how about that?"

Linda rubbed her temples "How are you still alive?" she growled at his erratic behavior. Greg shrugged agin "I don't know, luck maybe? Anyway that question goes for you as well. I'm suppose to kill you but here we are having a conversation. I have a friend to save so!" he dragged out the part so before launching himself at Linda claws outstretched.

Then without warning Linda sent him flying into a wall with a sweep of her arm. Spittle flew from his mouth when he smacked into the metal. He slowly slid down onto the floor nursing cupping his cheek where Linda had struck him. Greg started to pick himself up when a high heeled foot came crashing into his stomach knocking all the wind out of him "What's the matter Greg?"

A strong hands lifted him up off the ground by his shirt collar bringing him face to face with Linda Yutani. Her mouth was twisted into a cruel smirk and her eyes were dilating madly "I thought you were going to kill me?" she said sweetly.

Greg had no idea what just happened. A second ago she was a thin business woman who couldn't beat up a fly. Now she had just tossed him across the room like a rag doll.

"What the hell?" he said aloud. Linda let out a dark chuckle "What? did you think your friend Sebastian was the only one who signed up for project Hercules? All the Miasma needed was a few adjustments so I wouldn't go berserk!" she gloated. Greg was confused again "What?" he asked. Linda answered his question by throwing him at a wall.

He twisted in mid-air and stuck to the wall with a grunt. Linda turned towards him and rushed at him with inhuman speed, her high heels sounding like firecrackers on the metal floor. Greg jumped crawled up and out of the way of her fist as it connected with the wall with a bang.

_Deacon! I need you to send some of our friends to me now!_

He messaged Deacon.

Linda removed her fist from the wall and shot a look at Greg that could set puppies alight. He gulped when he saw there was a small dent where her fist hit the wall.

_Now would be good._

**What is the matter Greg?**

_It's Linda! She just went from a bitching to kicking my ass! In high heels!_

**I'm sorry Greg but most of our forces are either dead or too far away to get to you. I would suggest a tactical retreat.**

_You want me to run away?_

**No I suggested a tactical retreat.**

_Whatever!_

Greg jumped for the hole in the ceiling hoping to escape but as hand grabbed his tail "Where do you think you're going?" Linda growled and smashed him into the floor. She then lifted him over her head and smashed him into the ground again.

Greg was on his back, stars dancing in his eyes "Ouch." He groaned. Linda poked the barb on his tail experimentally "I can see why my husband took an interest in you.

Too bad your parents won't have the satisfaction of knowing their little boy is wanted by Weyland Yutani himself." She laughed.

That was the last straw for Greg. He lifted his head off the floor and shot a hissing glob of acid out of his mouth at Linda. The deadly substance splattered all over her stomach and began eating through her clothes. She let go of his tail and started to tear off the dark blue sweater she was wearing giving Greg a moment of opportunity to escape and a view of what she was wearing underneath.

It resembled a bullet proof with the Weyland Yutani seal on the front in big yellow letters. A splotch of green acid also covered the front but wasn't destroying the material suggesting it was acid proof.

"How do you know so much about me?" he demanded. Linda glared at him "Do you how much that sweater cost?" she growled. Greg had had it with this woman "Shut up!" he snarled. Linda smirked and rushed forward, her right fist raised.

This time Greg was ready. He leapt forward intercepting the attack with his right hand and struck out with his left nailing Linda right between the eyes sending her stumbling backwards and losing her balance over her black high heels, landing on the floor with a thud.

"How'd that feel?" Greg asked sarcastically "Pathetic." Linda's voice came up from the floor earning raised eyebrows from Greg who was surprised the woman was still conscious. She kicked off her shoes and rolled backwards onto her feet "Just like you." she added. "What do you know?" Greg scoffed.

"More than you think. I for one know about the baby who showed up on the doorstep of the orphanage with a note that said 'Gregory Whitestiff'. I also know how no one wanted him, and that every day he promised himself that one day he would find Mommy and Daddy and they would be one happy family. So one day he snuck aboard the US-V7 in hopes he would find them. And look how that turned out."

Greg was shaking with rage at this point, he had no idea he could ever be this angry "You" he began, his tail twitching in agitation "Don't know anything!" he roared. He crouched low to the ground and shot forward like a spring.

Linda jumped back as the enraged hybrid's claws grazed her cheek "Oh, so are going to fight seriously now?" she thought as his head snapped in her direction. He let out a screech and rushed at her. A smile played across her face "Well so will I!"

Sophie finally arrived at the ship. Twice she had nearly gotten lost and lost count of how many times she tripped over rocks but the thing that mattered was that she as finally here.

"Hey Deacon." She greeted the blue Xenomorph who looked like a gargoyle crouching on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ship. He turned his head and stared at her with an eyeless face.

"Where's Greg?" she asked. Deacon pointed at the ship with a clawed hand. Sophie nodded "I know that but where?" she asked the question as if she were talking to a child.

Deacon stood up and began shuffling towards an incline where the cliff wasn't so steep "Man I wish you could talk." Sophie thought and followed him.

When they reached the bottom Sophie discovered a massacre. There were bodies everywhere she looked. Some were human, others were android, and there was even a Xenomorph.

"I take it Greg completed phase one of the plan?" she asked aloud. Deacon turned towards her and nodded "Great" she said "Now how am I going to get inside?" she said noting the locked door.

She felt a tug on her shirtsleeve and turned to see Deacon pointing to something behind her "What, what is it boy?" she asked following Deacon's finger. Her eyes fell upon a crate labeled '_Explosives' "_Good boy." She told Deacon and ran to the crate.

Greg struggled to keep Linda Yutani's foot from crushing his skull. The entire room was covered in red and acidic blood as well as claw marks and dents.

Linda had a deep gashes and cuts along her arms, legs, and face as well as a few acid burns. Greg was sporting several cracked ribs, a large welt forming along his cheek, and multiple bruises.

The two had been fighting for about eight minutes and Greg was beginning to feel the fatigue of battle. Linda on the other hand wasn't breaking a sweat. No matter how hard he hit her, no matter how deep he clawed her she bounced fight back and hit twice as hard. Now he was trapped under her foot trying not to get squashed.

"Any last words Greg?" she asked mockingly. Her foot inched closer. Then there was the far off sound of an explosion. Linda looked towards the door and Greg taking the opportunity said "Yeah, go fuck yourself!"

He opened his mouth and peeled back the folds of his tongue to allow his inner mouth to shoot out into and through Linda's foot.

No matter how strong the Miasma's pain numbing factor was for Linda, having another mouth going through the roof of her foot hurt. She pulled her foot off Greg's tongue and collapsed to the ground holding her bloody foot screaming in pain.

Greg tried to pounce on top of her but she swatted him aside with all the force in her arm in midair. Greg went flying through the reinforced window which displayed the Centrifuge. He landed spread eagle on the ground, shards of glass sticking out of his skin.

"Okay, ugh, that one really hurt." he moaned in pain. Forcing himself to his feet he took look at the Centrifuge which made a sloshing sound as the contents inside were spun around "What the hell is this thin-"

The left side of his body suddenly went numb as gunshot went off. Greg's body lurched forward from the recoil of the gunshot and he fell back onto the ground again, acid blood beginning to pool around him. The sound of labored breathing reached his ears as a hand grabbed the back of his neck and tossed him out of the room.

Greg could make out the form of Linda Yutani limping towards him holding the captain's pistol "You fuckers have stood in my way long enough!" she yelled pressing the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

Greg wanted to fight back but he had lost too much blood and felt so weak. He could only stare up at Linda with a defiant glare.

"Say goodnight you freak!" she hissed. Greg closed his eyes.

Instead of a gunshot, he heard the door open.

"Get away from him you bitch!"

Greg opened his eyes to see Sophie standing in the doorway, an assault rifle pointed at Linda.

Linda aimed her gun at Sophie who didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and gunned her down in a stream of bullets. He watched her fall to the ground in front of him, motionless.

Deacon peeked out from behind Sophie.

**Greg, Sophie's here.**

Deacon's voice said.

_Yeah buddy, I can see that._

"Greg!" Sophie's voice yelled and ran towards him, crouching down in front of him at eye level "Are you okay?" she asked "Does it look like okay?" Greg huffed. Sophie rolled her eyes "Yeah your fine." She said. Then her voice became more serious "Did she do this to you?"

Greg nodded "She said she's got some type of super power's or something. Guess she was right!" he laughed which turned into a coughing fit.

**We've already completed every step of the plan; step one take out the ground troops, step two invade the ship, step three blow it up.**

Deacon relayed to Greg.

"We need to get you out of here!" Sophie urged. Greg shook his head "No, first we need to destroy all of this stuff. It's too dangerous. We do that first, and then we can leave."

Sophie shook her head "I've already set the ship to self-destruct; this while place is going to be blown to kingdom come in ten minutes!"

Greg tilted his head to the side "When'd you do that?" he asked. Sophie smirked "Probably while you were getting your ass kicked." She joked.

There was a flash of movement behind Sophie as Deacon let out a warning shriek, but it was too late. Linda Yutani, by some sick twist of fate, was still alive. She wrapped her arm around Sophie's neck and pulled her to the ground in a rear naked chokehold.

Sophie thrashed about trying to escape the woman's death grip by elbowing her and hitting her face with the back of her head but Linda had no intention of letting go.

Greg tried to intervene but the pain flooding his system prevented him from doing anything. _Deacon, help her!_

**What should I do?**

_Anything!_

But Greg's cries for help fell on deaf ears. There was a loud crack and Deacon screeched. Greg felt the spray of a thick liquid on his cheek "No!"

Linda had grabbed Sophie's face used her incredible strength to twist her head backwards severing Sophie's connection to her brain's motor functions. Synthetic fluid was dripping out of her mouth, nose, and ears.

**Sophie?**

Linda pushed Sophie off her body and slowly got to her feet "That takes care of that." She said shakily. She turned and began limping towards Deacon ignoring Greg completely "Now that those two are out of the way we can get down to business." She said. Deacon took a step back as Linda continued her advance.

"You will provide me with an endless supply of Miasma." Deacon took another step back "You will teach me everything to know about the Engineers and their technology." Deacon found himself against the wall "And you start right now!" she finished reaching out towards him possessively.

Deacon looked around frantically for a way out. Linda was blocking the door and he couldn't leap to the hole on the ceiling. As her hand drew closer Deacon did the only thing any creature would do if cornered; he attacked.

His mouth opened and his jaws shot out, clamping down on Linda's hand with long snake-like fangs. She screamed in pain as her had was crushed by his powerful jaws. She managed to wretch her hand free and stumbled backwards into someone.

Turning around she found herself face to face with a certain hybrid whose face was twisted into one of pain and rage. He let out a bestial snarl and lunged forward.

The last thing Linda saw was her terrified expression reflected in his black eyes.

Deacon watched Greg kneel beside Sophie's motionless body. He had been alone for a long time and rarely experienced emotions. Yet now, as he watched Greg place a hand on Sophie's head he felt what would be classified as…sadness?

He did not want Sophie to die, he enjoyed her company and wished for her to stay alive. He also wanted to make Greg feel less sadness.

**Greg…I'm sorry.**

Greg looked up from Sophie's body with a clear liquid running down his cheeks.

_Don't be…she…she's in a better place now._

Deacon tilted his head to the side.

**A better place?**

_Yeah, it's where you go when you die._

**Will she come back?**

Greg didn't answer. He only looked down at the floor.

**Greg?**

_I really had a thing for this girl…I really did._

Greg looked up as Deacon shuffled forward.

**We can heal her.**

_Deacon she's dead._

**No she isn't, can't you smell it? She's still alive**

Greg bent down and gave Sophie a sniff. Sure enough there was the smell of life. For a second a glimmer of hope made its way into his mind; and was extinguished just as quickly.

_Deacon, unless you can build her a new body and kick start her brain we might have a chance but we can't. We can't save her. _

A thought passed through Deacon's mind and he glanced over to one of the canisters lying on the carts.

**Yes we can.**

He pointed to the canisters.

Greg looked at Deacon like he had grown another head.

_Deacon you and I both know that it won't bring her back. If anything it would just make things worse._

**Do we have any other option?**

_…I guess not._

**We must hurry if we want to save her. We will need all of the Miasma to heal her and a contained space to do so. I will also contact the remaining Xenomorphs to be of assistance.**

Deacon contacted the four remaining Xenomorphs while Greg picked the captains pistol up off the floor and aimed it at the Centrifuge "Hang on Sophie." he thought and pulled the trigger three times in a row.

A moment later the room was filled with black liquid. Deacon instructed the Xenomorphs to empty the canisters into the room. There was a button on the top of the canisters that when pressed, the black liquid oozed out. Deacon and the Xenomorphs simply turned them upside down and emptied their contents into the room.

Greg watched the procession with Sophie clutched in his arms "Just a little bit longer!" he whispered.

**Greg, it's ready. Bring her here.**

Greg hoisted Sophie up off the floor and carried her bridal style to the room. Pain erupted through his system with every movement but he fought through it.

Looking in through the broken glass he saw that the room was filled with bubbling black liquid "Here we go." Greg muttered as he lowered Sophie into the Miasma until her body was completely submerged.

A minute passed and nothing had happened.

_Nothing's happening, we need to go now!_

**Wait, look!**

A large white bubble rose to the surface with a loud _'BLOOP' _and pieces an android's body rose to the surface. Soon after more pieces floated to the top, Greg even thought he saw an eyeball. They android parts were void of any skin as if it had melted off. Then all of a sudden two skeletal halves of a torso that belonged to an android appeared on the surface, clad in military clothing. They were split in two as if something had torn them in two from the inside out.

"What the fu-" was all Greg got out before a female body shot to the surface gasping for air. Deacon reached in and pulled the body out onto the floor and wiped away the Miasma from her face to reveal an unconscious Sophie alive and well.

"Warning! Warning! This ship will Self-destruct in five minutes! Warning! Warning!"

**Greg, we must move now!**

_But what about Sophie? She's not an android anymore, she'll die out there!_

**Is there a way we can keep her in a pocket of oxygen, at least until we can get her onto the ship.**

_There is one way._

Then Greg and the other Xenomorphs surrounded Sophie's unconscious body. They opened their mouths and began spraying fine streams of hive encasing her in a type of cocoon.

Deacon entrusted one of the Xenomorphs to carry Sophie and they fled the ship. They passed bodies mauled beyond recognition, dead Xenomorphs melting holes through the floor, androids twitching in pools of white.

_Deacon, how long until the ship explodes?_

**Approximately three minutes and forty five seconds.**

_Then we need to get out of here pronto! Deacon, where'd you and Sophie come in at?_

**We came in through the hanger door using the same methods you used to get inside. **

_Shooting her way in, sounds like Sophie. Alright guys to the hanger door!_

The Xenomorphs made it out of the ship just in time. As soon as they began climbing the hill the ship's engines exploded one by one, engulfing the ship in a fiery inferno. Greg never looked back.

The trip back to the ship was peaceful to say the least. The dust storm seemed to have let up while they were on the ship, now falling from the sky like gentle flakes of snow. It was tranquil in its own way for Greg. No gunshots, no screams, no roars of angry Xenomorphs.

He looked over at the cocoon in the aliens hand and smiled "It's about time we got some peace and quiet." He thought.

Soon they arrived under the shadow of the ridge that the ship had crashed on. Greg turned to Deacon.

**Tell the Xenomorphs to go aboard the ship and seal any holes in the hull with hive.**

Then he turned to the one carrying Sophie.

_Give her to me_

_But brother, you are hurt._

Greg looked down at the black ugly scab that had begun to form where he was shot.

_I'm fine, just do what me and Deacon tell you._

The Xenomorph handed Greg the cocoon containing Sophie. He winced against the strain of its weight on his bruised muscles.

**Are you alright Greg?**

_Yeah Deacon, I'm fine. We've got this far haven't we?_

**That is true. Come, let us complete the plan and help your friend.**

An hour later all holes in the hull that would prove troublesome during space travel were patched with hive and they were ready to go. There was just one problem.

_How are we going to move this guy? _

Greg asked staring up at the petrified Engineer body.

**He is in the drivers seat so to speak. If we want to operate this ship we must find a way to remove the Engineer's body from the flight suit. There must be a release panel somewhere around here.**

_The Engineers gave us their memories right? Then they would have left some details about how to fly a ship right? So let's go downstairs and touch the wall again!_

**I'm afraid it's not that simple Greg. The memories we received were genetic, passed down to us from microscopic triggers and pheromones along the walls of the ship that are akin to our DNA so when touched they unlock the genetic memories that are programmed within us.**

_I know that Deacon. I'm just saying they could have left an instruction manual around here or something. The sooner we figure out how to fly this thing the sooner we get to Sebastian._

**Who is Sebastian?**

_He's a friend. Sebastian was with me and Sophie when we crashed here. He hunts Predators._

**Predators?**

_Yautja. He's really messed up in the head because of them. I remember him saying something about how they killed his Mom. Anyway we got captured and separated by the guys who were taking the eggs out of the ship. When we escaped Sebastian found some lady Predator who sort of kidnapped him and took him back to her home planet along with Bloodlust._

**Bloodlust?**

_He's some kind of Xenomorph Yautja hybrid. There were three more but they got killed by the queen. He led an entire hive against everyone here. The attack was so bad the survivors had to leave the planet. Bottom line is that he's dangerous._

**_He doesn't sound that dangerous. We just destroyed an entire ship in under an hour. _**

Greg let out a small laugh.

_It's not that he drove everyone off the planet what makes him dangerous. It's the fact that he's independent is what makes him dangerous. _

**And this is dangerous?**

_For a Xenomorph, yes. _

**How?**

_Okay, first of all he and the other hybrids had names. There are only three names given in a hive; drone, warrior, and Queen. You don't ask for a name in a hive, I only kept mine because the Queen thought I was special. Second, he wanted to kill the Queen and even asked for my help, I was dumb enough to agree._

**Why would he want to kill the Queen?**

_He said he wanted to live in a Queen free hive and let Xenomorphs run free. We killed the Queen, of course but before she died she gave me one final command._

**What was that?**

_Kill Bloodlust, which brings me to my third point. He's becoming a King Xenomorph._

**A King?**

_Yeah, he's growing into some kind of male version of a Queen. _

**Perhaps it has something to do with his DNA. The eggs weren't meant to be used on the Yautja race. His growth into a higher being must be a mutation. **

_I don't care why it's happening to him, all I care about is stopping it from happening. The only way to do that is if we get this ship to Sahara!_

**How do you know Bloodlust is on Sahara anyway?**

_After the Queen died and she showed me what Bloodlust was becoming Sebastian me and went to finish him off. We almost got him but he used these pheromones to turn me against everyone else so he could escape. I guess it created a link between us, just like a Queen does to control her hive. When I touched the wall it must have strengthened the connection between us and gave me a glimpse into his mind._

**And?**

_He's crazier than Sebastian! When I was under his control he snuck aboard the ship that Sebastian was kidnapped in so he could get to the Yautja's home planet. He plans to take it over and learn space travel so he can do the same thing to planets all over the universe!_

**Now he sounds dangerous.**

They spent the next fifteen minutes searching for a way to turn on the ship. Finally, Greg got tired of searching.

_This is taking forever! I'm going to go check on Sophie._

He told Deacon. He turned and walked towards the hole in the floor. Getting onto all fours he crawled inside into the lower depths of the ship. When he reached the bottom his eyes fell on Sophie's cocoon that was propped up against the wall.

He crawled towards it "Hey Sophie, we patched up all holes that could suck us out into space but we have a problem. You know that dead alien in the center of the ship, well turns out we need to move it if we want to start the ship."

Greg reached forward and placed his hand where her heart would be and hung his head "I'm sorry this happened Sophie. I wish I could've taken Linda down sooner. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I kind of…sort of…like you?" Greg finished with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me?"

Greg looked up from the floor and stared at the cocoon "S-Sophie?!"

"You guess that you like me? Either you like me or not, we're no kids so why don't you just give me a straight answer?"

Greg flashed a toothy smile "Sophie! You're alive!"

"Of course I am bug boy! It's going to take a lot more than a broken neck to kill me! Now where am I? Its dark in here and I can't see a thing!"

Greg scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words that wouldn't freak her out "Yeah, me and the remaining bugs out you in a hive cocoon so you wouldn't asphyxiate yourself."

Wrong choice of words.

"What!? Ew, get me out if here!"

A thumping noise came from inside the cocoon. Greg's eyes widened "Sophie wait! Don't-" a fist came through the shell of the cocoon, nearly hitting him in the face. Sophie was trying to punch her way out "Sophie stop! You're not an android anymore you'll die if you-" his sentence was cut short by Sophie smashing out of the cocoon and landing face first on the floor.

"Whoa." Greg breathed. Sophie had changed, a lot. Her once brown eyes were now jet black, which also matched her hair that had changed from short and curly to long and black. Her skin was lighter than its original tone, giving the her the appearance of someone who hadn't seen the sun for a while. She had also grown in size too and stood a few inches taller than Greg.

But what really caught Greg's attention was the fact that she was stark naked.

Sophie noticed this too and made an attempt to cover herself with a small "Eep!" which was followed by a furious glare directed at Greg "Why am I naked?!" she snarled through clenched teeth. Greg blushed furiously "Oh yeah about that…hey I think I hear Deacon calling me, coming Deacon!" He said nervously.

Turning he tried to escape Sophie's wrath but found himself in a head lock by the nude woman behind him "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my clothes! I'm freezing out here…" She paused, the gravity of what she just said taking over "I'm freezing…" she said as if to confirm her words were true.

She released Greg who backed away from her rubbing his neck. Sophie lifted her hands to her face "I can feel." she whispered. She pinched her arm "I can feel." she said, her voice rising. Finally she placed her hand over heart and felt its beat. Tears began welled up in her black ebony eyes as they fell upon Greg and she rushed towards him with a joyous cry of "I can _feel_!'' She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder "I have a body again!"

Greg returned the embrace with a slight chuckle "You were always alive." he said. Sophie lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at him "How?!" she demanded. Greg shrugged looking off the side smugly "Well, when Linda snapped your neck we thought you were a goner, then Deacon came up with idea of putting you in the black liquid."

Sophie cocked her head to the side "The black liquid? you mean that slime?" she asked. Greg nodded "Yeah. It was risky, but it worked out in the end didn't it? But how can you breathe you should be dead!"

Sophie opened her mouth to respond but was cut short.

**Greg, I found a button.**

Suddenly the entire ship rocked and a slow steady hum reverberrated through the ship.

Deacon, what did you do?

**I think I might have turned on the ship.**

_Deacon you beautiful blue bastard you did it! _

"Come on, Deacon turned on the ship!" he told Sophie. The two clambered back up to Deacon and discovered an amazing sight. An entire projection of the solar system floated around them. Planets of all shapes and sizes passed by them, connected to the floor by strings of blue light. And in the middle of it all was Deacon, surrounded by the four Xenomorphs who were all staring at the miniature planets with wonder.

Suddenly a whirring noise from their left drew their attention to the Enginner's body as Mechanical arms descended from the ceiling bringing dust in their wake. They removed peices of the Engineer's filght suit and took them up into the ceiling to reveal the eight foot gray decomposing gray Engineer skeleton that was cloaked in a tattered white robe and was covered in dust.

Greg walked forward and climbed up to the skeleton. Upon reaching it he summoned all the strength he could muster and rolled it out onto the the floor where it shattered into peices. He hopped down and picked up the robe and tossed it to Sophie "Use this to cover up." he said. Sophie stared at the long article of clothing in her hands "This will never fit me!" she said "Just put it on!" Greg sighed. Sophie grumbled something and proceeded to try and pull the robe over her head.

**Greg, come see this.**

Greg walked forward towards his blue companion who was holding one of the planets.

_What is it?_

**It appears this ship was**** prematurley on course to the planet Sahara. **

He said poiting a planet in his hand.

**If we can get the ship's engines to fire...**

_Then it will take us straight to Sahara! But wait, how are we going to do that? I don't see an on button lying around anywhere?_

Deacon pressed the planet with his free hand's bony finger.

The planets dissaperead and the ship rocked forward "What the heck's going on!?" Sophie yelled who was tangled up in th massive robe "I think we just completed the plan!" Greg exclaimed excitedly.

The ship rose from the ridge and began climbing into the sky.

They were on their way.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY BACK HOORAY! I'll try to make the next chapter shorter so I can update faster. Once again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I'll see you all next time! Also check out my other story Like Slender Like Son for all you slenderfans.**

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**


	31. Chapter 31: Into The Fray

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR MUTATIONS CHAPTER 31: Into The Fray**

Darkness was all Sebastian saw.

"Se'bas'chin."

A voice? Whose voice? He did not know.

"Se'bas'chin!"

The voice was calling out again, louder this time. What did it want? Why did it want sound familiar?

"SE'BAS'CHIN!"

Sebastian's eyes shot open and a scaled hand cupped his face "Thank Cetanu your alive!"

His vision swam and colors blurred but he could make out the wide frame of a Yuatja body and long dreadlocks. Sebastian blinked "Kwey'tana?" he said when his vision came into focus to find Kwey'tana kneeling next to him.

He was still alive "What happened? Where am I?" he tried to prop himself up on his elbows only to grunt in agony. His body felt like it was on fire. He looked down to see that the gashes in his flesh from Set'nox's whip had scabbed over. Kwey'tana helped ease onto his back again "After you killed Set'nox you collapsed. Then whole stadium began crumbling into the ground. I rescued you and ran into the barracks it was the closets place to hide from the abominations." She shuddered at the memory of the horrid things.

Sebastian slowly started remembering the last moments before he passed out. He remembered laughing, sharp claws, a hissing voice, and the ground crumbling around him. However he was more concerned why the room smelled like burned flesh. Kwey'tana noticed this and gave his an answer "When I brought you inside you were going to die from blood loss. We had to cauterise your wounds." She said. Sebastian blinked "We?"

"I still don't understand why you insist on protecting that murderous Ooman, Kwey'tana. It just killed our King, and you defend it like it's your kin!" a gruff Yuatja voice called over to them. Sebastian craned his neck to see where the voice had come from.

He saw a group of Yautja huddled together across the room; two males and a female holding whimpering a pup held tight to her bosom.

The sight of the frightened child stirred something within Sebastian "Is he alright?" he asked the female. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her yes full of fear "Your pup, is he alright?" he asked again. The female tilted her head to the side, looked down at the pup in her arms and back to him. She nodded with a gulp.

One of the males stepped in front of the female and her pup "Do not speak to my mate you monster!" the male growled at him. Sebastian recognized him from the one he had fought at the docks.

Kwey'tana stood to her feet and stepped in front of Sebastian "Hold your tongue Zel'tak! This Ooman has merely followed the Hunters code and challenged the King to a Quim'basa!" she interjected.

"It was murder!" Zel'tak growled, getting to his own feet and glaring down at Sebastian. Kwey'tana glared right back "It was righteous vengeance! Do you not recall the King's confession to his crime against the Hunters code?"

Zel'tak took a step forward "Stand aside Kwey'tana. I intend to end this scourge to our race once and for all."

Kwey'tana stood up as well "You'll do no such thing!" she snarled. Zel'tak's wristblades extended into view "Your blood may have been cleansed by the Elders and your innocence proven but defending this…monster is worthy of exile! He is probably the reason these abominations are here in the first place!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a loud bang came from their right which was followed by a screeching roar. Sebastian looked in the direction of the noise and saw a large metal door covered with freshly made external dents. The pup whimpered and hugged its mother tighter "That door won't hold for much longer." he said drawing the attention of the Yautja in the room. He fought through the pain and brought himself back on his elbows again.

"We have to get out of here." he said, wincing in pain as he started to get to his feet "Se'bas'chin, stay down!" Kwey'tana demanded. Sebastian gave her a small smile before turning to the other Yautja "We're cornered, if we stay here we die." he told them. The one called Zel'tak raised his wristblades "Stay down Ooman." he warned. Sebastian took a step forward "Those things outside won't stop until we're hived, or worse."

"I'm warning you Ooman stay on the ground-" "We need to get out of here and regroup with other hunters; there we can form a plan of attack." Sebastian continued taking another step forward. Zel'tak raised his wristblades above his head "Dammit, why won't you stay down!" he roared and brought his blades down at Sebastian.

_CLANG!_

Instead of Zel'tak's blades cutting through Sebastian like butter, they met the primed length of a spear. Sebastian gripped his mother's spear with both hands shaking in both pain and the force of trying to match the Yautja's strength "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to solve anything. We can either die here fighting like children or live and defeat the enemy, it's your choice." he grounded out.

A moment passed before Zel'tak retracted his blades and stomped off to the other Yautja. Sebastian stumbled backwards from the sudden relief of pressure and stumbled back into Kwey'tana who caught him in her arms "Thanks." he told her sheepishly. She nodded and released him. Zel'tak turned and glared at Sebastian "Alright Ooman, what did you have in mind?"

Sebastian looked up at Kwey'tana "Remember when I told you when I killed my first hunter when I was studying guerrilla warfare?"

* * *

Outside the two predaliens trying to break the door down were having a serious conversation.

**_I don't understand it! Why are we stuck here picking off stragglers while do our brothers are out conquering this infernal land? We should be out there with them!_**

The second replied. The first one scoffed.

_**Still, all King Bloodlust does is sit on his throne with the First Blood!**_

_**The First Blood were Bloodlust's first children, brother. It is only right to for them to have some place at his side.**_

_**What makes them so important anyway? THat they have names and we don't? They are just like the rest of us! It's unfair that they stay up there while we're down here, nameless!**_

_**AND IT WILL STAY THAT WILL UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!**_

Bloodlust's booming voice exploded inside their heads. The two predaliens cowered at the sound of the King's voice.

**_My King! I didn't mean any disrespect! I merely meant-_**

**_TO FIND SOME EXCUSE THAT PROVES YOURSELF SUPERIOR TO THE FIRST BLOOD? TO GAIN SOME SORT OF INDEPENDENCE? HMPH, SUCH IGNORANCE AND DISOBEDIENCE SHOULD BE PUNISHED..._**

**_No my King! Please! It's just that it is...unclear to why we not out there fighting in your glory!_**

**_HM, UNDERSTANDABLE. YOU ARE CONFUSED TO WHY YOU NOT ARE FIGHTING WITH THE REST OF YOUR BROTHERS? THAN I SHALL ENLIGHTEN YOU. THE SPECIES THAT LIVE ON THIS PLANET ARE A POWERFUL IN NUMBERS. IF THEY SCATTERED AND DIVIDED THEY STAND NO CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK. YOUR JOB IS TO KILL OFF THE ONES WHO WOULD REGROUP AND FORM A PETTY RESISTANCE AGAINST ME, YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF HONORED AT THE TASK I HAVE GIVEN YOU AND WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, THEY MAY BE ROOM AT MY SIDE FOR NEW MEMBERS OF THE FIRST BLOOD. _**

Then he directed his voice to the hive.

**_THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! ASK QUESTIONS AND __RECEIVE_**

**_ANSWERS, OBEY AND BE REWARDED!_**

**_Yes King Bloodlust!_**

The hive replied. The two predaliens now with a new purpose began hammering away at the door with all their might.

**_Do you think he meant that?_**

The second one asked the first.

**_Of course he means it! Has Bloodlust ever steered us wrong before? You know his rules; ask questions and be receive answers, obey..._**

**_And be rewarded I know. It's just that what will happen when all of this is over? What happen's when we win? What then?_**

**_Who cares? I just wondering what my names going to be. You know I've always wanted to be called-_**

Just then the door swung open and smashed the two predaliens in the face, knocking them to the floor. The surprise attack was all Zel'tak and Ry'teg needed as they emerged and blasted them to hissing chunks of acid with their plasma casters "That was easy." Ry'teg said.

"It's never that easy." Sebastian's voice came from behind them. The two hunters turned to see Sebastian limp out leaning against his spear for support followed by Kwey'tana and the female and her pup "What do you mean it's never that easy?" Ry'teg asked. Sebastian's eyes hardened "Both me and Kwey'tana fought just of these things and nearly lost our lives. Those two there, they were distracted and were caught off guard. Besides, does that look easy to you?" he pointed behind them.

Zel'tak and Ry'teg turned, and their jaws dropped. The coliseum's barracks was on the outside of the coliseum and faced the city. What Zel'tak and Ry'teg were staring at was their city in ruins. The predaliens were everywhere, fighting straggling hunters that were cornered in the streets, scaling the tall buildings and breaking into the glass to throw occupants out to their deaths.

Hive covered the buildings and the streets giving the impression that a demented spider had tried to spin a web over the entire city. The hive also formed circular and bulbous structures that lined the streets and buildings which predaliens crawled in and out of.

But the worst of all was the King's tower. It was so badly covered in hive that there were no signs that there were no traces of it being a Yautja structure. Predaliens crawled all over it. And at the very top sat a giant predalien covered in tusks and spikes overlooking the city. The crown jewel of Sahara had become Bloodlust's throne.

"Oh Sahara, what have they done to you?" Sebastian heard the female whisper.

Bloodlust was very pleased with himself.

He had killed the Queen, hitched a ride to the alien planet, grown into a King, built up his hive, and had taken the planet. All that he needed to do now was learn how to fly the native's ships and his plan would be completed. Nothing could stand in his way! If the natives who Sebastian had spoken so highly of couldn't stop him, who could? Not even Sebastian who proved to be a worthy adversary to himself _and _the natives was ineffective to stop him. Even Greg and that female companion of his couldn't stop him…

He stopped. Why would he care about that inferior life form's defiance? He was on another planet with no way off, he was in no way shape of form a threat! Still the thought of the pesky little hybrid fighting against him made him uneasy. Bloodlust pushed the thought of Greg out of his mind and turned his attention back to the conquest of the planet.

He relished the sounds of screams, roars, cries of pain, the smell of dead carcasses rotting in the sun, the scent of human blood, the sound of battle in the distance…

Wait, human blood?

Bloodlust sniffed the air and let out a throaty chuckle. Sebastian was still alive and close to him as well. Then his mouth turned sideways at the thought that the thorn in his side Sebastian was still alive and would surly lead some pathetic revolt against him. Still he had to give the man credit. He didn't expect Sebastian to survive after the injuries he sustained during the battle that occurred right on top of Bloodlust's head, which he found quite amusing.

He turned towards the scent and saw six figures walking through the street. Five of them were native, plus a small child. But the one lagging behind the group was slowing them down by tripping, stumbling, and leaning against one of the females for support. It was Sebastian, who even in his weakened state had already begun to form his little rebellion.

Bloodlust smirked, his lips curling up to show serrated fangs. He had learned from his mistakes about leaving a foe alive back on LV-426 with Greg. He would not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"Come on Se'bas'chin, you must keep going!" Kwey'tana urged. Sebastian winced and limped towards her. Zel'tak looked over his shoulder and scoffed "We should leave him behind." he said bluntly. Kwey'tana glared at him "As long as I breathe he stays." she said matter-of-factly. Zel'tak's wristblades came into view "That can be arranged." he said. Sebastian grunted in pain and took a step towards Zel'tak "Touch her and I'll kill you in the most painful way possible!" Sebastian threatened.

Zel'tak took a step back towards him "You are in no position to be making threats Ooman, should teach you some respect!" He snarled. Suddenly he struck out at Sebastian with back fist.

Reflexes kicked in and Sebastian side-stepped the attack but tripped and stumbled onto the sandy ground. Sand rubbing itself into some of his wounds made him cry out in pain "That's going to get infected." he thought grimly. Zel'tak's frame stepped in front of him and blocked out the sun and the sound of Yuatjan wristblades sheathing was heard "Prepare to die Ooman!" he roared.

"This is it I failed you Mom. If I had a nickle for every time I said that..." Sebastian added as an after thought. Just as Zel'tak swung his blades down a larger frame collided into him and knocked him to the ground. Kwey'tana stood protectively in front of Sebastian with her fists raised and her teeth barred glaring murderously at Zel'tak.

Zel'tak tried to get up but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him sprawling onto his back gasping for air. She took a step towards him when Ry'teg stepped in front of her "Kwey'tana, I will not allow you to hurt my friend any further." he stated. Kwey'tana responded by cracking her knuckles _very_ loudly "Bring it." she growled. Ry'teg blinked and stepped aside to let her past.

If there was one thing Yautjan males knew, it was that it was never get in the way of an angry female.

Kwey'tana strolled past him and stood over Zel'tak "Get up." she spat. Zel'tak groaned in response "Get up!" she repeated, barley contained fury plastered on her face. Zel'tak glared up at her "How dare you! I knew your mind had been poisoned by this demon, but I'd never thought you'd stoop so low to betray your own race!"

Kwey'tana's eyes flashed. She bent down and grabbing Zel'tak by his breastplate with both hands she hoisted him into the air. She brought her face close to his and clicked her mandibles in anger. Then she started yelling at him.

"Listen up you insolent pup! This 'demon' as you refer to him has gone through more pain, training, and trials than you ever had! He hunts us because he hopes to find the hunters who defiled the hunters code by slaughtering his mother, who by the way was an apprentice, because they were jealous that she was blooded and they were not!" she paused to take a breath before laying into Zel'tak again.

"You dare call him a demon? A Tez'bak'mal? A monster? He is a predator of the highest caliber, one that is more powerful and deadly than any Yautja I've ever! I would not be surprised if he was half Yautja!" she gloated. Zel'tak regained his composure and glared at Kwey'tana "You dare compare this Ooman to us? Portray him as superior to us? You make it sound as if you want to be bonded with him!?" he spat.

Kwey'tana blinked, her eyes darted over to Sebastian lying on the ground and then her mouth split into a grin "Maybe I do." she whispered. Zel'tak's eyes widened "Yo-youre joking!" he exclaimed. Kwey'tana shook her head "I don't see whats so bad about it, he meets all the requirements for mate material. He's strong, fast, intelligent, a master hunter, has collected the skulls of over a dozen deadly creatures of the universe, and there's the added bonus of him receiving the mark of the hunter. Plus, he's so...exotic." she finished with a grin.

Zel'tak's eyes looked like they would pop out of there sockets "Yo-you-your insane!" he sputtered. Kwey'tana shrugged "No I'm not. He has proven his worth more than once to me. I wouldn't mind raising my child alongside him." she looked over at Sebastian who as staring at her with his mouth hanging open "Kwey'ana?" he whispered. She turned back to Zel'tak "And furthermore you attacked him while he is weak. If he was at full strength you would have done otherwise." she turned to the other Yautja " That goes for all of you. Attack him and you attack me, understand?" they nodded "Good." she dropped Zel'tak and walked over to Sebastian who stared up at her "Kwey'tana I-"

Sebastian was interrrupted by an ear splitting roar that came from the King's tower. Everyone's heads turned towards the tower as a monstrous creature reared up and stared down at them "What the pauk is that!?" Ry'teg exclaimed.

The creature resembled a cross between a Queen Kainde Amedha and a predalien. A large crest adorned its head with ribbed dreadlocks coming out if the sides as well as large mandibles which clicked in anticipation. Large tusks jutted out of the corners of its mouth like an elephant. A single row of curved spikes started of the base of its forehead and ended at the top of the crest. A row of large spikes ran along its back and stopped of the tip of the tail which ended in a spiked club.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed "Bloodlust." he growled. Suddenly he air was filled the sound of abominations heading their way. Sebastian got to his feet as quickly as he could and turned to his Yautja companions "Run!"

* * *

_**KILL THEM ALL!**_

Bloodlust commanded as Sebastian and his allies turned tail and ran from the sea of children that were hot on their heels.

* * *

"Keep running!" Sebastian yelled "I can't go any faster!" the female exclaimed still clutching her pup "You can and you will now keep going!" he commanded. The mutated adrenaline was rushing through his system numbing the pain and gave him the strength to run, but it wouldn't last for long. Zel'tak and Ry'teg's plasma casters were aimed behind them and were firing nonstop at the horde behind them in hopes to kill as many of them as possible, but it was a futile effort, whenever one of the horrid creatures got hit two more took its place.

"This way!" Zel'tak yelled and led the six of them through a gap between two buildings and found themselves in the marketplace. Stands were overturned and smashed, their contents spilled onto the sand as well as blood from various bodies. Suddenly Bloodlust's roar of was looked behind him and saw that the whole swarm of predaliens had stopped. They clung to the buildings which they passed through and hissed and roared at them.

"What are they doing?" Ry'teg asked. One by one they turned and slithered away. Sebastian noted four of them stayed and watched him from the alleyway before turning and running off with the rest of the horde. After a moment of silence the group regained their composure as well as their breaths.

"What just happened?" Sebastian asked aloud. Ry'teg walked up besides him "I've seen this behavior before. A hive will retreat if they are outnumbered or if the queen commands it." he explained "But why retreat? Its not like we're a major threat or anything..." Sebastian's knees suddenly buckled and he collapsed. Kwey'tana who had been at his side lunged forward and looped her arms under his and caught him before he hit the ground "Thanks." he said weakly.

Ry'teg raised an eyebrow at the Ooman's sudden weakness and he wondered why this Ooman's strength randomly came and went. One minute he could barely stand, the next he was running at top speed through Sahara's streets. The same thing happened in the Colosseum; One minute he was bleeding out with no chance of winning the fight the next he was on his feet and was beating the king to a pulp. Why did the Ooman's strength came and went?

"Ry'teg." Zel'tak called. Ry'teg turned and saw his friend comforting his mate and pup before crouching down onto one knee next to the body of a fallen hunter and motioned for Ry'teg to come closer. He walked over and kneeled down next to him. Zel'tak glanced over at Sebastian who was having a coughing fit in Kwey'tana's arms. He rolled the body over and said a silent prayer to Cetanu before detaching its mask.

"I don't like him." Zel'tak said. Ry'teg chuckled knowing that he was talking about the Tez'bak'mal "Why? Because he beat you in a fight? Or that he killed our King?" he teased "Both." Zel'tak answered with a growl. Ry'teg sighed; Zel'tak was a prideful Yautja, and is one to hold a grudge. Zel'tak put on the mask and pointed to another body "You should do the same." he said "Our brothers can serve us in death as they did in life."

Sebastian couldn't stop coughing. Kwey'tana made it obvious of her concern as she patted his back with bone bending force that after a pat that she put a little to much force into sent him face first into the sand "Se'bas'chin what is wrong with you?" she asked as she pushed himself up on his elbows "I...don't...know!" he said between coughs. Suddenly his body convulsed and he spat out flecks of blood "Se'bas'chin!" Kwey'tana cried out in alarm. He turned his head up toward her with a look of exhaustion on his face.

She reached out towards him just as his body convulsed again and this time he coughed up flecks of black. She stared at the little black dots that stood out among the red with horror. She didn't know much about Ooman anatomy but she knew that they didn't produce body fluid that was black!

"Se'bas'chin...What is happening to you?" Sebastian stared at the black dots with a look of confusion and horror. He shook his head and looked up into her eyes "I don't know, I think it might be the Hercules divice." he said reaching beind him and touched the square of his back. Kwey'tana noticed two vertical scars that were symetrical to eachother "You mean the divice that turns you into a beserker?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded "Yeah I'm not suppose to overwork it." he explained. His hand shook as he reached out to her "Help me up Kwey'tana." his voice was hoarse when he spoke and his eyes looked glazed as well as bloodshot. He looked tired and old, just as her father did before he died. She took his hand and pulled him up off the ground and into her embrace.

"You must stay strong. Strong for yourself, strong for me, strong for Del'kata, strong for this planet, and strong for your mother." she whispered to him. Sebastian's eyes widened before they narrowed and hardened in determination. He sighed and broke the embrace taking a step back from her "Alright, I'll stay strong. Besides, I'm not dying until I got my full revenge!" he said with a lopsided smile.

"Everyone!" Zel'tak suddenly called out. When everyone's attention was on him he stood up "I have just received a message from another hunter! He says for anyone still alive than go to the armory. They have food, medicine, and weapons there!" he said excitedly. The females eyes widened "Are we going there?" she asked incredulously. Zel'tak nodded "Of course we're going Toeran." he said. Toezren and lifted her pup to her face "Did you hear that Zel'zren? We're going to be safe!"

* * *

The First Blood were not happy.

_**Father, why did you call us back? We had those meat sacks cornered!**_

Bloodshed complained.

**_BECAUSE I REALIZED SOMETHING._**

_**And what would that be?**_

_**THAT SEBASTIAN AND HIS FRIENDS AS BAIT TO LEAD US TO ANY SURVIVING NATIVES.**_

_**But Father, you said it yourself that Sebastian should be killed **_**_immediately so that he may not build up a resistance against-_**

**_DO NOT QUESTION ME! I AM YOU KING AND YOU SHALL DO AS I COMMAND! SEBASTIAN'S TIME WILL COME. IN THE MEANTIME GO TO THE SHIPYARD AND SEE IF YOU CAN'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS WITH DISCOVERING THEIR TECHNOLOGY'S SECRETS. SOON THIS PLANET WILL BE OURS, AND THEN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!_**

* * *

HOLY SHIZMUFFINS ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED! I wanted to make it longer and add a bunch of fighting sequences but I felt that would take waaay to long to do. The next chapter will include more confrontations between the predaliens and Sebastian and will include some scenes with Greg and the others. In the meantime check out my account it will have bios on the main characters in case you feel like I haven't been very descriptive with them.

Yours truly-bob the kraken


End file.
